For the Best
by Ninaninja20
Summary: Finding true love can be hard, but for Sango that is an understatement. Stuck between the man of her dreams and a charming lecher each chapter revels more and more layers which ultimately leads her to a choice.But will it all turn out For the Best? S
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, 

I have been planning to write this for a long time and I pretty much have the whole story planned out in my head so that a good start. Basically this story is about my favorite coupling, Sango and Miroku! Now that that is said here is the general idea.

(P.S. usual disclaimer, I don't own them)

*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*

Sango meets Inuyasha at her kick boxing class. They hit it off (literally) and become good friends 

while Sango's roommate, Kagome studies abroad. When Kagome comes back she meets Inuyasha, 

Unfortunately they have a bumpy beginning. While all this ensues, Sango continues with her normal life as 

a reporter. Little does she know her boss is head over heels in love with her. And to complicate things 

further Inuyasha introduces Sango to a friend from his work who has some lecherous habits. How will this 

all play out? Well trust me it is a lot better than it sounds and I promise if you give the story a chance you 

won't be disappointed! I'll be writing the first chap in a few days, till then~Laters 


	2. Hit or miss

All right ready to get this started! I think I'm the most excited author, I guess cause I'm new. Any way here goes as always, reviews are welcome and of course **(I don't own anything)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She was late as usual. Not only late but really late. Thirty minutes to be exact. But of course it was nothing new for Sango. The whole entire kick boxing/martial arts class had grown accustom to it, and even the instructor had practically rescheduled the whole class around her. Sango was amazed that they had even let her continue her membership there, the instructor was not to fond of Sango and her extreme talent in the art of kicking a$$. She was the most gifted in the class and no one dared to spar against her. When she did have an opponent it was usually the instructor himself. As a matter of fact on Tuesday she had sparred with him. Unfortunately, he had gotten a broken nose for it. She walked into the gym, showed her membership card and hurried up the stairs to the small class of 12. 

"Hey Sango" they all said in unison.

" Sorry, I got off worked late and well you now the drill." Sango said. 

It was a sad attempt at an apology.

Sango's eyes scanned the room that had mats lain out, everything was normal except for one thing. A new guy with black sweats and a white muscle shirt was standing next to the instructor. Her eye's moved across his anatomy, he was well built, with a handsome face and he looked as though he had been in martial arts for a while. 

" I see you have noticed the new member of the class," the Instructor said. "Let me introduce you to Inuyasha, he decided to see the fighter that gave me this nose."

"Speaking of that, how are you?" Sango said

"Good, the swelling has gone down a bit and I should be able to show my face in public soon" The Instructor let out a nervous laugh. " Anyway I decided to let him be your opponent for this class."

" I still can't believe you were beat up by a girl," Inuyasha said in a 'Your kidding right?' kind of tone.

"Trust me, I'm not as defenseless as I look!" Sango shot back in a competitive voice. " I'll be happy to give you both matching noses if you like."

"Yeah, try it… I'll even give you the first shot!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well on that note, we should get started, usual partners except for you Sango." The Instructor said.

The groups had split off, each pair to their own mat. Sango began to stretch, bending over to touch her toes and even doing a split or two as an added bonus stretch. Inuyasha did the same only instead of the splits he threw punches in the air. Sango couldn't help but feel that he was staring at her. Indeed he was, he had noticed her tight black stretch pants, her bright pink workout top and her long dark brown hair in a high ponytail. Sango blew the bangs out of her face and met Inuyasha gaze.

" If you're done checking me out, I'll be glad to start." She boldly said

"Don't flatter yourself, I just wanted to find out your weak spot. And now that I know where it is, this fight will be done within three moves." Inuyasha threatened. 

"Blah, blah, let's just get this over with" Sango responded.

She was excited to see what this guy was made of. He sure did talk a lot. 

' Three moves, yeah right he doesn't know who he's dealing with' she thought. 

They began to inch closer to one another, shook hands and then got in positions.

It was Sango who made the first move. She decided to trip him off his feet by a low kick. Inuyasha dodged. 

" Alright here goes my turn." He said.

Inuyasha starred momentarily at the girl who now had stood up. He quickly moved toward her and tried to surprise her with a quick hit to the stomach. Sango quickly put her hands in defense and blocked his move, catching his fist in her hand. "Move One" She added mockingly.

"Feh" Inuyasha huffed

They both began exchanging blows, some were blocked and other reached their intended targets. 

*********************************45mins later***********************

The whole class had stopped their own fights and began to circle around the two exhausted fighters. Sango and Inuyasha were both dripping with sweat. Somewhere around thirty minutes into the fight they realized they were evenly matched, yet both were too stubborn to admit it. The Instructor broke threw the circle and was amazed at the intensity the two were fighting with.

"..Inuyasha….maybe…we.. should…end this…whoever gets knocked down… after the next…hit wins…." Sango said between gasps for air. 

"Yeah sure…on..the…count..of…three" Inuyasha responded evenly gasping. 

"One, two, three" Both said

**************************************************************************

The ambulance was outside the gym. Inuyasha and Sango were both sitting side by side holding ice on their heads. It was a hilarious sight to see, what had started as a friendly match ended with two black belts on the floor, passed out because of exhaustion and a knock to the head.

"I guess it was a tie then" Sango chuckled.

"I went easy on you" Inuyasha said back jokingly.

The two sat there for a moment and took in the whole scene, then as if unanimously thinking 'I must look like a dumba$$' they let out a loud burst of laughter.

"Three moves…hahaha…" Sango mocked Inuyasha voice, "More like THREE hours!"

"Yeah well how 'bout 'If your done checking me out" Inuyasha pretended to flip his hair "Give me a break!"

They continued laughing, until….

"Hey how 'bout you and I go on a date?" Inuyasha said

" Sure, Saturday good?" Sango responded with the sound of the laughter in her voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There you have it the first chapter, don't worry no odd pairings. Anyway review if you like! And I hope to have the next chap. done soon so look out for it. This is the start of something good I know it..~ Laters :)


	3. Small talk

Hi everyone, ready to get started with chap two. Feel free to review and give any suggestions I'm an open-minded writer. Anyway on with the show! Usual *** I own nothing* **

#############################################################################

Inuyasha stood outside the gym for sometime. The wind had begun to pick up and the dark clouds could be seen over the purple night sky, rain was coming. He was trying to no avail to hail a cab, yet whenever he needed one most they never could be found or even more frustrating, they never stopped.

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice asked.

Inuyasha turned to see an SUV pull out of the parking lot. Inside was none other than Sango. He turned raised an eyebrow and responded with a simple "sure". The door flew open as the rain began to sprinkle he got in.

"Thanks, I hate waiting for cabs." He said

"No problem." Sango said as she lowered the volume on the stereo.

"What are you listening to?" Inuyasha asked as he adjusted his seat.

"Some demo of a band" Sango replied

"Demo? Are you in the music industry or what?" Inuyasha proceeded with the interrogation.

"Not really, I'm an entertainment writer for the local paper. Some band just sent this in asking if I would write a review for them." Sango explained

"Oh I get it, do you usually let little nothing bands boss you around?" Inuyasha asked

"Well I saw them at a club and I asked to hear more of their work, for your information this 'little nothing band' is pretty good" Sango said, "so where do you live I've been driving around without any direction." 

"Actually you're headed the right way, I live at the East End Apartments." Inuyasha stated

"Really? So do I, when did you move in?" Sango inquired

"About three months or so, you?" Inuyasha asked

"Well me and my room mate moved in two years ago." Sango responded

The small talk had tired Inuyasha (*AN: ADD maybe?*) and turned his head to face the window. The rain had begun to come down in even drops. The lights of the streets and the height of the buildings gave the typical big city feel. Inuyasha had moved from a small town outside the city and the idea that he had become another part of the mass of people in the city had made him feel lonely. In the three months he had lived there he had hardly spoken a word to anyone. The instructor at the gym had become the closest thing to a friend and even then he only talked to him when he had started working there. 

"So what do you do for a living?" Sango broke the silence. 

"Well, it might interest you to know that I am a new instructor at the gym." Inuyasha spoke

"Really, guess I'll have to find a new place to work out." Sango joked, "But seriously, I have never seen you there, what do you teach?"

"A little of this and that, I usually do one on one training in the afternoons." Inuyasha said

"Oh, well that explains it." Sango said

"So what's with the soccer mom SUV?" Inuyasha kidded

"Actually my son is in baseball" Sango stated 

Inuyasha was taken back, she had a kid? 'Oh great now what do I say' he thought. Without intention Inuyasha's face had turned a pale. 

"Inuyasha, It was a joke" Sango said while waving her hand in front of shocked and pale Inuyasha. He had stared blankly for some time. 

"Yeah…real funny K ." Inuyasha said flatly

"It's a good thing I really didn't have a kid I think you would have jumped out of the car!" Sango laughed

"You know that's not the best thing to say to a guy you're going on a date with." Inuyasha warned, the hint of laughter in his voice.

Sango pulled into the underground parking lot. Inuyasha stepped out of the car and watched as Sango pulled out an umbrella. "I'm pretty sure you know that there's a short walk from here." She said. 

"Yeah" Inuyasha said as he began to walk in front of Sango.

On the way to the building the two exchanged the basic's: Favorite food, Soccer team, (actually all their favorite teams) and the usual how bout the weather.

When they arrived Sango buzzed them in. They both headed towards the elevator and got in. By the time Inuyasha reached his floor they had picked a place to eat on their date.

"So I'll see ya on Saturday, what's your apartment number?" Inuyasha asked

"A674, and by the way, your turn to drive next time!" Sango said as the elevator door closed. 

((((((*)))))))((((((((*))))))))((((((((*))))))))2 days later(((((((((((*)))))))))))))((((((((*)))))))))

Sango's week had gone by quickly. Most of her work was done at night. She went to clubs checked out the latest bands and attractions and then wrote about them at home. Since her boss was out of town she took it upon herself to work at home. When Saturday came she spent the early part of the day cleaning. Since Kagome left she hadn't made much of a mess by herself, but when all you do is eat out and you haven't washed anything it gets kinda messy. She had almost forgotten the whole date until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sango answered. 

"Hey San, its Kagome"

"Oh, hey Kagome! Found some time away from studying?"

"Actually, I just got up from a nap. How exciting huh?"

"Fascinating. So how is life over there?"

"Well it's alright, how about you? Have you been on any 'steamy' dates while I was gone?"

" Actually, you just reminded me, I have a date tonight."

"No kidding, well just make sure to tell me everything when you get home."

"Still nosey as always" Sango joked "Oh, I better get ready he'll be here in hour"

"Yeah, talk to you later, luv ya!"

"Luv ya too! Bye"

***************Hour later*************************************************

A knock came on the door. Sango opened it and stepped out. She quickly looked Inuyasha over and saw that he was better looking in normal clothes. He had on some khaki pants and a red sweater. It was appropriate, the weather had gotten suddenly cold since Thursday. Inuyasha greeted Sango and looked her over. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a V neck black sweater. As opposed to the last time he saw her she had her hair down. "Ready to go?" She asked "Sure, but the place we are going to eat is just a walk away, actually it closer to the building then my car." Inuyasha replied. The two walked in the elevator and out the lobby door. 

"We agreed on Chinese right?" Inuyasha asked

*************(((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))************************

Okay, so there you have it another chap. Hope it wasn't too boring. The good stuff is coming up so be sure to read on! Review if you like! ~Laters J 


	4. A kiss

I'm writing my heart out since I got all this free time. Thanks to all who reviewed, it really does help someone who is new at this. Anyway here goes chap three! Usual (**Don't own them)**

*************&&&&&&&&&&&******(*)*******&&&&&&&&&&&************

Sango woke up at eleven, which was unusually late for her. She often enjoyed Sunday mornings the news, a big breakfast and a good hour to fully read the paper front page to last. Not to mention the Sunday comics, which had been a guilty pleasure of hers since the sixth grade. But this morning was different, instead of waking up to the sounds of the newly awakened city she was confronted with an obnoxious snoring. She walked out of her room, through the short hallway and into the living room. There on the couch was Inuyasha, lying down awkwardly with his mouth opening with each new burst of sound. Since the source of the noise was found the only thing left to do was to shut it up. Sango crept up to the sleeping Inuyasha and pinched his nose with two fingers. He coughed and almost gagged and then as Sango let go began snoring again. 'Alright then, since that didn't work maybe this will' she thought, with newfound determination. Sango opened the refrigerator and pulled out a jar of diced garlic. She quietly opened the jar and inched toward the couch. As she bent over to place it under Inuyasha's nose she was caught off guard when the young man suddenly popped up, unintentionally bumping heads with Sango. 

"OW!!" they both yelled

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me!" Inuyasha began yelling, "Where the am I!?"

"You fell asleep on my couch after our date last night." Sango explained. "I left you there cause you looked so comfortable plus you wouldn't budge"

Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion, trying to recollect exactly what had happened last night. 

*********Flashback*******************************************************

The date had gone pretty well so far. Sango and Inuyasha had surprisingly a lot in common. They both liked the same music and the same well… everything. After dinner and a bit of walking around they had happened to come across a bar that was showing the much-hyped baseball game. 

"This looks like a good spot" Inuyasha said.

The two sat down and ordered some drinks while helping themselves to a few snacks at the counter. 

" So how about after the game we go back to my place?" Sango suggested. 

"Sounds fine with me" Inuyasha replied. As he began to wonder exactly what Sango had in mind to do when they got there. 

*********Two hours, 5 homeruns and three drinks later***********************

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Sango asked worriedly

"That's bull sh*t, I can't believe they lost to those Jacka$$es!" There was only one thing that would make Inuyasha this angry; his favorite team had lost. 

"It's not the end of the world you know.." Sango said trying to calm down the raging fan next to her. "they only lost one game."

Inuyasha was shocked "One game! One game! If they lose the next three games, then they get knocked out as the leagues number one team, Sango do you know what that means?"

Sango stared blankly at Inuyasha and took a guess as to what it meant "The world will blow up and all humanity as we now it will come to an end?" She responded sarcastically.

"Pretty much!" Inuyasha snapped "Oh and I'll lose $1,150 bucks since I bet on them" he added

Sango patted him gently on the back, "Don't worry Inuyasha the most important thing is at least you didn't bet on this game"

Inuyasha's face had practically fallen off. "Actually" he said, "I did."

"How much?" Sango asked sternly as if about to scold a child

"About $300, you know it was a sure thing, they had to win."

"Well that said and done, how about we just call it a night?" And with that Sango paid the tab and led a heartbroken as well as empty pocketed Inuyasha out the door.

***

As they walked closer to the apartment building Inuyasha had soon become his normal grumpy self, as opposed to his blinded rage version. The two entered the building and walked to the elevator. 

"Feeling better?" Sango asked

"Yeah, all I want is to relax in front of a TV and get drunk." He boldly admitted.

"Well first let me give you the CD that I was listening to the other day, I'm sure you'll like the band." Sango suggested, "Besides Inuyasha, I have a big screen TV."

****

Sango turned the key and opened the door. Inuyasha stepped in and as Sango switched on the lights he got a glimpse of the room. The apartment had a studio, loft type feel. The light hardwood floor added to the spacious feeling and the sleek modern design of the interior was inviting. But the best part had to be the large flat screen plasma TV. 

"You weren't kidding, that is a huge TV" Inuyasha said.

'"Told ya" Sango said, "Make yourself at home"

Sango settled herself in while Inuyasha sat down on the dark purple couch that had black pillows.

"Here" Sango said as she tossed the remote and settled next to him on the couch.

She sat there and calmly watched as Inuyasha flipped channels. They decided on watching some lame cable movie about sharks. 

"I bet the fat guy gets eaten first" Sango pointed out

"I've had enough betting today, and besides the thin girl is the first to go, I saw this on Wednesday." Inuyasha said 

"So Inuyasha, what do you think?" Sango asked

"About what?" Replied Inuyasha as he turned to look at her

"All night I have been getting mixed signals from you. I don't now if we are on a date or just hanging out as friends." Said Sango

"You know, I don't know. Sometimes I feel as though we might be a couple, and other times I feel as if we're old friends." Inuyasha replied

The two sat there in awkward silence. They had never been so open with their feelings before with anyone, but this time it felt as though they couldn't hide anything. Almost as if they were thinking the same thing, they both turned to one another and kissed. At first it was like any other kiss, but they soon were overcome with a feeling that they were kissing a life long friend not lover. They quickly pulled apart and looked at one another.

"Definitely Friends" they both said in unison.

***********************Back to reality**************************

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sango called

"Huh? Oh what?" Inuyasha said

"I asked if you wanted breakfast"

"Sure" He said.

****************************************************************  


All right, next chap we'll meet Kagome (actually Inuyasha will) and we will also find out who is in love with Sango! Keep an eye out, review if you like! Till then ~ Laters


	5. Welcome back!

Hey everyone. Thanks sooooo much for all the support, I really enjoy reading what you all think of the story. Here goes chap four, enjoy! (**Don't own a thing!)**

^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****

"Do you plan on waking up anytime soon?" an annoyed Sango said to the sleeping Inuyasha.

"Not really, unlike you I don't go to an office everyday" Inuyasha replied.

It had been 2 months since Sango had met Inuyasha. In that time they had developed a good friendship which mostly revolved around Inuyasha leeching off Sango. He had done everything but actually moved in. He was at her apartment when she left for work and he was there when she got back. Sango had even given Inuyasha a key. All in all the two enjoyed each other's company. Inuyasha even slept over, in Kagome's room of course. And like every other morning for the past month and a half Sango was trying to kick him out.

"Maybe you should find a real job, then you could pay me back all the money you owe me for all the meals and other things I bought you." She continued

"I'll sleep on it." Not even all the words had passed his lips before he was asleep again. 

Sango closed the door, grabbed the keys and exited her apartment.

**************************

"Alright everyone, hope you remember we're on deadline!" The editor shouted at the obviously stressed reporters.

' Good thing I'm done with my stories. All that's left now is to correct them and turn them in' Sango thought with relief 

"Don't forget, Kuranosuke is coming back today so lets make a good impression!" He continued

Immediately after finishing this statement Kuranosuke Takeda walked out of the elevator. 

"Ahh, it's good to be back!" The overtly loud millionaire said.

The once overpowering sound of fingers striking keyboards had faded into silence; all except one of course. Sango had been lost in her thoughts during the whole time that her editor was taking. She had heard something about 'depression' or 'impression' and then…

"I see you haven't changed at all" a familiar voice broke her daze

"Huh, oh hey Kuranosuke, when did you come in?" She questioned

Kuranosuke had purposely voiced his entrance for the sheer hope that Sango would jump out from behind her desk and envelop him in a warm embrace. Unfortunately the exact opposite had happened and she had ignored his very existence all together. 

"As a matter of fact I got in an hour ago, you how private planes are they don't really travel on a schedule." He replied in a snotty tone.

"Why didn't you go home and rest, you must be tired from all the work you do." Sango said with slight undetected sarcasm in her voice

"You know me, I like to see how my investments are doing. And well of course I wanted to see you." He said as he gently took her hand in his. 

Sango began to blush from the embarrassment. "Well I don't see how…." She was interrupted by Kuranosuke, "You know I can think of no better way to spend my first afternoon in town then by having lunch with you." 

"Uh, " Sango was looking around at the various employees staring at her. If there was anything she hated it was public embarrassment. "Sure," She relented. 

As he began to walk away she was struck with the sudden realization. 

"Kuranosuke wait!" 

"Yes…" 

"Sorry I can't go to lunch today, I'm leaving early. My room mate is coming back today and I still have some stuff I have to get together." 

"I see, well don't worry about it there's always tomorrow." He had grabbed her hand again but this time when he was done speaking he kissed it. 

Sango could feel the heat of eyes staring at her as she walked back to her desk. Yup, public embarrassment was definitely what she hated most. She let out a sigh and sat down.

*************************

Inuyasha awoke at about 11:30, no wait, 11:45 no 12:00, the snooze button had been repeatedly stuck at every fifteen minutes. 

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP"

'Uh I hate alarms…maybe I should get up. Alright, first I'll move my arms, then I'll slowly lift my head and then finally.'

Inuyasha had finally pried himself away from the sheets and let out a big yawn. He looked around the room and then at the picture of Sango and her roommate on the side table. He stared intently at it before remembering something…or not.

'Sango told me something important was happening today but what? He thought

'I don't know I heard something about coming home, or was it something about the bills coming home, no that's not it. Oh got it, Sango wanted me to pay my half of the bills before she came home. Well then I guess I should get another job, besides a little extra money wouldn't hurt.' He thought as he remembered his gambling debt. 

Inuyasha jumped in the shower got dressed and left to go job hunting. 

*************************

Sango was excited, after all her friend was coming home after three long months at school. She could hardly wait, but then again, how would Kagome feel about Inuyasha. Her mind raced, 

'Well if worst comes to worst they will hate each other. And the best case scenario would be…'

Sango let out a laugh, 'yeah right, like Kagome and Inuyasha would ever fall in love.'

Sango entered the apartment and was surprise to find it empty. There was no time to wonder where Inuyasha was, Sango had to clean and get the apartment in order. No speck of dirt would be found after she was done. 'Kagome, we must really be good friends if I'm going to clean for you.' She thought

**********************************

Inuyasha heard the loud music blaring as he neared apartment A674. He opened the door and saw Sango mopping. 

"Why the hell are you cleaning?"

"WHAT!" Sango said 

"I SAID WHY ARE YOU CLEANING!"

Sango lowered the volume.

"What's on the ceiling?" She asked

"No, why are you…forget it. Listen, I felt bad for not helping out and guess what I got another job. And to make it all up to you, I even got two tickets to battle of the bands tonight." He said

Inuyasha was proud at his newfound sensitivity. He hardly ever felt bad about anything.

"You totally forgot didn't you." Sango said gently "Kagome comes back today, actually in an hour and a half."

"Who the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Kagome…my room mate. Inuyasha I told you about her since the first day we met. You know she is the owner of the room you sleep in every night." Sango said slowly

"Okay sooo?"

"So I have to pick her up from the airport."

"…." Inuyasha still was blank

"I can't go anywhere tonight because I'm picking up Kagome."

Inuyasha's blood began to boil, he went though all that trouble and then he gets blown off for..

"Listen I'll make it up to you" Sango said as she began to pat Inuyasha's shoulder

"But… I… then… you ...and… so.."

"I knew you'd understand, hey you can even come with me to pick her up." Sango said, "Of course you have to be able to complete full sentences."

Inuyasha sat down on the couch and said nothing. He already didn't like this Kagome person.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, she received no answer "I'm going to take a shower, hopefully when I get out your mood might have changed" She added with a hint of gentle persuasion." And maybe you can tell me about your new job."

*************************************

Kagome had been on a plane for 14 hours. She had made a promise to herself 'I'll never get on a plane again.' Yet as she looked out of the window the feeling of small insignificance she had as she watched the changing landscapes of the world mesmerized her and second thoughts flooded her mind. The plane landed and the passengers exited the airplane Kagome eagerly anticipated seeing Sango again. She began to walk down the long stretch of hallway that connected the plane with the airport when she heard a loud obnoxious voice.

"IS THAT HER?!"

The voice repeated this question loud enough to be heard as Kagome walked down the corridor.

"Inuyasha will you be quiet, people are starting to stare." Sango said as she put her hand over his mouth. "Ow, did you just bite me?!"

"Yeah and I'll do it again." 

"Puhlese." Sango managed to trip Inuyasha as she said this, knocking him on the floor. She then averted her eyes to see Kagome walk out. The two girls ran to each other.

"Kagome!!"

"Sango!!"

Before Inuyasha knew it Sango and Kagome were hugging each other and squealing like twelve-year-olds at a boy band concert. And then suddenly they began to talk in another language, no wait just very fast. They must have had an entire conversation about their life stories in one minute. Inuyasha hadn't realized he was still on the floor. He got up and cleared his throat.

"Hey!" He called when he received no attention

The two girls halted their speed talk. 

"Who is that?" Kagome asked

"Oh, um that's Inuyasha." Sango answered

Inuyasha continued dusting off his pants. When he saw a hand come out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome"

Inuyasha turned his back on the girl and began to walk.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." Kagome said clinging to the last bit of patience she had

"Maybe he went to get your luggage." Sango suggested 'This is going to be bad' she thought.

Sango and Kagome continued to talk on the way to the luggage pick up. There an impatient Inuyasha waited.

"Oh, those are mine" Kagome said as she pointed out the luggage on the rotator.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha asked

Sango immediately broke in, "Here let me help you with that."

************

It had been the most tense car ride Sango ever experienced in her life. Inuyasha and Kagome had argued about everything from luggage, to who rode in the front seat, to who did this and that. Sango was on the verge of suicide when she pulled up to the parking lot. And even from there on out the two argued on the walk home. She had given up on becoming a peacemaker, it was like watching two animals fight over territory. In fights like that it is best to cut your loses and escape with your life. Sango was sure that one would be dead by the time she reached the apartment. Luckily she was wrong.

"HEY! She yelled

The two stopped arguing and stared at Sango before answering, "WHAT!"

"I'm going inside but before I do you two are going to promise something."

"….."

"I'll take your empty expressions as a yes, now when I open the door no more arguing."

"…."

"Good"

Dinner was relatively silent. A few words here and there. Inuyasha left and Kagome and Sango continued their conversation from the airport. It was around 3:30 before they called it a night. And Kagome had almost completely forgotten about her rough introduction to Inuyasha. They both exchanged good nights and went to their rooms.

******************************************Next Day******************

"Sango…Sango…Sango?" She had fallen asleep at her desk

"Sango" Someone was whispering in her ear and tapping her shoulder

"Sango"

"Huh, oh uh…"

"Are you ready for our lunch?"

"Oh Kuranosuke, how embarrassing, I must have dosed off.." 

"Don't worry about it let's go."

He had a habit of interrupting her. 

"Sure but.."

"I was thinking a walk in the park, I made sushi."

He grabbed her hand and led her out.

************************************

Kagome was happy to open her eyes to familiar surroundings. She casually strolled out in her pajamas, made herself some cereal and turned on the TV. She had gotten comfortable when she heard the door open.

"What are you doing here!" Inuyasha questioned

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha held up the key to the apartment that Sango had given him like a trophy, and smiled. He walked over to Kagome and sat down on the couch.

"So why are you home?" He asked again

"Well I'm not going back to work till next week. Why are you here, don't you have a job?"

"Why do you care?"

"Its called making conversation." Kagome shot back, "you should try it sometime."

Inuyasha was quiet. He was determined not to like Kagome, but when he heard the slight sadness in her voice he thought he should give it a try.

"I don't start work till tomorrow." He finally said

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She turned to face Inuyasha.

"Where do you work?"

"I'm a cashier, and a gym instructor" He answered, "So why were you out of town for so long?'

"I'm studying to become a nurse."

"Suits you. You seem like the kind of person who enjoys giving little kids shots and making them cry." Inuyasha said

Kagome was ready to bite Inuyasha's head off until she realized it was a joke. She let out a laugh that seemed contagious because soon Inuyasha was laughing too.

***********************************

Sango and Kuranosuke finished lunch and decided to take a walk around the park. Actually it was Kuranosuke's idea, Sango would never think of walking in heels around a park with no sidewalk. But there she was, Kuranosuke had interrupted her before she could say no.

"Okay, a horse walks into a bar and the bartender says, hey why the long face? Get it!? Long face." 

"Kuranosuke I think I've heard enough jokes for today.." Before she could finish, Sango had fallen to the ground. "Oww!" 

"SANGO!" Kuranosuke yelled. He knelt on the ground and helped her up.

"Ugh! I slipped on something and …oww! I think I twisted my ankle!" She said. Before she knew it Kuranosuke had her in his arms and was carrying her to the car.

"Don't worry my love I know the best doctors in the world, you'll be walking in no time!"

***************************

"Kuranosuke you can put me down now, the doctor said.."

"That was no doctor, clearly he couldn't see that you have a severe sprain in your ankle!" 

"He said it was nothing bad at all, I should be able to walk after tomorrow. All I need is some Ice and a comfortable bed." Sango said

"Non-sense, I intend to carry you home and see to your every need! You have the rest of the week off, no the month!" Kuranosuke replied, "Sango I'll be there through every step of your recovery!"

"Well here's my place, put me down so I can get the keys." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..Ow!"

"See you can't even stand, here let me get those." Kuranosuke reached in Sango's purse got the keys and opened the door. Sango switched on the lights and let out a gasp of horror.

**********************************************************************

That was a long chapter! Well it had to be if our favorite lecher is to appear in next! Till then ~ Laters! Oh and like always reviews are very much welcomed!


	6. Whoa, good morning!

I'm so busy but that won't stop me! Thanks for all the reviews especially because I couldn't even find my own story for two days. Where did it go? I have no idea, but hey enough of the useless author's babble! On with the story. Oh I almost forgot, **(I own nothing).**

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&*^&&&^&^^&&^**&^*^*&*^*&^&*&&^&^&^&^^&^^&*

It was almost as if seeing fish in the sky or pigs in the sky, or anything that didn't belong in the sky for that matter. It was impossible. In all actuality, it was real. Sango had switched the lights on and saw, or more correctly, interrupted Inuyasha and Kagome's make out session. The couple had simply stared at Sango who was still in Kuranosuke's arms. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" Sango somewhat shouted

"What are **you** doing" Inuyasha answered. He was looking at Sango and Kuranosuke. In a quick scope of his eyes he saw that Sango's normally pulled up hair was down and she looked flushed. 

"Not what you're thinking!" She said as she pointed to her bandaged ankle. 

"Are you okay, what happened?" Kagome said

Kuranosuke walked into the apartment and carefully let Sango down. 

"Long story short, I was in the park taking a walk at lunch when I slipped and there you have it I twisted my ankle, or sprained it whatever." She said

"Actually, It was my fault, you see I suggested the park." Kuranosuke broke in

"Oh, Kuranosuke I didn't even notice you were here." Kagome said

"I've been hearing that a lot." He replied

"So you are?" Inuyasha asked

"This is Takeda Kuranosuke, multi-millionaire and my boss." Sango said as she limped her way to a nearby chair.

"Oh let me help you" Kuranosuke said as he guided her

For a minute there was an awkward silence while everyone looked at each other. There was a millionaire, a nurse, a gym instructor and an injured reporter, who would have thought.

"I'd better go or I'll be late for my class." Inuyasha said while making a hasty exit. "Sango, hope you feel better, I'll call you tomorrow."

Kagome got up and walked to Inuyasha. "I'll see you right?" She asked as she gave him a quick kiss. 

"Definitely" he responded as he shut the door.

Kuranosuke and Sango just stared at each other with blank expressions. As soon as Sango was sure Inuyasha was out of hearing range she was going to start asking questions. 

"What the hell happened?!!" She wanted to avoid the sound of surprise but she couldn't help it. "You two hated each other with a passion, and the next thing you know your making out…with a passion!" 

"Uh Sango, do you really wanna talk about this in front of Kuranosuke?"

"Kuranosuke doesn't care, do you? See he doesn't care." It was Sango's turn to prevent Kuranosuke from talking. And while all this happened he settled himself on the armrest of the sofa.

"Long story short" Kagome mocked, "He came by in the morning and we hung out. We got to talking and I found out he was a nice guy. I suggested we go out and after I got ready we just started…"

"Okay you can leave it at that." Sango stated

"So anyone hungry?" Kuranosuke interrupted "Dinners on me." 

"Yeah sure." The two girls answered in unison.

*******************************

After some careful maneuvering Sango was able to change her clothes and get in her comfy pajamas. Kuranosuke and Kagome caught up on the latest events in each other's lives and the pizza was delivered.

"No need to break the bank Kuranosuke." Sango joked

"Hey she suggested pizza" He said as he pointed out Kagome.

The three continued laughing at each other. Various jokes about Sango's ankle injury were made as well as jokes about Kagome's provocative predicament with Inuyasha. Kagome eventually had turned in for the night leaving Kuranosuke and Sango alone.

"Hey, thanks Kuranosuke." Sango said

"For what?" 

"For the pizza." Kuranosuke was quiet after Sango said this.

"Huh?"

"Just kidding, what I really mean is thank you for helping me."

"I could have just left you there you know, but then who would be the new editor of my magazine?"

"What? Magazine? Editor? Me? Kuranosuke did you just give me a promotion?" Sango was shocked, she was finally going to be an editor.

"Sango, you underestimate the great work you do…" Kuranosuke was interrupted by Sango's sudden embrace.

"Thank you so much." She whispered 

"I'd better go. Good night Sango." He said 

"Good night."

********************************************************************** 

Miroku was startled by the sound of thunder, so much that it woke him up from his sleep. He turned and looked to his left to see the girl from the bar sleeping calmly. She obviously hadn't heard the rain. Miroku hated doing this, he always went out somewhere and hit on a girl, sometimes she would go home with him and sometime she would slap him. Ultimately whether or not he went home with anyone or not he was always alone, he always felt alone. He shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

When he woke up this time it was to his alarm. The girl to his left was still there sleeping, he was almost tempted to start slamming pans together to see if that had any effect. Of course there was no time for that he had to go to work. Damn. He got up and took a shower but when he got out she was gone. 

'Good' he thought,' I hate the morning after, it's so awkward. How do you say get out of my apartment and I never want to see you again, and still sound like a nice guy?' 

He got dressed and walked to the kitchen only to find the girl making coffee. She walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" she asked

"Not as good as you I'm afraid." he said as he poured a cup for himself 

"Sorry to hear that. I just wanted you to know that I had a great time and I would love it if we had dinner tonight." She said

This was the 'never want to see you' part of awkward morning after conversation.

"Actually, I have plans to see my grandma at the hospital tonight." He answered; he had used that one about 10 times so it was relatively new.

"Oh, but I thought you said you had no family in town." She inquired

'Damn, why would I say that?' he thought. 

"Well you see, she is my only family and I didn't feel like letting a beautiful girl like you worry over my little problems." He answered

'That was good, I'll give myself five points for creativity', he thought.

"Oh Miroku you're so charming. I definitely won't settle for no, we'll have dinner tomorrow then?" She persisted

"Listen, I gotta go or I'll be late. My maid will be here in two hours and she doesn't like to clean while I have company, so you had better go by then." 

This was the 'get out of my apartment' part of the awkward morning after conversation. 

"Thanks for everything." He quickly grabbed his keys and finished coffee as he said all this, towards the 'Thanks for everything' part he was opening the door and by the time the girl had rushed after him to ask for his number he was long gone. He left her alone and somewhat bewildered, but she still wasn't going to settle for 'no'. 

****

Miroku got to work 20 minutes early. Just in time to show the new guy around.

"So... you're the new guy," He said.

Inuyasha was still asleep; he didn't even remember how he got to work.

"Yup."

"What's your name?" 

"Yup." 

Miroku knew this was definitely a man a little words.

"Okay, so let me show you around Yup." He laughed nervously and still the new guy was expressionless.

It was around half of the tour that Inuyasha realized Miroku hadn't really told him anything about how things worked. He had only explained characteristics about the women who worked there. 

"And that girl, don't even bother asking her out she..." 

"Are you going to explain anything useful?" Inuyasha interrupted

"So your finally awake, Yup?"

"What did you call me?"

"I asked your name about ten minutes ago and all you said was 'Yup', so that's what I called you." Miroku explained

"Well my name is Inuyasha and if you don't mind I'd like to know how the cash register works."

"Sure." Miroku said, he was happy the new guy was awake now.

*********************************

Sango opened her eyes to find that Kagome had put a post it on her forehead. She peeled off the bright yellow paper, focused her vision and read: 'Hey San, went to take Inuyasha to work, will be back with groceries and movies. Till then sweet dreams!'

Sango tried to get up but found out that injuries hurt a lot worse the day after. She hopped her way to the bathroom and tried to wash off. After about 30 minutes she got out of the shower and put on another pair of pajamas. She heard Kagome open the door, but she was talking to someone. She recognized it was Kuranosuke.

"Hey, guys!" She yelled

"Hey, Sango hope you're in the mood for cereal!" Kagome shouted back across the apartment.

She and Kuranosuke walked into Sango's room to find her already showered and her bed already made. 

"You never take a break do you?" Kuranosuke joked

"You weren't kidding about being there every step of my recovery." Sango joked back

"More like every limp." Kagome laughed.

"Very funny, next time your hurt I'll be sure to leave post it's all over you. So what's on the agenda? Corny horror movies, food and?" 

"Well there's not much you can do besides relax and take it easy." Kagome said

"By the way Sango, I made sure to bring your laptop in case you wanted to get some work done."

"With a friend like you Kuranosuke, who needs a boss?" Sango teased

****************************************************************

"How is the first day going Inuyasha?" Miroku asked over the register.

"Fine, how long till were off?" He asked

"About 15 minutes, but hey whose counting?" Miroku answered

The day had gone by terribly slow. No one seemed to need groceries on a Monday afternoon, only housewives and they always had their bratty kids with them. Miroku seemed not to care, but Inuyasha was tired of standing all day and punching numbers and scanning items and bagging them. The good thing in all of this was that he and Miroku got to know each other and unlike his past getting to know one another conversations he found out that he and Miroku had one key thing different. Miroku was a lecher. He had hit on practically every woman who was in his isle. And to make things worse he would even hit on the stay at home moms, bratty kids and all. But besides that very weird and desperate difference they had a typical guy bond.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Alright time to go home." Inuyasha said

"You sound exited. What's waiting for you at home?" Miroku asked

"I promised the girls I'd be there after I…"

"Girls eh?"

"It's not what you thinking pervert, there my friends."

"Oh, for a minute there you were my new hero." Miroku joked

"Yeah well I'm only friends with one of them and the other I'm kinda seeing."

"Sure buddy, I'll see ya tomorrow." 

Miroku walked out and couldn't help but wonder how a guy like Inuyasha could be friends with two girls. 'Oh well' he thought ' maybe he can introduce me to one.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That is actually not the entire chapter but I guessed I should stop there or else it would go on forever. I'll have the second part, or maybe just another chapter, posted soon and then the story will actually get interesting! Please review and tell me what you think! Laters~


	7. The plan

Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed it means the world to me because it motivates this author to continue writing. All right since that is out of the way on with the story. Disclaimer* (**I own nothing)***

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Inuyasha crept into Sango and Kagome's apartment. It was still early enough that the sun was barley casting it's rays into the morning sky the heavy rain clouds parted just enough so that it was a mixture of purple and pink hues. Yet as Inuyasha walked about the apartment each room was gray. 'Good' he thought, 'I still have time to talk to Sango.' He walked into her room and saw her sleeping peacefully, her ankle still wrapped. Her came closer to her and was about to scare her into consciousness until. 

"I know your there" Sango mumbled

"Damn, I almost had you" he whispered

"I heard you the minute you opened the door." She answered.

Inuyasha settled himself onto her bed and lied down next to her. She still had her eyes closed to the untrained eye she was still asleep, but Inuyasha knew she was awake.

"So are we still on for tonight?" He asked

"I don't know it depends if I feel like helping you." She answered

" Yeah, yeah so you'll be picking me up right?"

"Well it's been four days I should be able to drive, I can walk almost normally."

"And Kagome won't be here right?"

"Yeah, she'll be at work and Kuranosuke's out of town so well have as long as we need."

"Good. So my place or yours?"

"Well she won't expect it at my place, if you actually invited her to your apartment then she'll catch on."

"Right." Inuyasha said still keeping his whisper.

The two laid there in silence. That night Inuyasha was going to make his move. He was going to ask Kagome to officially be his girlfriend. Due to some planning by Sango it was going to be perfect, roses, candy the whole nine yards. Of course there had to be perfect timing or else they would be busted. Sango was just happy to spend the day alone, ever since Monday Kagome and Kuranosuke hadn't left her a moment's peace. She was excited that she was going to spend the whole day watching crap daytime television and not caring about how she looked. Inuyasha on the other hand was just nervous, he had thought about Kagome day after day and now that he was going to express his feelings he was well… drawing a blank on what to say. Kagome walked into the room.

"Good Morning." She said as she joined Inuyasha and Sango in bed.* (A.N. that sounds wrong, oh well)*

She was greeted with muffled sleepy hellos.

"Don't you guys work?" Sango said

"Yeah" They both answered in unison

"Just 10 minutes more…" Kagome said already falling asleep

Ten minutes later the phone rang breaking the silence of the early morning. Kagome sat up and walked to the shower, and Inuyasha slowly moved into the kitchen.

Sango answered the phone in a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?" Kuranosuke asked

"No I just was laying down, how is everything?"

"Fine, my dad is going to be transferred to another hospital closer to town."

"Well, that's better. I'm sure he misses you." Sango said

"I just wanted to ask how you were doing."

"I should be the least of your worries."

"Sango, there is never a moment that I don't think of you."

It was hard to ignore the comments Kuranosuke made. Even over the phone Sango felt embarrassed. They weren't even going out, yet he felt he could tell her things like that. Sango never knew what to say it was a roadblock in the conversation.

"Uh, Kuranosuke. I'm happy to hear I mean so much to you but you should really be concerned about your father."

"I know once he is back home and away from all this stress he'll be better, he wants to see you."

"Well in the mean time tell him I send my love."

" I will" Kuranosuke said," I better go, call you later."

"Yeah, bye." Sango said 

Upon hearing that Kuranosuke's father was in the hospital Sango began to remember her own father. It was a sad memory, and she pushed the thoughts away. It had been ten years ago and the memory was still fresh the wounds not yet healed. Sango got up and met Inuyasha in he kitchen.

"Your out of milk."

"Well you work at a supermarket, pick some up" She joked

"Never mind." He said

()()()()()()()()()()())()()()(())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()())())((()()((()()()()()()(()()

The phone rang for the fifth time in Miroku's apartment. That girl from the bar had some how gotten a hold of it. He bet it was the maid who told her, she was going to get fired. No, that was too harsh he would just make a big mess, no then he'd have to pay her more to pick it up. Oh, forget it he would just change his number. He had thought about moving all together, that girl from the bar had a stalker personality. It gave him chills. It didn't matter now; he was going to work and that meant…

********

"Good morning, your total is 35.78, will you bear my child?"

"Here's a check and no."

Inuyasha loved to watch Miroku strike out with every girl that went into his lane. 

"That makes 23 in a row." He laughed 

"24 is my lucky number." Miroku said

An old woman was the next in line. Miroku scanned her items and gave her the total.

"Good Morning, your total is 13.45…"

"I'll bare your children!" The old woman said in an eager tone

Miroku had begun to sweat, damn number 24. Inuyasha had practically fallen on the floor from laughter. 

"Thank you mam, but a woman as beautiful as yourself is undeserving of someone like me, here's your change…NEXT!"

"Oh… Miroku…you're…hilarious! I think… I… passed out...from laughing!!" Inuyasha said between fits of laughter

"Yeah well I think I better hold off on the 'Will our bare my child' line for a while."

*******************************(8 HOURS LATER)************************** 

Sango's day had gone perfectly. She loved being alone, she was thinking of changing the locks on the door that way no one would bother her. In the past two months she had suddenly acquired two new roommates (Inuyasha and Kuranosuke). She had finished her stories for the paper, eaten a large milk free breakfast, taken a long bath and had listened to music as loud as she liked. 

' Inuyasha should be calling anytime now.' She thought

******

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked restraining his temper as much as possible

"It's called overtime, Instead of getting off at four you'll be working until 12:00." The manager said

"You don't understand I have plans…"

"Cancel them or look for a new job, or find someone else to cover for you. It's your choice."

Just then Inuyasha saw Miroku leave his register. 

"Bye.."

"Wait Miroku you have to do something for me?"

Miroku stopped in his tracks and walked to Inuyasha.

"What's up you need a ride home?"

"No actually I need you to take my shift."

"But I just got off work…I mean really Inuyasha I have plans." He didn't really have plans he just wanted to get Inuyasha back for that morning by making him squrm.

"Well cancel them, I got a date tonight!" Inuyasha was panicking

"A date eh…?"

"Listen are you going to help me or what?" Inuyasha said impatiently

"Sure, but you owe me." Miroku said calmly

"Whatever."  


********************************************************

RING, RING, RING!

"Hello"

"You sound very happy, why?" Inuyasha asked

"Why not?"

"Right…so are you gonna pick me up?"

"I'll think about it."

"haha very funny. I'll be waiting." Inuyasha said flaty

"Yeah, and get some milk while your at it." Sango said

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Sango walked into the store. It was the first time all week she had set foot outside the apartment. She had forgotten other people existed. 

'Where's Inuyasha" She thought

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Hey wait a sec I just have to check out." Inuyasha said

"Sure."

*****

Miroku was a regreatting taking another shift. The store was dead, no one had been in his lane for about 30min. He had taken up a game of eye spy, but it was boring playing by himself. His eyes scanned the store when something or rather someone caught his eye.

(()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()()()()()()()()())()()((()()(())()(()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay I think I'll end it there. A good old cliffhanger…not really a cliff ahnger as much as me being a jerk and cutting the chapter short. Please review and tell me what you think! ~Laters 


	8. Eye Spy

All right here goes Chap…I forgot what chapter this was. Anyway here it goes enjoy! **(I own nothing)**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Miroku's little game of eye spy was definitely a lot more interesting. He had turned his attention to the door of the store when she came in. And just who was she. He didn't know for sure but she knew…Inuyasha? Miroku was a little bit confused, was that one of Inuyasha's friends? No wonder he didn't hit on anyone, if Miroku had a friend like that he would never look at another girl again. Okay maybe that was an overstatement but he was pretty sure he would never look at another girl in the next ten minutes. Right now all he wanted to do was find out her name where she lived and everything about her. 

*****

Sango walked to the front of the store by the cash registers. This store was empty and some strange guy at one of the registers was staring at her. Maybe he had a disorder, like the one she saw on TV that day. It was something that unabled people to move their pupils and they had the appearance of staring, it was very sad. Well whatever it was she continued walking around till she settled next to a wall. She accidentally locked eyes for a moment with the disabled man at the register. 'Weird' she thought, 'if he didn't have that strange look on his face he would be very handsome.' 

*****

'She looked at me' Miroku thought, 'Now if I just say something maybe I can get her number.'

Miroku walked towards his new favorite customer. For the life of him he had lost his ability to speak. Finally after what seemed like forever he was able to say a confident "hello".

"Hey" Sango said

Miroku was excited, her voice was…heavenly.

"I haven't seen you around here." Miroku continued in a charming voice.

"It has been a while hasn't it? I'm glad you were finally able to talk to me." Sango said

Miroku wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but hey if she was playing games it was fine with him.

"Really, if I knew you were interested I would have tried to get to know you sooner." He said with a flirtatious tone.

"Kohaku hold on a sec my phone has static." Sango moved further down

Miroku was shocked, she was on a cell phone the whole time. No wonder she didn't talk to him face to face. Who was Kohaku? He was definitely going to ask Inuyasha.

"What do you mean Sota has a girlfriend? Does Kagome know?" Sango asked, "Your right at least he didn't use some lame line like 'will you bear my child'." She laughed.

Miroku was suddenly depressed, that didn't go well at all. 

Inuyasha walked out of he employee's locker room and looked for Sango. Before he could move an inch Miroku had already gotten in his way. 

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"I know how you can pay me back." Miroku said

"Yeah, what is it" Inuyasha said as he moved passed Miroku

"I want a date."

"You really are a pervert. Listen, I don't swing that way."

"Not with you stupid, with her." Miroku said as he pointed out Sango

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked

"Sango, what a name." Miroku said in awe

"You want to go on a date with Sango?" Inuyasha said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "Jeez, you should have asked me for something easier than that, like collecting hundreds of jewel shards across feudal Japan and defeating an evil demon."

"What? Inuyasha that didn't make any sense at all."

"Whatever, just for further info Sango won't go on a date with you." 

"Yeah and why not?" Miroku asked a little bit hurt at the comment

"Because you have some bad habits…I don't have time for this. I'll ask her about it but I won't make any guarantees."

Miroku was left in behind in a hopeful stupor. 

"Ready?" Sango asked as she began walking.

"I got everything." Inuyasha said

***********************************2hrs later************************ 

"Alright candles"

-"Check"

"Roses"

-"Check"

"Dinner"

-"Check and you better enjoy it, I don't cook for just anyone."

"Feh. What are we missing?"

-"Listen I got everything you should say on this card, don't screw it up." 

"Have a little faith in me Sango I don't need your note cards."

-"Sure, then would you mind telling me what you plan on saying to Kagome?"

" Are you religious? Cause I'm the answer to all your prayers."

Sango knocked him on the head. "That was the worst line I ever heard."

"You don't know the guy I work with, now that's bad," Inuyasha said laughing, "Speaking of which, what's going on with you and Kuranosuke?" 

"Kuranosuke? Nothing why?" Sango said suspiciously

"Cause I promised a guy form work you'd go on a date with him if he took my shift."

"What!"

Sango was fuming. The last time she was set up on a blind date by Inuyasha it was with some guy from the gym named Kouga. That was a disaster, all the guy did was talk about himself non-stop. Sango was on the verge of insanity. It was a nightmare. And to top it off he tried to make a move on her. Luckily she was able to give him a black eye. She wouldn't let Inuyasha set her up on a date in a million years. 

"How desperate do I look?" She said

"You want the truth?" Inuyasha said teasingly

"I'm not going on another blind date!"

"I told him you weren't going to be up for it." Inuyasha said

"Good. He shouldn't be surprised."

"Yup, just like I predicted."

"And what does that mean?" Sango said curiously

"Nothing." Inuyasha didn't think it would work. She was falling for the oldest trick. He read sometime ago that the way to trick people into doing whatever you wanted was to convince them they were predicable. No one likes to be predictable and Sango was no exception. 

"Tell me Inuyasha, what do you mean 'just like I predicted'?

"Nothing, it's just that your' re never up for anything new. Your boring."

"I am not boring… I just don't…oh why do I care what you think."

"I knew you were going to say that. Face it when was the last time you did anything exciting?" Inuyasha said making a point.

"….."

"See. I'll just tell him you weren't up for meeting someone new and maybe having a good time. Anyway, we got everything right?" 

"Uh, yeah."

"Good, so you'll be out of the way when Kagome comes over." Inuyasha said 

"Uh, yeah sure…. hey I'm not predicable am I"

"I thought you didn't care what I thought." Inuyasha said patronizingly

"Your right I don't." And with that Sango went to get ready.

"I thought you were going to stay here?"

"I'm going out."

"To see a movie I bet."

"No." 

'Damn I really am predictable' She thought.

Before Sango left wished Inuyasha good luck. Kagome called her and she explained that she wanted to stay at home for the night. Every thing was going perfectly to plan all except that Inuyasha was nervous as a fat girl in a bikini. Sango was still thinking about what Inuyasha said. Maybe she would go on that date.

***************************************************************

Hey, that about does it for chapter seven. I remembered about half way through the story. I actually thought this out differently but somehow I thought ending it like this was better the chapter that is, not the story. Did that make any sense at all? Didn't think so. Well until next time ~ Later days and please review!


	9. Kagome meets the lecher

Okay it took a while for me to write this cause I backed myself into a corner on the story. Now I got an idea and yeah nothing else to say. So here it goes the 2nd version of this chapter. **(I Own Nothing)**

______________________________________________________________________

"So then what happened?" Sango asked 

"Well then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend." Kagome said, a blush running to her face.

"Really, and what did you say?" Sango asked

She already knew the answer to this question. Immediately after the date Inuyasha had called Sango and told her the coast was clear to come home. Sango didn't want to walk in on anything like last time that was an image she wanted out of her head. Sango had started her interrogation of Inuyasha when he called her. All he would say is that he wasn't single anymore. It was all she needed to know.

"Sango?" 

"Huh, oh sorry Kagome I was in a daze for a moment."

"That's okay, so how was your night."

"Well I was freezing because I forgot my scarf and gloves, the movie was so, so, and I had a okay dinner, nothing to bad." Sango said

"No prince charming yet?" Kagome joked

"Only toads, anyway I've made a promise to myself to stay single."

"Oh really, why? Kagome asked

"Here's an example. Yesterday all I saw were couples." Sango explained

"Yeah and?"

"Well, all the girls were so…so helpless. None of them seemed to have a mind of their own. Their boyfriends just lead them around like pets. I'm not that kind of girl, ever since my father died I have learned to be independent. That's the real world. I never pictured myself as a house wife depending on a husband to provide for me, not that there is anything wrong with that." Sango said

"That's how you feel now, but I'm willing to make a bet that soon you'll think differently." Kagome said, "You never know maybe your true love is under your nose, like Kuranosuke." 

"Kagome, what are you talking about, Kuranosuke doesn't…."

"Sango he has been in love with you since we were all children, if you hadn't noticed that your totally clueless." Kagome said

Sango thought about that for a moment, she cared for Kuranosuke, but whether or not she loved him was different. Even if he loved her, Sango wasn't willing to take the risk of being hurt. It was a defense she had always had.

************************************************************************* 

Miroku was tired. He had only gotten 5hrs of sleep since he got off work. He couldn't fall asleep until 3 in the morning and he had woke up at eight. He was definitely in need of a vacation. 

"Hey Perv!" Inuyasha called 

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? Did you realize that you hadn't hit on anyone the whole day?"

"Really" Miroku responded

"Did you finally get a clue and retire your pickup line?" Inuyasha joked

"I'm just sleepy that's all. You know I did work your shift last night." Miroku said, following it with a yawn. 

"Oh."

The rest of the day Miroku and Inuyasha hardly spoke to each other. Inuyasha was busy and Miroku was barely conscious. He almost forgot about Sango until….

"RING, RING, RING!" 

Inuyasha's phone went off in the employee break room. Miroku looked at it, Inuyasha went to talk to the boss and check out of work. The phone again, this time Miroku's curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. 

"Hello?" He answered

"Is this Inuyasha?"

"Actually no, you see it's his phone but I answered it. He's not here at the moment." Miroku said

"Oh, well this is Kagome, let me guess is this is the lecher?"

"I see Inuyasha has been spreading lies again, let me guess you're his girlfriend?"

"Word travels fast. What's your name?"

"Miroku."

"So Miroku, how long is Inuyasha supposed to be gone?" Kagome asked

"He and I are about to get off work, he should be back in a minute." Miroku explained

"Got any plans tonight?" Kagome was up to something; she gazed at Sango who was drying her hair. The girls had planned a night out to celebrate Sango's full recovery and Inuyasha and Kagome's budding relationship. Since Kuranosuke was out of town Sango was dateless and Miroku seemed like a nice replacement.

"I was planning on dinner and a long nights rest. Why?" Miroku asked

"Your more than welcome to join Inuyasha, Me and Sango tonight, were in the mood for celebration." 

It was too good to be true. Miroku suddenly forgot any feelings of exhaustion; he had a chance with Sango. 

"Kagome who are you talking to?" Sango asked 

"So are you up for it?" Kagome whispered

"Sure, I'll give Inuyasha a ride to your place after I change." Miroku responded

"Great I look forward to it." Kagome said

"Miroku, who are you talking to?" Inuyasha asked

"Listen Kagome it was nice talking to you, gotta go." Miroku said quickly

"You better not be calling another escort service!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome heard this as she hung up the phone and laughed. Sango walked towards her, running her fingers in her newly dried hair. 

"So, who was it?" Sango asked as she eyed Kagome with suspicion

"You'll see it's a surprise your sure to enjoy." She said, "maybe your Prince Charming."

___________________________________________________________________

Okay a little on the short side but I promise the next chap is going to be really good. It takes a while for our two favorite characters to meet but I find that it builds suspense. Unlike some stories when there making out by the first chap. Anyway please review and let this little author know how she doing. Any suggestions are welcomed! Thanks a bunch ~Laters


	10. Sango meets the lecher

Okay after a break I think I am ready to continue with the story. Thanks to all the readers 

who were patient, I think I'm the only one who takes nine chapters to get the love interests

together. Anyway from here on out the story should be more interesting. (I own nothing)

**************************(((((((((((()))))))))))))******************

"I get the feeling I'm being set up." Sango stated while staring at Kagome, "What are you

up to?"

"….."

"I can tell by the grin it must be…a date." Sango concluded.

"….."

"Not talking eh?" Sango walked past Kagome. She was wondering what exactly she was going to get into. Just as Kagome was going to speak up the doorbell rang.

" Here they are." Kagome said slyly

"They?" Sango asked

"I'll get it" Kagome walked to the door opened it and gestured for Inuyasha and Miroku

to come in.

Sango showed little interest in Inuyasha. It was his friend that gave her a feeling of vague familiarity. They walked in and Inuyasha immediately took his favorite spot, right in front

of the TV. His friend however made polite conversation with Kagome. As Miroku looked 

about the room his eyes found Sango who likewise was looking at him. She approached him 

and extended her hand.

"I'm Sango, nice to meet you."

"I'm Miroku."

"Haven't we met somewhere, you seem very familiar?"

Miroku was surprise that she would recall anything of his existence. Actually he had hoped 

she wouldn't remember anything about him , it was embarrassing that he flirted with someone 

who was on a cell phone, even worse if that person remembered it. 

"Actually I don't think we have, I wouldn't forget someone quite as beautiful as yourself."

Ah that was good, he was a master at words. Miroku sometimes thought he should become a lawyer, he could get himself out of any bad situation. 

"Hum." Sango somewhat sighed. She wasn't into sweet talk at all, Kuranosuke had given her 

enough experience with that and compliments were cast off like lint on a sweater. Something 

about Miroku gave her a strange feeling, when he looked at her it was as though he knew her

for a lifetime. All in all it was unnerving. 

"Inuyasha are you going to watch TV or are you going to join us?" Kagome said playfully

"Wait till commercial." Inuyasha said automatically.

Kagome went to pry him off the couch.

"He must really like TV." Miroku said

"You have no idea." Sango laughed.

It bothered Miroku that his flattery hadn't earned any points. But in his scale he wasn't too bad off. Miroku was no stranger to dating, women were his hobby it was a kind of game. He had even made a point scale for it. The highest score was 100, and with Sango he was sure to get an A+. 

********************************************

The ride to dinner was enjoyable. The group piled into Sango's SUV, and the debate about whether or not Inuyasha had a car was under way. None of them had seen him drive, not even Sango. Inuyasha's main defense was that it was in the shop. Miroku was above the rest at cracking jokes on Inuyasha's behalf. That had automatically made him a part of their group. They arrived at the restaurant and within five minutes they were seated, despite the long wait and angry glares from those who had apparently been waiting over an hour. It was Miroku who had put their names down, he ignored the protest of Inuyasha whose main concern was the wait. The host had noticed Miroku's entrance and immediately shuffled about.

"Miroku, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

"Just out with some friends, let's keep it low key, okay?"

"Right away, your usual table will be ready."

"There really is no rush…" It was to late, the host was bending over backwards for their most valued customer. 'so much for low key.' Miroku thought.

********************************************

"Desert anyone?" 

The waiters had paid an enormous amount of attention to Miroku and his party. They had had a sample of everything on the menu, Inuyasha had wanted to test out the limits of the restaurants kindness. He ordered a pizza with a milkshake, items completely off the menu. Unbelievably he got it.

"What's with the star treatment?" Sango asked

"I have no idea." Kagome said

"It must be because I'm in the company of such wonderful women." Miroku said

"No, that's not it. Maybe were the millionth customer?" Inuyasha said looking up from his cheesecake. 

"I like Miroku's explanation better." Kagome said

The group laughed only to be interrupted by the host from before.

"Miroku, which of these fine ladies is your date?"

It was awkward for a moment. Sango shifted a bit in her chair and Miroku was frozen, trying not to be presumptuous. That was before Kagome pointed out Sango.

"She's his date."

"Thanks Kagome." Sango said sarcastically

"No problem." She responded with a wink

"Ah, I see. Miroku doesn't deserve such a pretty creature as yourself." The host held her hand and motioned as though he kissed it.

Miroku looked at Sango apologetically. **He** knew that she was his date but by pretending to be unaware of the whole situation he a credited himself 10 points. 

'If you move to fast on a blind date the girl thinks you're a playboy, innocence is the best bet. And judging from her reaction to my compliment Sango is not the girly blushing type.' Miroku thought. "Pity, I wonder how she looks when she blushes?'

Miroku didn't have to wait long. The host had brought out the string quartet and had scooted Miroku and Sango together. 

"Now a love song for a beautiful couple!" 

They began to play a romantic song and all eyes focused on the now red Sango and the grinning Miroku. To top it off the host began to sing in French, something along the lines of "A love for all eternity blah ,blah". Sango was very rusty with her French and stopped trying to translate the song.

"If we stick together we can get through this." Miroku whispered in her ear. Something about is mock seriousness made Sango laugh hysterically.

"Right, do you think if we got Inuyasha to pretend to choke on something they'll stop?" Sango said in between quiet giggles. 

"Worth a try, how about we kick him instead?" Miroku responded. 

Miroku slouched a bit and extended his legs under the table. He kicked Inuyasha who looked up. The sight of Inuyasha's stunned face made Sango laugh even more. Kagome soon caught on to the game and kicked Sango in the shin. Before long the whole table was having a contest of who could cause the most damage without getting caught. As the second song came to a close the restaurant clapped and a man with roses came and handed the girls a flower each. What was supposed to be a romantic moment had turned into battle and by the looks of it Miroku and Sango had won, Kagome and Inuyasha's limps had made that clear. 

**************************************************************************

The group had decided to go dancing afterward. They arrived at a club and much to Miroku's relief they had not gotten a noticeable welcome. 

"Want anything to drink?" Miroku asked the group.

He took their orders and walked to the bar, followed by Inuyasha. Seeing that the guys were gone Kagome began to question Sango about her date.

"So? Do you like him?" She asked loudly

"Huh?"

"I said do you like him?!" Kagome said over the music

"Huh?"

"I know you can hear me! Answer the question!"

"Fine." Sango was trying to avoid it but was found out, " He's nice."

Kagome pulled Sango into quiet corner. 

"He's nice, is that it?" Kagome said shocked

"Yeah, what were you expecting?" 

"Well the way you two have been laughing and whispering I expected something better than 'he's nice'." 

"What can I say?"

"How about the way he's dressed or his manners or his looks?"

"Nice, nice and nice."

" Sango you're impossible." Kagome said in a defeated tone

"I know." Sango returned the wink from before as she said this.

********************************************************

"So Inuyasha having fun?" Miroku was desperate for conversation

"Sure."

"Are you going to ask me about my date with Sango?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because she's your friend." Miroku stated 

"I'm not worried, she can handle a perv like you."

"Really? I haven't done anything perverted yet."

"And if you do, she'll be ready."

"Well I'll save that for later. For now I'm a gentleman."

Miroku had misinterpreted Inuyasha's comment. 'From the sound of it Sango should be very pleased with what I have planned for the end of the evening.' He thought as the familiar lecherous smile came to his face.

**************************************************

If there are any mistakes forgive me, I got tired and didn't want to proof read. Anyway I'm excited because the upcoming chapters are going to be good! Thanks again to those who are kind and reviewed it REALLY makes a difference. Okay continue reading and look out for any new chaps, I started another story so they might take a little longer to come out. Till then ~ laters 


	11. wondering hands

I wonder if anyone has put their own story as a favorite? That would be funny. Hehe. So anyway yeah…okay that was an awkward moment and I was all by my self. Sad. Does anyone even read the beginnings of the story? That's enough, so here goes another exciting chapter. Yay!

**********************************************************

It was now midnight and after dancing for some hours Inuyasha and Sango wanted to go home. As for Miroku and Kagome, they were going non-stop. During one of the times Inuyasha had gotten a break and sat down he and Sango started to plan their escape, unfortunately before they could go through with it Kagome found him and dragged him to the dance floor. Miroku got Sango a drink and sat next to her until he too got her to dance. Miroku liked dancing with Sango especially because she didn't dance like every one else he had been with. Every time Miroku got really close to her she would cleverly pull away. At first he was bothered, dancing was the way he felt a girl up with out being slapped, but it soon became one of traits he began to enjoy, mainly because it was a tease. Sango had led Miroku toward Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Do you plan on going home anytime?" She asked Kagome

"No, why?" She answered

'It's hopeless, maybe if I say I'm going to the restroom I can sneak out.' Sango thought 

Sensing his date's distress, Miroku decided to help. Though his main purpose was too get some alone time with her.

"I'll take you home." 

"But she drove." Inuyasha said. His main purpose was to get home as well.

"We can take a cab and you can take my car." Sango said suddenly happy with the prospect of leaving. 

"Yeah that sounds great, right Inuyasha?" Kagome said

"Uh, but I…sure." Inuyasha gave up, it was every one for them self and he wasn't going to get any help from Sango or Miroku. 'Some friends' He thought

"Great, I'll meet you guys at home." Sango took out the keys from her purse and handed them to Kagome. 

"Nice meeting you Kagome, see yeah Inuyasha." Miroku led Sango outside.

As they waited for a cab they talked. Miroku was waiting for a sign that Sango was interested. He had calculated his score and was at a 95. He took some points off for all the compliments that Sango had not paid any attention too. Yet any grade over a 90 was an automatic invitation to some physical contact. This of course was proved by numerous trial and errors. The two had finally gotten a cab, but Miroku wasn't ready to end their date so soon. He suggested some coffee and Sango agreed. 

"Here we are." He said

"Looks cozy, hopefully we'll have better luck finding a cab when we leave." She said with a laugh

They settled on one of the comfy seats by the fireplace, Miroku's favorite seat due to the limited space it had. It was a love seat for reason. The waitress brought out their lattes then left to tend her other customers. 

"So did you have fun?" Miroku asked

"Yeah I hadn't been out in a while."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I actually hurt my foot and could walk to well. It was about a week ago."

"I would never had noticed, you're a great dancer."

"So what exactly do you do besides work at the store?"

'Another ignored compliment.' He thought, "I'm not really doing anything else right now." 

"Oh, you don't have any plans at the moment?" Sango was a little saddened at this, someone like Miroku had to have some goals. Even Inuyasha had some big plans. 

"It's a long story, I'll be more than happy to tell on our next date."

"Ha, yeah." It was a nervous laugh on Sango's part. 

'Not a good sign' Miroku thought. 

*********************

The two continued to drink their coffees in relative silence. Some words spoken here and there but nothing important. It was about 1:30 when they left, this time a cab was easy to find. As the car pulled up to Sango's apartment a light rain began to fall. Miroku got out and walked Sango to the door.

"So this is it." Sango said gesturing to the building while walking up the stairs.

"Nice." Miroku said while he followed her. 

"Thanks I had fun time." Sango stuck out her hand.

But Miroku had other thing in mind besides a handshake.

"No problem, I had a great time getting to know you."

He had given Sango a hug. She was at first taken a bit by the embrace but she couldn't help but relax into it and hug back. That was until she felt a hand stroking her back and then her lower back till finally reaching her bottom. In the blink of an eye Miroku was pushed away and knocked down, a flustered Sango left in a huff, muttering something along the lines of "lecher!" Miroku was left to gather himself, which was of course after he got his breath back. 

**************************************************

Sango was readying herself for a morning run when Kagome soon came out of her room.

"Good morning Kagome, surprised to find you home rather than out dancing." Sango joked

"Well I would have been out but Inuyasha insisted on something called sleep." 

"Yeah well your more than welcome to join me on my run." 

"No thanks I'd rather eat some pancakes."

"So when did you finally come home?" Sango asked

"About 3:30, and when did your dream date end?"

"More like nightmare, I would have much rather have stayed home and worked."

"It seemed to have been going well, what happened?" Kagome asked 

"Let's just say he had wondering hands." 

"Really! He was such a gentleman! What did you do?" Kagome said puzzled.

"I had wondering hands of my own, I'm sure he has the bruises to prove it."

"Well they do call him The Lecher." Kagome replied 

"Who?… Inuyasha?… You two set me up with someone called The Lecher!" Sango was mad now.

"Well you see…I… it was Inuyasha's idea." Kagome said regaining her composure.

"Really?!" Sango tied her shoes and headed out, she had some anger to run off. 

'I had better warn Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.

*****************************

Inuyasha walked into work he was dead tired and was very sensitive to light and noise. Yet in his horrible state he soon saw someone who looked a lot worst than him. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha agitated. 

"You lied to me." He simply stated

"What do you mean Lecher, or should I call you Bruises." Inuyasha said in a laugh

"You told me that Sango would be ready for me if I made a move."

"I didn't lie, she was ready…to kick you a$$ that is." Inuyasha was fully satisfied with himself. He almost felt bad for Miroku, the key word being almost. 

"Very funny." Miroku said as he slowly walked away holding his stomach. That Sango really did a number to him. He hadn't even noticed she had hit him so many times. Yet, he was undeterred in his feelings for her. He had found it odd that she didn't fit any of his predictions. That made him all the more determined to find out more about her.

***********************************************************************

And so ends another chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed and just for your info reviews are always welcome! Okay that's it for now look out for some new chaps. ~Laters


	12. The secretary and a visitor

Hello everyone! After about a month long absence I have finally updated. It took so long mainly because my computer crashed and we had to get it fixed, not only that but I had been really sick lately and I didn't feel like writing. To make things worse I lost all chapters that were written and I have to do them all over. Anyway it's all-better now, even though school has started again. I can't catch a break! Well here goes the next chap, enjoy.

Sango stared at the computer screen. For two weeks she had been very busy at work. The late hours had kept her from a good night's sleep, so much that she had started dosing off at work. This was one of those times. The phone suddenly woke her and scared her from her nap.

She answered the phone: "Hello"

"Hey sis."

"Oh Kohaku" 

"Did I wake you up or something you sound tired, were you sleeping on the job?" He asked 

"No, not at all." Sango said slightly annoyed, " aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"It's 5:00, school isn't all day you know." Kohaku answered 

"Right so what's with the call?"

" I thought I should call you since you are obviously so busy sleeping at work to call me." Kohaku said faking insult.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"So anything new?" Sango asked

" I heard Kagome's cousin was going to visit you guys." 

"Yeah he's coming today, he's supposed to stay with us for a few weeks."

" What was his name, Shippou?"

"Something like that." Sango said

"You do know he's like six years old."

"Really. Guess he'll be a handful then. But then again it doesn't matter Kagome is good with kids."

"But how will you handle it sis?" Kohaku asked 

" I won't even see the kid, I might be sleeping here at work." Sango joked

"Over exaggerating as usual." Kohaku said 

"Naturally" Sango laughed

"Kagome's mom is going to visit Sota."

" That' s nice are you going to tag along?"

"I guess so since I can't even get a visit from my own family." 

"I'm sensing a little resentment." Sango said

" Actually I'm going for the guilt trip effect." Kohaku stated

" Oh.."

"So are you coming."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you coming to visit me anytime soon?"

"From the way things look maybe I'll visit sometime in February." Sango answered

"But it's December." 

"Well that the best time for me. Listen when I visit it'll be great, I'll bring Kagome and we can all hang out. Trust me it's worth the wait." Sango was desperate to persuade Kohaku, other wise she would never hear the end of his complaining.

"Fine, but I'll remember your promise. Anyway what's new over there? I heard Mr. Takeda's father was in the hospital."

"Kuranosuke?" Sango had completely forgotten about him even though he had been in town for a week.

"H-e-l-l-o sis?" 

"Oh sorry Kohaku, I got to go." 

Sango hung up the phone in a hurry and rushed to Kuranosuke's office. She was trying to think up excuses for her forgetfulness but couldn't think of a thing. She was just about to knock on his door when his secretary got in the way. 

" Excuse me mam, you can't go in there!" The woman said in an authoritative tone. 

"Why not." Sango asked slightly shocked

" Mr. Takeda allows people only by appointment." She said 

" Is that so?" Sango asked annoyed

"Yes so if you wouldn't mind leaving." The lady said as she lightly pushed Sango away from the door. 

" Well I'm sure if you tell him my name he will allow a meeting just this once." 

" Sorry but I wouldn't bet on it." The woman said with attitude

Sango wasn't going to let her win so she moved passed the secretary who was blocking the door. She knocked on the door only to have her wrist grabbed after knocking twice. 

"Don't make me call security!" The woman threatened

"Try it I work here!"

But just as the secretary reached for the phone the door opened and none other than Kuranosuke stepped out. 

" What's going on here," he calmly asked.

"Nothing Mr. Takeda, some deranged employee is trying to talked to you."

Kuranosuke looked around to see Sango standing with her arms folded. 

"Sango.."

"Kuranosuke I…"

"Come in." Kuranosuke said leading her into his office. The secretary followed their movement with her eyes and Kuranosuke closed the door behind them.

"So Sango what brings you here?" He asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I know you have been in town for a little more than a week but since we have both been so busy I hadn't been able to see you. I'm sure you understand. Anyway I had a break and I thought that now would be a good time to see how you were."

"You're absolutely right, things have been really hectic. With my father sick I haven't been dedicated to work." He said

"So how is everything with your father?"

"We moved him into a hospital in town. It's a lot easier for me to see him." 

"I've been meaning to pay a visit, but I didn't want to go without you." 

"Well I'm visiting him tonight you're more that welcome to come with me." Kuranoske offered.

"Sure." She answered

There was a somber moment of silence. Sango remembered losing her own father. Sensing this sadness Kuranosuke took her hand. 

"Sango thanks you for coming with me, it means the world."

"Sure." She answered, "Kuranosuke you were there for me during all my hard times, I want to return your kindness." Sango said. Feeling a need to change the subject she added another comment. "Uh, I don't think your secretary likes me."

"And why do you think that." He said in a happier tone.

"She was going to call security on me." Sango said flatly

"She was just following my instructions. Mai and I travel together on all business trips, so I decided to make her my secretary here at the magazine."

"It makes sense. It's just she seems a little…extreme." Sango laughed

"I see what you mean, but I don't think she dislikes you, if she gets to know you she'll lighten up." Kuranosuke explained.

" I don't know she seems overprotective. It's scary." Sango lowered her voice and whispered in Kuranosuke's ear. "She might even be listening to our conversation now." 

Kuranosuke laughed, and said " Sango I don't think she would listen to our conversation." Sango got up and Kuranosuke opened the door, when he did none other than his secretary fell on the floor. There was a pause and Sango let out a slight giggle, she was just kidding when she said his secretary was listening in on their conversation she didn't think it was actually true! Kuranosuke helped her up as Sango left his office. 

" So I'll pick you up a 7:30?" He asked

"Sure."

"So Kagome, what brings you here?" Miroku asked

"Picking up Inuyasha, were going to meet my cousin." She answered

"Cousin?"

"Yeah he'll be staying with us for awhile, he's 6."

"Poor, Inuyasha I don't see him as a kid person." Miroku joked

"As childish as he is you wouldn't think so." Kagome said

"I take it your going to make him suffer?" 

"Actually I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Uh sure." Miroku said hesitantly

"Will you baby-sit tomorrow?" Kagome asked, " I normally would have asked Sango but she has been staying late at work and you're really the only person I could think of besides her."

Miroku thought about it for a sometime and decided that he had nothing better to do. "Sure Kagome."

"Don't let Inuyasha know, I want him to think we'll be stuck with my cousin on our anniversary." 

"Very clever. By the way how is Sango?" Miroku asked

"Like I said she's busy. That may be to your benefit she might have forgotten about the whole groping incident." Kagome said

"She told you." Miroku said slightly imbarrased.

"I got to hear the whole story twice, once from her and again from Inuyasha."

Miroku laughed nervously

"I wouldn't be worried Sango said she liked you a lot."

"Really?" Miroku said interested

"Up until you grabbed her."

"Right." Suddenly after saying this Miroku crouched under his check out desk.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked

"Shhh!" Miroku said

"Why?"

" I don't want her to see me." Miroku said 

"Who." 

"The girl with the short black hair, over there." Miroku said in a hushed voice

"Why, what did you do?" Kagome asked, even though she had reached some conclusions already, "did you grope her too!"

"Shhh!"

"Why is Miroku hiding!" Inuyasha shouted. Upon his finishing this sentence Miroku threw a pen at him.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha continued in a loud voice

"Is she gone?" Miroku asked

"Uh yeah." Kagome answered

"That girl has been stalking me, she leaves messages on my answering machine and calls almost every hour." 

"Why." Kagome asked

"You lead her on, huh?" Inuyasha said bluntly

"Let's just say I was drunk when this took place." Miroku said

"I get it. You really are a lecher." Inuyasha said

"Here she comes again." Kagome said

Miroku ducked until the coast was clear. After about a minute Kagome and Inuyasha left, leaving Miroku alone to face the scary stalker girl from the bar. 

It was six and Sango was ready to call it quits for the day. She got all her stuff together and headed towards the elevator. Unfortunately Kuranosuke's secretary was also headed that way. The two girls walked in the elevator. There was a thick silence over them until the secretary spoke.

"I wasn't listening in on your conversation." She said

"Sure" Sango replied.

"I was about to knock on the door to give some papers to Mr. Takeda. He opened it and I fell, that's all." She tried to explain, " I had my ear on the door momentarily to make sure I wouldn't interrupt anything." 

"I don't know what your implying there was nothing to interrupt." Sango said

" I just don't know the nature of you and Mr. Takeda's relationship, that's all." The secretary said in a strong voice. 

Before Sango could say anything the doors opened and the two went there separate ways. 

'There is something about that girl that annoys me.' She thought. 

***********************************************************

So that does it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. I would like to know if there is even an audience anymore considering I have been gone for awhile. Thanks! Until next time ~Laters! 


	13. Babysitting deal

Thanks to those who have reviewed it means the world. Anyway, I was out of town this weekend so I'm playing catch up on the story. I really have nothing else to say so on with the story. : )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven thirty and Kuranosuke was late, Sango didn't mind though. She hadn't been home so she was happy to spend time watching TV and listening to music. It wasn't long after when she heard the keys in the door, and what stood out the most was the sound of arguing.

'That doesn't sound like Kagome and Inuyasha.' She thought

She was right, the door opened and Kagome, Inuyasha and whom she assumed was Kagome's cousin walked in. Actually Kagome's cousin was on Inuyasha's back. 

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" 

"Inuyasha?"

"WHAT! WHAT!!!" He had finally snapped. Sango watched this slightly worried.

"Kagome, aren't you going to do something about them?" She asked 

"No." She stated flatly, "I was worried the first two hours they were fighting but I got used to it."

"Oh."

Sango returned to the television, when the noise had started up again. 

"STOP PULLING MY EARS!!!" 

That definitely meant trouble. Sango turned around to see Kagome acting calm while Inuyasha went berserk. 

"So Sango, what brings you home? I usually see you come in at 9:00." Kagome said

"Uh can we stop them first I can't really hear what you're saying." She said

"Actually let me introduce you to my cousin, Shippou."

Upon hearing his name he got off Inuyasha's back and ran to Kagome. 

"Shippou, this is my best friend Sango."

"Hi Shippou." Sango held out her hand

"Hey Sango. Your pretty." 

"Thanks, I think I'll like you ." 

"Good, you can take him!" Inuyasha commented

"Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eyes

"What, you were thinking it too." He shot back 

"So Sango, do you want to play a game?" Shippou asked

'Not really.' She thought. Luckily she didn't have to answer, the doorbell rang and she knew it was Kuranosuke. 

Kagome opened the door and sure enough, it was. Sango welcomed him in. Shippou followed closely behind her and much to Sango's horror Shippou started to make embarrassing comments, this was of course after she introduced the kid to him. 

"So Kuranosuke, are you Sango's boyfriend?" 

Upon hearing this she had immediately thought of ways to shut Shippou up, she was beginning to despise the kid.

"Yes I am." He responded, but before Sango could protest to his comment he continued, "you see I am a boy, and I am her friend."

Shippou laughed at the joke. Before embarrassing Sango further he went back to his systematic torture of Inuyasha. 

"So should we go?" Sango asked 

"Yeah." Kuranosuke said his good byes and the two were off.

'What a day,' Miroku thought as he headed home, 'At least tomorrow I have the day off.'

Just as this thought ended he remembered that he was supposed to take care of Kagome's cousin. He had hoped it wouldn't be that bad, something in his heart told him that maybe it might be fun. But then again how much fun could babysitting a six-year-old boy be? Maybe it would be better to quit. His mind then went back to his date a few weeks ago with Sango. He still couldn't get her out of his mind, it was becoming troubling. He couldn't add up where the date went wrong. He knew that the whole groping incident was the purpose for his beating, but according to the point scale it was the best move to make. Sango didn't fit the mold and he could help but feel attracted to the thought of piecing together that puzzle. 

He entered his apartment and looked at his answering machine, there were 12 messages and he knew who had called, his stalker. He wanted to do something about her but he was to tired to do anything today, maybe tomorrow he would think of something. With the thoughts of tomorrow and Sango he feel asleep.

__________________________________________________________________ 

Through some stroke of luck Sango had managed to get the day off. Her visit to Kuranosuke's father had left her in a saddened mood, yet she felt happy to give him as much comfort as possible. It was nice to have some time off but she couldn't help thinking about the work she still had left to do. She pulled herself out of bed and had cereal, nothing could beat that. Yet couldn't get the guilty feeling out of her head, she was going to work, at least half day. It was a tug of war, go to work or not? She flashed back to Kuranosuke last night. 

******

"Sango, it kills me to say this but it might be best for you not to go to work tomorrow." He said in a phony authoritative voice

"Why?" she asked laughing at his mock seriousness.

"Actually, I just think you've been working to hard. Everyone has at least taken some time off but you stay in late and come in early. Anyway I'm leaving out of town again on business and there is nothing to be done unless I approve, so it's perfect timing."

She had thought about it for a second and decided that maybe it was the best time, a day off wouldn't put her so far behind. " If you're sure it's fine I have no objections." She said

"Trust me, I have no objections." He said smiling.

"If you insist." Sango said smiling in return. 

******

She had finally decided not to go to work, anyway maybe she could go to the gym, it had been a while since she had done any physical activity. She went to take a shower and as she was about to step in the doorbell rang.

'Horrible timing as usual!' She thought as she put on her robe. 

She answered the door and to her shock Inuyasha was there.

"What?" She asked obviously annoyed 

Inuyasha rushed into the apartment. "I need your help!" He said frantically

"It's kind of a bad time if you didn't notice." She said gesturing to her attire. 

"Sango, we have all ways been good friends." Inuyasha started

"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously

" I want, no, you're going to baby sit Kagome's cousin."

"Shippou? Oh yeah where is the kid?"

"He tortured me last night with all his questions! And today he woke me up at 7:00 in the morning!"

"Where is he now, assuming you didn't kill him last night."

"Playing hide and seek." 

"With who?"

"With me! Who else?"

"Inuyasha your not there so how do you know if he's okay?"

"Um, I told him to count to a hundred."

"What! That's so irresponsible!"

"And that's exactly why you should take care of the kid instead of me!" He said trying to make a point. 

" I have plans." She said trying to get out of baby-sitting

Inuyasha looked at her with a questionable expression

"What?" She asked

"You're lying." Inuyasha said

"No I have plans."

"Listen, I pay you back, name the price." Inuyasha pleaded

Sango enjoyed having Inuyasha beg. "I'll think about it, on second thought, I have plans."

"Fine, but when you need something I won't be there." Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door. 

Sango watched him and called his bluff. 

"Alright bye." 

Inuyasha exited the apartment. Inside Sango counted down 3..2..1..

Inuyasha walked back in. 

"Okay here's the deal. I buy groceries for the month."

"And laundry." Sango added

"Uh….fine."

"And you'll clean the apartment for a month too." 

Inuyasha thought for a second and then shot back in protest. "That's unfair!"

"Is it now?" Sango tried to hold in her laughter

"Forget it! I'll get someone else." Inuyasha was about to walk out the door when it opened.

"Found you!" A triumphant Shippou walk in, "You can't hide form me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was horrified.

"So Inuyasha do we have a deal?" Sango asked in a sly voice

"Deal." Inuyasha was defeated but he couldn't help feeling happy, he would al least be able to enjoy his date with Kagome. 

"So Inuyasha what's the next game?"

"Actually Shippou, Sango is going to be playing with you from now on." 

"What, I thought you meant I was watching him **tonight**?"

"See ya Sango, Good luck." Inuyasha said in a laugh

"Uh? Inuyasha wait!" It was no use he was gone. 'I should have made him pay for gas money.' She thought

"So what are we going to do today? Got any games? What does Sango mean? Where do you work?" Shippou asked

'This is going to be a long day.' She thought

******************************************************************  
  
That does it for now. I'm pretty sure you guys can see what's going to happen in the next chapter. Please review. I hopefully will have the next chapter in a couple of days. Until then ~Laters


	14. we meet again

I haven't updated in a while, sorry all. I just decided to start updating my other story, which I have been totally neglecting. Anyway here is another chap. Hopefully next time I'll update sooner (some more reviews would help, wink, wink!)

***************************************************** 

"How much candy did Inuyasha give you?" Sango questioned

"A lot."

"How did you get him to do that?" She asked again

"I threw a tantrum." He said confidently

"And you expect me to give you some more?"

"Yes" He said still smiling

"Why?"

"Because I'll do the same thing to you."

"Try it." Sango said

On cue Shippou began to tear up and yell. In response Sango put on her earphones and blasted music. She picked up a magazine and sat on the couch bobbing her head to the music and enjoying her day off. Sensing that this wasn't going to work Shippou walked to Sango and sat in her lap. 

"Are you done?" She said taking off her earphones

"Your good." Shippou said 

"Thank you." She said smiling in triumph 

********************************************  
The rest of the day seemed to be like a flash of light. Sango and Shippou went out on the town and enjoyed the sights. Sango even gave him some candy. All and all it was not so bad. The sun was setting and Sango thought it best to head home as did Kagome who remembered to call Miroku. 

RING! RING! 

"Hello?" Miroku answered 

"Hey there Miroku, this is Kagome."

"Hey Kagome, still want me to go over?"

"Sure do, actually I'm headed over there to pick you up."

"Wow, you're seriously going to trust me with your cousin?" Miroku said laughing

"Yup, will you be ready in 10minutes?" She answered

"Sure." Miroku hung up the phone and began to get ready

*********************************************  
  
"I'm hungry." Shippou complained

"You're always hungry." Sango laughed

"This time I'm seriously hungry" He said rubbing his stomach

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Sango asked 

"Aren't you going to cook or something? You are an adult." Shippou made a point but Sango wasn't interested

"Well, if I did cook what did you want to eat." She asked hypothetically

"Um… pizza!" 

"I can't cook pizza, Shippou. Besides shouldn't kids your age eat vegetables, the four food groups things like that?" Sango said sarcastically

"No." Shippou simply stated

'I guess sarcasm doesn't work on six year olds.' Sango thought

"Well if you look in the refrigerator I don't think you'll find anything edible. Besides it's almost 7:00 shouldn't you go to sleep or something?"

"No." Shippou said again, "And I'm still hungry." 

"I really don't want to get groceries and I don't have cash for take out so I guess you're out of luck." Sango said 

"You'll be sorry." Shippou walked into the other room

'That went well.' Sango thought walking over to the empty fridge. 'Inuyasha really does eat everything.' She sighed

Just then Shippou walked out of the hallway carrying all of Sango's underwear. He cleared his throat, calling her attention.

"What are you doing?!" She said containing her surprise and anger

"I told you you'd be sorry." Shippou walked to the balcony. He was ready to toss out all her unmentionables across the city.  


"Stop!" Sango ran to him and grabbed a hand full of her underwear. Upon tossing them back into the safety of her living room she ran back to Shippou and dragged him over to the couch. Of course Shippou managed to throw a few articles into the street. 

"You little…" Sango began to tickle the kid, "I'll make you pay!"

"Nooo!" Shippou laughed

Interrupting Sango's revenge the doorbell rang. Sango quickly got up neglecting to fix herself up. She walked towards the door and opened it. To her horror Miroku was standing in front of her. 

"Hey." Miroku said looking at the roughed up Sango who had a pair of underwear in her hand. 

Sango quickly put her hand behind her back and combed out her hair with the free one. 

"Was I interrupting something?" He laughed

"What are **you** doing here?" Sango said squinted her eyes accusingly

Miroku held out his hands in defense. "Actually Kagome invited me…to baby sit that is." 

"Hey Sango what are you doing here?" Kagome asked coming up from behind Miroku who was grinning at Sango. 

"I had the day off." She said almost through clenched teeth.

"Hum, imagine that." Kagome calmly said pushing passed Miroku and walking into the apartment.

Once inside Sango shut the door leaving Miroku outside. 

"What is **he **doing here?" Sango just about shouted 

"I have a name!" Miroku shouted through the door.

"Fine, what is **Miroku** doing here?" She said it loudly enough for Miroku to hear. 

"It's just like he said, he is going to baby sit."

"Excuse me," Shippou interrupted, "I'm not a baby."

"My apologies. Miroku came to watch over Shippou." Kagome said somewhat annoyed by her cousin

"Inuyasha said I was going to 'watch' Shippou tonight." 

"Am I just going to stay out here?" Miroku asked still outside

"Sango, Miroku is already here might as well let him come in and stay. Anyway, It was his day off too, and instead of going out he volunteered to help me." Kagome whispered

Sango thought for a moment. Her conscience took over and she finally relented. 'Damn morals and feeling bad' She thought. 

Shippou walked over and opened the door letting Miroku in. 

"Is that food?" Shippou asked commenting on the large paper bags Miroku had picked up.

"Yup, and some other stuff you might enjoy." 

Kagome nudged Sango in the side and winked. " Look he is good with kids." She whispered 

"He also good at groping." Sango whispered back

"Well, I don't want to stay here all night, so I'm going to get ready." Kagome said as she walked to her room.

"So what are you going to cook?" Shippou asked

"Yeah Miroku, what are you going to cook?" Sango asked genuinely interested

"Believe it or not, you don't have to order pizza because I'm going to make it!" He said dumping the ingredients on the counter top. 

Sango was surprised at the coinisidence.

"See Sango, you can make pizza at home!" Shippou said, mocking his babysitter.

"Where did you learned to make pizza?" She asked

"I used to work at a pizza place down the street. It closed down a while ago, but the recipe is still in my memory." He explained

"You don't say, was it by any chance down on 4th street?" Sango asked 

"Yeah, the 4th street pizza place, did you ever eat there?" Miroku asked 

"It was me and my dad's favorite place." Sango said sentimentally, "I was so sad when it closed, I thought I would never have one of their pizza's again."

"Well, never say never." Miroku smiled at Sango and to his surprise she smiled back warmly. 

'I just might have a chance after all.' Miroku thought 

************************************************************  
  
I'll end it there for now, look for updates soon. And PLEASE review, it really speeds me along! Till then ~laters


	15. Lean on me

Hey people! Thanks a lot for the reviews. Okay, I hope to be a lot more frequent with my updates, I was a tad busy for the past few weeks. Enough of that, on with the story. 

***************************************************************************  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Shippou asked stuffing another bite of pizza in his mouth

"About a hundred sit-ups." Sango answered sarcastically; "I forgot how filling this pizza was." 

"Maybe that's why they closed it down." Miroku joked

"Makes sense." She laughed

"Sooo?" Shippou asked

"Oh, okay after pizza…we will " Miroku started looking through another paper bag he had brought, "watch a movie."

"I'm afraid to ask what it is." Sango said

"Kid friendly, for your information." Miroku said pulling out a dvd with a bunch of cartoon characters on it.

Shippou cleared his throat and grabbed the movies out of Miroku's hand "This movie is for kids, I'm am almost seven."

"I forgot to mention, Shippou is in denial about the whole kid and babysitting thing." Sango whispered in a Mirkou's ear.

"That explains a lot." He said a loud

"What?" Shippou asked 

"Nothing" Sango and Miroku said in unison

Shippou started looking through Mirkou's bag and pulled out another movie.

"How about this one." He said holding it up

Sango read the cover, "_Return of the evil mutant robots. _Sounds very interesting"

"Wow, look at all then dead people." Shippou said still looking at the cover

"That isn't exactly a kid friendly movie." Miroku pointed out 

"With a death toll of a hundred just on the cover I wouldn't think so." Sango remarked

"Then I can watch it." Shippou said proudly

"I don't want to be held responsible for any weird psychological effects this might have on you. So the answers no." She said

"I don't see what the problem is, I mean he is almost seven." Miroku said

"Miroku can I see you for a moment." Sango said pulling him into the hallway

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently

"Hey, as partners I think we should work together on this, so when I say no that means no." She whispered

"And as partners when I say yes, then that means yes." He said smiling

"No, it doesn't." She said pressing the point 

"Yes it does." He said smiling 

"No, it doesn't." she continued

"Yes it does." He said 

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"How long are you going to keep this up." Sango said fed up

"I planned out all the activities for tonight and according to my watch right now is movie time." He said motioning to his wrist

"Well, un-plan them because unless he is watching that other movie with the little happy cartoons on it, right now is think of something other than movies time." She said 

"I can think of something…." He said raising his eyebrow 

Sango rolled her eyes 

"What too soon for suggestive eyebrow raising?" He said

"Bingo." Sango said walking away

"So I can watch the movie right." Shippou said looking at Sango 

"It's up to Miroku." Sango said looking in his direction

Miroku thought for a moment. 'This is a test isn't it' he thought to himself, 'if I say yes, I make Shippou happy and babysitting goes a lot smoother. If I say no, I make Sango happy and any possibility of me and her getting together gets a lot easier. This is a no brainier.' 

"Sorry Shippou but the answers **no**. Unless you can sit through the first movie." Miroku said 

"You mean I have to watch this long boring movies about a bunch of silly cartoon characters?" Shippou said 

"You sure do." Sango said

"On one condition," Shippou said grinning suspiciously, " You guys have to watch it with me." 

"It's not like we have anything better to do." Sango said 

All three sat on the couch as the movie started, within one minute the two adults were ready to shoot themselves. Shippou on the other hand couldn't hide his enthusiasm. Miroku and Sango learned that no matter how mature you think you are you still will enjoy a movie aimed for your age group. Shippou was the perfect example.

***************Two hours later***************

"Jeez, how long is this movie." Miroku leaned over slightly and whispered to Sango, who was likewise thinking the same question. 

"Forever it seems. They haven't even defeated the evil step-father." She whispered back

"Are you actually paying attention to this?" Miroku asked grinning

"No, not really…"Sango said slightly embarrassed

"Well, I think can shut it off, Shippou knocked out." Miroku glanced at Sango who had Shippou lying in her lap. 

"I guess the movie was a little too long for him." She said trying to move, unfortunately her movement stirred the sleeping Shippou. 

'Please don't wake up' Sango thought 

Shippou moved then resettled himself in her lap again. 

"Close call." Miroku whispered

"Yeah, guess I should get comfortable, I'm going to be here for a while." She said trying to find a position without moving too much.

The two were silent until Sango let out a sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, "You don't have to got to the bathroom do you?" He joked 

"No, thankfully. It's just my leg is a sleep, my neck is starting to hurt and I am really tired." She said looking at Miroku.

Miroku moved closer to her, "Here you can put your head on my shoulder." 

Sango looked at him questioningly. "Wha…" 

"I promise my hands will stay where you can see them." Miroku smiled and held them up in defense. 

"Fine." Sango leaned on him and found a good spot between his head and shoulder, though she didn't get too comfortable. She wasn't without suspicion.

"See isn't that better?" Miroku said

"I could fall asleep like this." Sango said forgetting her instincts and shifting into a comfortable position. 

'Whoa' she thought after finishing her sentence, 'what am I doing? Did I just say could fall asleep on him? Now he will grope me. Well, it's not like I'd mind. Whoa Sango, hold on a sec, are you really that desperate?' Sango looked up at Miroku who turned off the TV

"I think we can shut this off now, no one is really watching it." Miroku tossed the remote to the other side of the couch. 

"Yeah." She said. 

'Okay, maybe not desperate. He is handsome, and funny and he has a great smile…no hold on.' Sango battled with her conscience, 'He probably doesn't feel the same way, I did beat him up after he groped me the first time. He would have groped me already if he did like me."

"Uh, Miroku?" Sango said

"Yes, Sango?" He asked 

"Why is it you haven't groped me? It's not like I want you to, but it just confuses me you acted different when we first met, now you are…a gentleman." 

Miroku laughed softly. "Okay, I'll admit that the first time I met you I really just wanted to…"

"Get in my pants." Sango said bluntly

"Uh, yeah." Miroku was happy she was the one who said it instead of him, "But now, I know that if I grope you I get beaten to a pulp." He joked, "Besides, Shippou is here and groping anyone in front of a kid is just wrong." 

Sango tried to suppress her laughter. "Well, if it makes you feel better the fact that you haven't harassed me has paid off." 

"Really, and how is that?" Miroku asked

"I might be able to trust you," She laughed, "might is the key word." 

"Well Sango, as long Shippou is around you have nothing to worry about." He said in mock seriousness. 

"You lech." Sango chuckled at him; little did she realize that it wasn't Miroku's hands she should have been concerned about…but his charm.

****************************************************************  
  
Okay everyone, I am really sorry to have taken so long for an update but I will make it up by…updating. Duh. All right then thanks for reading and I will seriously get on the ball and update more. Oh and don't forget to review, thanks to some helpful advice from a reader and author non-members or anonymous readers can review. (Wink, wink) 


	16. part two: a new start

**************************************************************************  


New Year's eve was one week away. It was always during this time of year when Sango couldn't help but think about all she had done in the past and all she still wanted to do. It was hard to believe that in a year she had become a successful writer and made two new friends, Inuyasha and Miroku. Yes she hadn't liked either one on their first meeting but like all good things they grew on her. Miroku especially. After the whole babysitting experience he was welcomed into the group, and it seemed that Sango had some other feeling developing besides friendship…or at least Kagome thought so. 

"So Sango anything new happen between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked slyly

"Don't you ever get tired of playing match maker?" Sango asked dodging the subject

"No. Besides it's been forever since you have had a relationship and I think you and Miroku make a perfect match." She pleaded her case

"Well that's nice of you to say but he is totally wrong for me." Sango said trying to put an end to one of the many 'relationship' conversations Kagome insisted on bringing up. 

"Why. He is funny, smart and you guys have a lot in common. Oh and did I mention he is incredibly good looking." 

"Wow Kagome why hadn't I seen it before." Sango said sarcastically

"Fine then, tell me one good reason why it wouldn't work out between you two."

"Easy. One: he is a cheater…at everything. Remember when we were playing pool and he took two turns, he called the first one a practice shot. And then he cheated his way out of paying by flirting with the cashier."

"That's not too bad." Kagome said laughing at the memory

"Kagome she must have been at least 70." Sango said with new conviction in her voice

"Okay, okay, but that there had to be more than that. He did pay for dinner many times before."

"The old lady leads to my second point. He's a big flirt, no a playboy. Any female with a pulse is in danger of being taken advantage of." 

"I think you're jealous." Kagome said, "You would rather have him place all his attention on you."

"You have it all wrong. Besides no more of this match making I have news for you." 

"Okay then shoot." Kagome said suddenly interested.

"You know how New Year's is coming up and we have nothing to do…" 

"Yes…" Kagome was brewing with anticipation

"Guess who is having a huge, extravagant and over the top party?"

"Who?"

"Kuranosuke. And to make things better we're invited."

Kagome was quickly over taken with delight, a huge party meant one thing for her…shopping.

"So I guess that means you'll be taking Miroku as a date." Kagome quickly got back on the subject.

"There is no escaping this," Sango sighed. "Actually no, I already have a date."

"Let me guess…Kuranosuke."

"He asked me this morning and I couldn't exactly say no so…" She was interrupted buy Kagome.

"Ah, why hadn't I seen this sooner."

"What." Sango was almost afraid to ask

"You and Kuranosuke, I had totally forgotten he has been absolutely in love with you since the minute you met." 

"I think I am going to hang up the phone now."

"No wait..." Kagome could be heard laughing over the phone

"No really, I have to go Miroku and I are going out and before you say anything I only invited him because you and Inuyasha are too busy to do anything now and days."

"Sure, sure."

The doorbell rang and signaled the end of there conversation.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sango hurried to the door after taking a brief look at herself in the mirror. She caught her reflection and smoothed over any rough edges before noticing what she was doing.

'Why do I care what I look like it's just Miroku right?' She doubted herself for a moment and then sighed 'no more listening to Kagome' she warned herself. 

The bell rang again.

"Coming!" She shouted and then opened the door to find Miroku leaning on the wall outside

"Ready?" He said looking at his watch 

"Yeah." 

***********************************************************************

I decided to split this fic into three parts. The first part is all the chapters done so far and this chapter will start off the second part. I will probably consist of the same amount of chapters. I decided to keep them all together so that readers won't have to look for the other parts and so the whole story can stay together. As for my lack of updates, well I was a little stuck and now I have a new burst of creativity. In other word that means I won't be so long between updates but then again reviews always are a big boost! Wink Wink. A small short little chapter but finally done. 


	17. old flames return

Another lazy afternoon, only this time Sango couldn't really commit herself to true lounging. She was plagued by thoughts of last night. She turned over on her back and gazed at the ceiling. The bright sunlight filled her room, it was strangely comforting for a winter day. Yet the comfort of her bed and pillows were interrupted by Kagome's sudden intrusion.

"Have you seen this?!" She tossed the heavy magazine into the air.

"Whaa?" Sango couldn't even finish her question before it had landed in her lap.

"Look, front page." Kagome joined Sango on her bed.

She turned to the front page, her jaw dropped. There staring back at her was a head shot of none other than Kuranosuke. His bright smile and obviously posed expression were a shock, yet she couldn't help but admit he was truly a handsome man.

Her eyes scanned the cover for words, '_Wealth and Fame Magazine presents: Top 50 most eligible bachelors'_

"I take by your expression you had no idea about this." Kagome said

Sango read the across the page. "Sexy, Smart, Rich!!" Are you serious, this is a joke right?"

"No, there is a two page story and photo spread." Kagome said with a small giggle escaping her.

"I take it he is the most eligible?" She flipped through and looked for the pages he was featured on.

"I marked the most important paragraphs," Kagome proudly pointed out.

"What do you mean?" She asked still in a state of shock.

"Here," she pointed out "read this."

Sango's eyes moved along soaking in each word:

Interviewer: So what are your feelings about being named most eligible?

Kuranosuke: Well it is really an honor, I can't say that I am not the slightest bit flattered and somewhat embarrassed.

Interviewer: (laughs) Well, it is nothing to be embarrassed about. Speaking of embarrassing, what is your most embarrassing moment?

Kuranosuke: Well I would have to say it was the time…

Sango already knew that one, she skipped to the circled paragraphs in black pen.

Interviewer: Seeing as this is the most eligible bachelors issue, why do you think you have remained unmarried?

Kuranosuke: Good question, and one I can't really answer. There are many factors, for one I don't think I have previously had the time or energy to dedicate to a relationship.

Interviewer: And what is keeping you single now?

Kuranosuke: Yes, I guess you can say there is really nothing holding me back from finding that special someone. As a matter of fact I am sure she is closer to me than I think.

Interviewer: It seems that you have someone in mind when you talk about this, if so please explain.

Kuranosuke: She has always been there, yet there are still a few kinks in our relationship.

Interviewer: Like what?

Kuranosuke: It seems I am unsure how this particular woman feels.

Sango couldn't deny the fact that she felt they were talking about her. After all, she had been there for him since they were children. And the kinks in there relationship have all but disappeared, especially after what happened last night. 'Is he showing his true feelings here, am I the girl he is talking about?' her mind turned.

Interviewer: Aside from this woman, if there was ever anyone else to capture your attention, what would her characteristics be.

Kuranosuke: Well she would definitely have to be smart, a woman of many interests, who takes care of herself, caring and warm and funny.

Interviewer: So I am sure the readers are dying to know the identity of this woman, and I am sure that many of your female admirers will be anticipating the latest news on your love life. I have one more question though, because of your wealth do you find it hard to find a woman who is truly attracted to you and not your wallet?

Kuranosuke: That is truly a tough question. But, I find that it is easy to spot out general feelings and unreal ones.

Interviewer: Well, thank you for your time. And we are sure to see more of you in the future.

"Did you show her!" Shippou came running into Sango's room, "Look your boyfriend is on the front page."

"He is not my boyfriend." Sango dryly commented

"I forgot, Miroku is." Shippou replied, he knew just what chords to play

Sango rolled her eyes at his name, a visible sign of her distress.

"Right, you still have to tell us what happened? Why were you home at 3:00 in the morning and why does Miroku's name give you the shivers?" Kagome joined in

"You really want to know…" Sango began to speak and saw Shippou and Kagome lean in close with the expectance of gossip in there eyes.

"Yeah." They said in unison

"Too bad!" the disappointment in their eyes was priceless.

"Not funny." Kagome said, "don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, It's just…" Sango sighed

Flashback

"I am going to go talk to the band." Sango tried he best to speak over the crowd and the loud music that was replacing the previous band.

"What?" Miroku asked leaning in closer

She raised her voice and leaned towards his ear "GOING TO TALK TO BAND"

Miroku just nodded and watched her disappear into the crowd. 'It's nice,' he thought, "just me and Sango alone together.' He recalled the last time they were alone, the night their friendship started, yet just as his mind began to get lost in the memories he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a familiar face, one he wanted to avoid. It was the girl he had slept with and never saw again. She looked at him with an expectant smile.

"Aren't you going to say hello Miroku?" She pushed close to him and embraced him

"Hello," he hugged back. "how are you? It's been a while." He forced a smile. This woman truly was a stalker.

"It really has been a long time no see. I can't say that I haven't tried getting hold of you, yet no one answers. You aren't avoiding my calls are you?" She said pulling away from the hug yet still keeping close.

"No.." Miroku laughed nervously, "Of course not, you see I have been out of town lately. I have some missionary work in Botswana." Okay far fetched but worth a try. If you are going to say you're out of town might as well be far from civilization.

"Really, you are truly a humanitarian. So are you here alone or has some other lucky lady earn the pleasure of your attention?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Miroku let out another hesitant laugh. He was certain if he told her he was here with another woman there might be a cat fight. Yet he couldn't help but imagine Sango and this woman duking it out for him. With a quick snap back to reality he began working out another lie. He spotted two men at the bar.

"Actually I am here with them" He pointed "HEY!" He shouted and began to wave frantically. He received confused waves in return. "Uh, let me go over there and tell the guys something." He pushed past her and moved over to where his two new unwilling friends were.

"Hey." He said

The two men looked back in annoyance, "hey" one responded.

"Listen, can you two do me a favor? This is going to sound strange, but I promise I'll make it worth your time." He slipped each man a wad of cash.

Sango moved past the growing number of people back to where she left Miroku. There was no sign of him there. She scanned the bar for Miroku, still nothing. 'Where is he' she approached the bar and caught the attention of the bartender. 'At least it's not as loud here.' She thought.

"Need a drink?" He asked

"No, actually I am looking for a man." She said her eyes still darting the room.

"In that case I get off in an hour."

'Great another pervert' she thought. "What I meant was have you seen a man with dark hair…he probably was hitting on a girl…"

"Are you Sango?" The man asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Your guy told me to tell you he had to go."

"What? Did he say why?"

"No, but he had a pretty lady with him when he left."

Sango sighed, "Really?"

"Yeah…. you alright?"

'I must be frowning' she thought. Sango immediately smiled, "I could use a drink now." She said to the bartender.

"Sure, what will it be?"

"We'll have two gin and cokes on the rocks." A deep and raspy voice came behind her and sent chills down her spine. She turned back and confirmed her fear.

"It's still the usual right."

"What are you doing here Naraku?" Sango asked still getting over the initial shock of seeing him.

"Why Sango, thought you would be happier to see me considering our past." He smirked

Sango rolled her eyes, his comments had already begun to disgust her, "Answer me Naraku, why are you here? Last I heard you were in another country with Kikyo."

"A good friend of ours has asked me to come back, seems I am good for business."

"You mean Kuranosuke?" Sango asked

"Who else?" His smirk reappeared.

'Why would he do that? After all Naraku had done to me in the past, I was sure Kuranosuke wouldn't let him into my life again.' She thought

"You look shocked Sango? Don't tell me you thought you'd never see me again?" He let out a mocking laugh and reached towards her, Sango grabbed her drink, threw it on him and began to walk away. She didn't get far before she felt a tug on her arm.

"I'm not letting you get away that easy." Naraku's anger was evident in his voice as he pushed Sango into a dark corner of the bar.

There was a lot going on in this chapter, I actually had more planned but then I might not have updated till next week. Hey at least it is longer than the last one. Kay well nothing else to say except I hope to update soon, thanks for the reviews! Laters 


	18. The gift

He picked up the phone, cleared his throat and hung up. 'She might be furious.' He thought. 'Maybe I should see her in person.' Then clarity, 'That would be a death sentence.' Miroku picked up the pay phone again, quickly and without thought he dialed the number and nervously tapped his fingers while listening to it ring.

"So you ran into Naraku?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, but before you freak out let me explain," Sango said

"Who's Naraku?" Shippo joined in from his seat on Kagome's lap.

"It's a long story, filled with love, betrayal and yours truly, Kagome." She said a taking on a cheesy voice of narration.

"Sounds boring," Shippo said flatly.

"It's simple Shippo," Sango explained, "Naraku and I dated for a very long time and when he went to college with Kuranosuke and my former best friend Kikyo he had an…"

'How to put this carefully,' Sango thought, 'he is just a kid.'

"He kept Kikyo from being lonely." She concluded.

"I don't get it, why is that so bad?" he asked innocently

"Let's put it this way, I was the only person he should have kept from being lonely." Finally understanding the point Shippo let out an "oh".

"Wait, you left out the worst part." Kagome said.

"Why, what is the worst part?" Shippo continued his questions.

"He broke Sango's…" Kagome was interrupted

"Heart." Sango said, "He broke my heart. And that is the worst thing you can do to anyone."

Kagome cast a suspicious look at her friend. 'I guess Sango isn't ready to fully talk about what happened between them.' She could see a rush of memories fill her friend; Sango took on a different aura when any talk of Naraku was mentioned.

Breaking the tension around them, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Sango stood up and walked to the phone, "Hello?" She heard no response and then a quick slam on the other end. Confused she checked the caller ID. 'A pay phone? That's odd'

'You're such a chicken.' Miroku mentally kicked himself. 'Okay, if I can't call her I will get her something…flowers.' Armed with a plan he set off to make things right with his friend.Sango continued to explain the events of the previous night, yet not much further into her story did Kagome ask, "Where was Miroku during all of this?"

Sango let out a sigh, "How should I know? He wasn't with me."

Kagome could tell she was upset about something, "What happened did you have an argument?"

"No, he left with another girl." As hurt as she was she wasn't surprised.

"What?" Kagome on the other hand was she hadn't expected Miroku to leave Sango, especially since she was certain there were sparks between them.

"Why do you sound so shocked, it is Miroku." Shippo said

"Anyway," Sango continued, she wasn't in the mood to talk about the lecher, "Naraku had me cornered and had begun threatening me, you know the usual," Sango's lighthearted narration baffled Kagome; she would have been terrified if she had ran into Naraku.

"You seem okay with where this is going." Kagome commented

"Here's why," Sango said, "right as he was about to hit me, it kicked him in a very painful place, and just for my own peace of mind I threw in a few more hits." She couldn't help but smirk, the memory of his face as she kicked him between the legs was priceless, and those few extra punches made her month.

"Not to rain on your parade or anything but didn't that make him angrier?" Kagome said.

"I didn't stick around to find out. I left and took a cab around the city. I didn't want to come straight home in case he followed me." She said.

"Makes sense, so back to Miroku. What really happened? I don't believe that he left you for someone else." Kagome was desperate to know.

"Kagome it doesn't matter, it's not like we were on a date or something. You make it sound as though we were a couple." Sango replied

"Couple or not, he still shouldn't have left you. I am sure if he were there then Naraku wouldn't have messed with you. Miroku could have protected you from him."

"I don't need him to protect me, I can care of myself. Besides, this just confirms that you were wrong. How could you think he had feelings for me?" Sango said laughing at the last part of her sentence.

'I know he likes you Sango, I am sure of it.' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha can you buzz me in?" Miroku asked through the speaker. "Why?" He asked, he didn't really care it was just funny to leave Miroku waiting outside. "Just let me in," he said, growing impatience in his voice. "Calm down lecher," Inuyasha buzzed him in, "By the way if you need me I'll be at the girl's apartment."

Stepping out of the elevator, Miroku walked down the hall and made his way toward Kagome and Sango's apartment. He carried with him a beautiful bouquet of flowers and with his best "I am a total jerk please forgive me face" he knocked on the door.

He heard Kagome's voice, "That must be Inuyasha."

He put the arm holding the flowers behind his back. And when the door opened he was given a cold greeting by Kagome.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She looked at him coldly.

"Please Kagome I don't know what Sango told you but I came here to apologize." He gestured to the flowers he hid behind his back.

"I knew it!" Kagome squeaked, "You have feelings for Sango! I knew you wouldn't leave with another girl!"

Miroku was taken back, "Who said I left with another girl?" If that were the case he would need more than flowers to make it up to Sango.

"Sango said." Shippo responded

Worried, Miroku wondered where Sango was; his nerve was disappearing fast. "Uh, Kagome, where is Sango?"

"She is in her room changing. Why? Are you gonna surprise her?" Kagome motioned for Miroku to step inside. He walked in slowly and before he could move any closer towards Sango's room, she came bursting through "Inuyasha, don't forget you still owe me…" Sango looked up and realized it was Miroku standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed at him with suspicion. "I came here to say that I am sorry. I had an emergency come up last night and I didn't mean to leave you alone." He looked at her trying his best to convey the honesty of his regret.

"If you call chasing another woman an emergency then you really are sick." Sango said rolling her eyes at him.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Just out of the doorway Inuyasha could be heard, Kagome knocked him over the head and Shippo just laughed.

"I didn't leave with a girl Sango, I left with these two guys," Miroku tried to explain but realized what he had just said made things worse. "Eww." Inuyasha said, "That didn't sound right, what I meant to say was.." panicked he followed Sango.

"Forget it Miroku." Sango moved passed him and made her way towards the door.

"Wait! It is not what you think!" Miroku handed the flowers to Kagome and set off after Sango.

He saw her step into the elevator and ran inside before the doors closed. "Okay now you have to listen to me," He said noticing that Sango was dressed in athletic clothing. "I am telling you the truth I didn't leave with a girl, I was talking to one but then something else came up, I really am sorry."

Sango looked at him still filled with heavy suspicion; "I don't know what is worse, the fact that you ditched me, or that you think I am stupid enough to believe you?"

Miroku was speechless. "I'm not supposed to answer that right?" He tried to make light of her criticism.

Before she could answer the doors opened and Sango quickly stepped out. Miroku just stood in the elevator and watched her go. 'I definitely need more than flowers,' He thought.

Sango had decided a jog was in order. It would help her clear her mind, and after Miroku's sad attempt at apology she had even more to contemplate.

'Were those flowers he had with him' she had been in a hurry and had hardly noticed anything he said or what happened for that matter.

"So, did she forgive you?" Kagome asked watching Miroku enter the apartment again.

"Of course not, look at him." Inuyasha said.

"I thought so." Shippo broke in.

"She didn't even listen to me." Miroku said.

"I know how you can make things better." Shippo approached Miroku and started whispering a plan in his ear.

"What is it Shippo, tell all of us." Kagome tried her best to overhear what was being said but it was useless all she could hear was a "Feh" from Inuyasha.

"For a kid you are really a genius." Miroku said while patting Shippo on the head.

"I can come along if you like." He offered.

"Sure, after all it is your idea." Miroku said heading out the door.

"What was all that about?" Inuyasha asked finally realizing he knew nothing about what was going on.

One long jog later

Sango was towel drying her hair, the freshness of a hot shower still around her. She had done a lot of thinking, mostly about past events. None more so than last night, Naraku said he had business here and what was most disturbing was the fact that if Kuranosuke hired him he would be working in the same building.

'If I have to see him everyday that will be hell.' Sango sighed. She tightened her robe, walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a class of water. She was finally alone, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone out to dinner and it seems that Miroku had been assigned babysitting duty of Shippo. Sango read over Kagome's note, "Hey San, Inuyasha and I went to eat, I'll bring you back something. Love, Kagome'.

Alone time was precious. Sango made a bowl of cereal and settled on the couch. She noticed the large arrangement of flowers on the coffee table. 'Miroku must have bought these,' she suddenly felt guilty. 'Maybe I should have listened to him?' She noticed the card and read it. 'Sorry, sorry, sorry! -Miroku" She laughed at the simplicity, 'he probably thought I wouldn't read it.'

'Maybe I am overreacting, he did seem really sorry' she began reasoning with herself, 'we are just friends after all, I shouldn't mind if he chases others girls.' She paused mid-thought, 'I don't mind at all, it's none of my business anyway.'

Frustrated at her train of thought she turned on the TV, 'Thinking always gets me in trouble.' She spotted the magazine from the afternoon and picked it up, without thought she slid it under the couch. "No more guys for today." She said out load. The doorbell rang, she didn't want to answer for fear her solitude would end, and a few seconds later another ring. She grudgingly stepped to the door and checked the peephole. No one was there. She wasn't in the mood for any 'ding dong ditch' games. She opened the door and checked up and down for any kids; instead she found a little kitten sitting patiently on the floor.

She bent down to pick it up; the small animal jumped readily into her arms and let out a small meow. Sango couldn't help but smile as she pet the kitten's soft fur. "Who do you belong to?" She asked checking for a collar; in its place was a red bow. "She belongs to you." She heard Miroku's voice above her. Sango immediately stood up, "Miroku…"

"It was Shippo's idea; he said you have been wanting one for a long time, particularly that one." He reached over to pet the kitten in Sango's arms.

"Sango, please forgive me. I can be really stupid sometimes and last night was one of those times." He smiled slightly.

"It's okay Miroku; you don't have to apologize anymore. I over reacted; it is none of my business what you do. Just don't leave me alone in a bar from now on." She warned. Miroku eyebrows rose as she said this and he begun to laugh, "What?" Sango said defensively. "Nothing it's just that I have never seen you like this." He looked her up and down and Sango realized that her robe's deep v-neck left hardly anything to the imagination. "Are you blushing?" Miroku asked as Sango clenched the neckline together in an attempt at modesty. "Perv" she muttered under her breath.

"Can I come out now?" Shippo asked peeking out from the hall. This only intensified her blushing, "What? Did I say something?" Shippo asked not fully understanding the moment.

This is the first chapter written on my new laptop! I am so happy I don't have to share a computer anymore…tear. Anyway I hope this chapter was long enough…it took forever for me to write. I have some big things coming up; I leave for college in under a month so I hope I can pull out another chapter before I go. That is when the real action starts to take place! Thanks for the reviews! Laters 


	19. So this is the new year

Ugh….I am SO SORRY! Updates are hard to come by now that I am in college…yikes. But seeing as we have a break I decided to finish this chapter as a late gift to those who still read it. I all ready have the next one done so hopefully I can be on the right track again. Okay then here it is and please review because it makes all the difference! Thank You All!

BTW I changed my name

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tonight is the party, aren't you excited?" Kagome asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I guess, you know I don't really get too excited about these kinds of things," Sango said pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I am! It has been so long since I have been to anything formal. I can't wait for tonight, can you believe Inuyasha is getting a tuxedo?" Kagome was filled with optimism.

"That will be funny to see, I can't imagine him all dressed up." She giggled at the mental image of him all itchy and uncomfortable.

"It's not Inuyasha you should be worried about." Kagome's voice grew stern; "You don't even have a dress."

"Oh…right." Sango snapped her fingers; "I had been so busy I had forgotten about that." This of course was the truth, in an unfortunate turn of events it seems Kuranosuke's father had died of illness. The funeral and the arrangements had been long and emotionally draining, Sango had made a promise to Kuranosuke to stay by his side throughout this tough time, and she had kept it. Not only that, but Sango had business of her own to attend to.

"How can you forget about the dress? That is the most important part of the night!" Kagome said

"Forget about the whole counting down the year thing," Sango oozed sarcasm. "Besides Kagome, I will find one later, no need to get worked up."

"It doesn't get much later than this!" Kagome was shocked at her friend. Kagome had gotten a dress even before she knew she was going to a party. It was a precautionary measure; as a matter of fact she had an assortment of formal dresses. Then it hit her, "Hey, you don't even need to buy a dress, you can pick one of mine!"

"You have more than one?" Sango sweat dropped, her friend always had a way of going overboard. Before Sango even had a chance to eat breakfast she was pulled into Kagome's room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So tell me again what you are doing tonight?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I am waitering at some party my friend is catering. He needed some extra help and I offered some assistance. I figured I had nothing better to do so I volunteered." Miroku looked over Inuyasha, "I guess that tuxedo is for the party you guys are going to?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome went all out, and she is acting like this is prom all over again." Inuyasha was obviously annoyed as he adjusted his coat, "These things are so itchy."

Miroku looked at himself one last time, and adjusted his collar regretting the fact he would be serving a room full of snotty rich people. He moved back into the dressing room of the rental shop and changed back into his regular attire.

"If I don't see you, happy New Year." He called to Inuyasha, who was still fidgeting with his tie.

"Yeah, you too." Inuyasha said frustration in his voice.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been hours later and Sango had seen more bows, lace and zippers than she could handle. Finally she had given up.

"Okay San, lets see." Kagome called out to her friend who was changing in her room. Shippo had joined in, finally ceasing playing with Kirara. The little kitten slept quietly in the corner, enjoying her break from Shippo's relentless games.

"Fine." Sango came out obviously unsatisfied with her appearance. The bright pink dress was definitely not in her taste at all. The color seemed to glow in the dark and the low cut neck line was far from humble, to be honest Sango had a hard time imagining how she would look actually covered at all. The dress was strapless and skin tight all the way down to her hips and trough most of her thighs, then as if the bottom exploded, there was an enormous amount of fabric flared at the ends. "I don't know what is worse? The fact I am wearing this or that you own it?" Sango sunk her head down.

Kagome examined Sango top to bottom, "Well…it was all I had left. You hated all the other ones so I figured you would like this old costume." Kagome choked back her laughter; Shippo who was not as polite and began laughing hysterically.

"Kagome, I look like radioactive cotton candy." Sango put her hands on her hips. "I'll just go and find a dress right now, I am sure there has to be a place open." Just as she finished saying this the doorbell rang. Sango waddled to the door, eager to escape Shippo and Kagome's laughter.

'I can't even walk in this thing!' She thought moving slowly to the door, followed by the now awakened Kirara.

The door flew open and Inuyasha stared back at Sango, and then erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Very funny!" She slammed the door angrily in his face.

The door bell rang again, "Inuyasha, just because I look like a deranged flamingo doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

She opened the door again and this time found a delivery man standing in the doorway.

"Package for Miss Sango."

Slightly embarrassed, Sango responded, "This is she." She signed for the package and received the box from the delivery man. Inuyasha could be heard laughing, through the corner of her eye she could see him rolling on the ground hysterically. She tipped the man and closed the door.

"What is it?" Shippo asked

"I have no idea, but it is from Kuranosuke." She read the small card attached to the gift box.

'_Knowing you my dear Sango, you haven't bought a dress; luckily I had one made for you. Sorry it is a little late. –Kuranosuke' _

'A little late' she thought

Sango had hardly read over the card before Kagome snatched it out of her hands. This was followed by a period of Kagome swooning.

"Kuranosuke is the sweetest man in the world!" Kagome squealed.

"And the most eligible bachelor!" Shippo added

"Open it! Or I'll do it for you!" Kagome ushered her friend to the couch, Sango still incapable of motion and now caring a package maneuvered herself as best as possible.

She carefully pulled away at the box, and opened it with caution…holding her breath she was sure that whatever it's contents she would have to wear it.

……………………………………………………………

"Yeah, I picked up the tuxedo." Miroku was on the phone with Hachi his best friend of many years.

"Great, thanks again master, I know that many people don't want to work on a holiday so it is greatly appreciated." Hachi said in a tone of subordinance.

"I am not your boss anymore Hachi, we are friends. Besides tonight you are my boss, you are the one in charge of catering this big party aren't you." Miroku never felt comfortable ordering people around. He preferred being one of the guys rather than a feared boss.

"Right master, uh, Miroku."

"That's better. So exactly what is it that I am going to do?" Miroku was praying to hear that he would do something fun like security checks and frisking women, but he was sure that was far from reality. Hachi proceeded to tell him that he would be no more that a waiter and champagne pourer. Miroku listened and after there conversation he began to get ready.

………………………………………………………………

"Oh!" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes….she looked at her friend with a mixture of happiness and envy. Sango looked like a dream, and it was easy to see that the dress was made especially for her.

"Is that good or bad?" Sango asked raising a brow in question.

"It's good!" Shippo popped up.

"I liked the pink number better." Inuyasha said, this was quickly followed by a smack in the head by both Kagome and Shippo.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha asked as Sango giggled.

Sango stepped toward the full length mirror to get a look at what had all but Inuyasha so taken. Her eyes looked over her reflection, she had to double take. The strapless black gown was amazingly beautiful. It was bunched in the middle and then flowed down to a large bell shape; the black fabric was beautifully made and was completely tailored to fit Sango's every curve.

"Sango" Kagome said, "What do you think, don't you look beautiful."

"I don't know what to say?" Sango ran the fabric through her fingers, "But I am not complaining."

"So how do you want your hair to be done? I suggest, big and curled!" Kagome said with glee.

"Um, I don't know but if your taste in hair style is the same as your taste in dresses then no thank you." Sango joked.

"Are you two dweebs done?" Inuyasha asked.

Before anyone could respond the door bell rang again.

"Who is it now?" Shippo made his way to the door and opened it.

"Hello. Is this the residence of Sango and Kagome?" A nicely dressed woman asked.

"Uh, yeah. May I ask who you are?" Shippo asked..

"We are here with the Milan Salon and Spa, we were sent here by Mr. Takeda." She explained.

"Hello? Did I hear spa?" Kagome asked followed by Inuyasha and Sango.

………………………………………………………………….

Two hours and a few facials, aromatherapy, massages and some serious beautification later Sango and Kagome were ready for a night of glamour. Though there was one more thing that Sango wanted to be done….

"Here's the plan" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear…

Kagome let out a muffled laugh as she asked one of the women from the spa for a favor.

A few moments later

Inuyasha was being held down by Shippo, Sango, and Kagome as the women from the spa put on a bright green facial mask on him. Inuyasha mumbled out threats and gave his two friends death glares.

"Who needs enemies when I have friends like you?" He shouted, though he doubted that they reached the intended ears through the loud laughter of his "enemies".

Sango let go of his arm as Kagome scolded him saying "You have to keep your face still or else it won't exfoliate!"

In the brilliance of the flash from Sango's camera Inuyasha pulled free and huffed off.

"Thank you very much ladies." Kagome said

"It was our pleasure. Have a wonderful night." The stylists and spa employees left shortly after packing away their beautification tools and massaging tables.

"Time check!" Kagome asked while being extremely careful not to ruin the great work of the stylist.

"Um, five till 9." Sango said as she dialed Kuranosuke.

"Hello, hello!" Kuranosuke said happily, "what can I do for Sango?"

"You have done enough, all you need to do now is show up." She said

"Ah, yes. You will be happy to know I am but a moment away. So did you get any surprises?"

"Not really, just a whole lot of visitors. Thank You."

"For what?" Kuranosuke asked.

"For everything Kuranosuke." Sango sounded sentimental.

"You shouldn't thank me; I just want to see you happy. It makes me happy, and that is all the thanks I need. Anyway, enough about this are Kagome and Inuyasha ready, oh and you said Shippo was coming too?"

"We are all ready, and yes Shippo convinced us to bring him. I think because of the lack of babysitters on a holiday like this." Sango joked.

"I see the one thing I forgot to send to you. Oh, I am here will you buzz me in?"

"Sure."

Sango hit the buzzer and waited.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo waited in the living room.

"Inuyasha, your skin has never looked better." Sango said

"Feh"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sango hurried to her room and got out a little something for Kuranosuke.

She heard him come in, and the bustle of Kagome and Shippo as they said the sincerest thank yous.

"Where is Sango?" Kuranosuke asked

"She was here a second ago…" Shippo looked around

"JUST A SECOND KURANOSUKE! I JUST HAVE TO GET SOMETHING!" She shouted across the apartment.

"Guess she has to make an entrance…" Kuranosuke sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask for one more thing" She said holding out a magazine.

Kuranosuke just stared at her in a daze

"What are you looking at?" Sango asked nervously

"You look amazing, I am speechless…"

"Thank you Kuranosuke, I owe it all to you after all."

"I had nothing to do with it you are beautiful all on your own." He said

"Now I am speechless." Sango said as she handed Kuranosuke a magazine.

"What is this?" He said taking a better look at it, "Oh," He blushed fiercely, "I knew this would come back and bite me," he looked over the front page dawning his face and the 'Most eligible Bachelor' headline.

"I have been meaning to ask you to sign it, I figure it will be a collectable or something with your signature." Sango joked.

"Sure," He got one of Shippo's crayons laying about and scribbled a signature.

"Now last but not least, I have something for you to top off the night Sango." Kuranosuke said reaching into his coat pocket, "Now as beautiful as you look right now, there is one thing missing."

"What is that?" Kagome butted in anxious to see what he had in store.

Kuranosuke opened the black velvet box to show an elaborate rare pink diamond necklace.

Every one in the room gasped, and Sango's jaw dropped.

"You have already done me the honor of being my friend for life and date this evening and for that I just wanted to make you feel as special as you make me feel everyday." He picked up the heavy necklace and placed it around Sango's neck before she had any chance to object to his kindness.

"Kuranosuke..." Sango ran her hands over the necklace to feel its reality. She didn't know what to say, or what to think but she could tell that this night was going to be like none other before.

REVIEW ALL NEW READERS AND OLD FANS….PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Laters


	20. Feeling and Secrets

Miroku couldn't believe that he was spending the New Year busing at this party; he should have gone to the party with Inuyasha and the others. Snotty people everywhere, it was too familiar for him. He finished filling another glass of champagne, set amongst the others on the tray and carried them out. Moving into the crowd he walked slowly as millionaire businessman, after millionaire socialite grabbed a glass off the tray he carried on his shoulder. And just as he was ready to head back to the busy kitchen he saw out of the corner of his eye the person he had wanted to spend tonight with most.

"Sango" Kagome asked, "You okay?"

Sango looked outside as the limo pulled up into the door way of a large hall. This was all unreal, the dress, the jewelry and the whole last hour. It was a world she had never known but had been a witness to, a world of extreme wealth and, for her, discomfort.

Though she would not say the limo ride was magical, she had bad memories of riding in the limo at her father's funeral; she did enjoy the kid like way in which Kagome looked out the window at the big city. The falling snow that refused to settle was like the large pink diamond necklace that shifted on her neck.

"Fine, I am fine." She said almost brushing off Kagome's question.

Inuyasha leaned over to Sango's ear, "Let's make a deal. If this party stinks, I say we run off. Maybe we can meet up with the lecher."

Sango laughed, Inuyasha was definitely not a high-class guy, she looked at him as he tugged at his collar for the fifth time that instance.

Sango whispered back, "Sure, but, you got to promise me a snow ball fight."

Shippo, who had begged and pleaded to join in this occasion sat closely next to Kagome. His small little tux was quite adorable to all but Inuyasha who make it clear he was not on babysitting duty.

"So…." The child said anxiously, "this is the place right?"

Kuranosuke patted the boys head, "Yes. This is it. Still feel overdressed Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the doors. Kuranosuke exited and fixed his jacket. Sango timidly peeked out the door, her eyes meet with Kurnaosuke's.

He placed his hand out as an invitation to his date, Sango knew there was no going back as she stepped out of the limo and took the arm of the wealthiest man in the city. They walked ever closer to the entrance. The doors opened and as they made their way down the corridor lit by crystal chandeliers and soft light that seemed to be glow golden. Sango looked at people standing aimlessly in chatter that was sure to contain words like, bonds and stock. All made a note of Kuranosuke's arrival with bows, hellos and small talk. Kuranosuke made sure to introduce Sango to all of them as she still clinged to his arm for dear life.

She had lost sight of Kagome and the others. They had most likely made there way to the ball room.

In what was a ten minute entrance to the entrance, Sango had a feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So it seems the man of the hour has arrived." Naraku said dryly. He had seemed to pop out of no where like always.

"No, not only the man of the hour, but the man of the year. What a way to start the new year off, the whole room has been waiting for you. I don't think there is a person in there that is not excited to see you, Kuranosuke, especially since they all knew and grieved for your father." Kikyo said standing along side Naraku.

"As always Kikyo, you are too kind." Kuranosuke smiled and said oblivious to the anger burning in Sango.

"Sango, you are looking very….." Naraku said averting his gaze to the large piece of jewelry dangling at her neck. Mia made her way to Kuranosuke and began chatting away with well wishes. Spotting his chance, Naraku leaned closer to Sango wrapping his hand around her arm and whispering to her, "So I see Kuranosuke still insists on casting pearls upon swine. Though I must say, black has always been my favorite color on you."

Sango stayed silent, burning holes into Kikyo who looked at her. "If it were up to me Naraku, I would never see you and Kikyo again, but since it is obviously not my choice, I will ask you one favor tonight, stay away from me."

Kuranosuke turned away from Mia momentarily to speak to Sango only to see Naraku whisper something in her ear. He looked intently on them, the tension overwhelmingly obvious, he interrupted. "Naraku, I trust there will be no problems with our agreement. I would not want any past situations to ruin a night where there is so much future and promise in the air."

"I would do nothing of the sort." Naraku said gesturing to the larger room and motioning for the door.

Miroku's heart stopped. His eyes must have been playing a trick on him. Sango would not be here. He must have wanted to see her here so badly that she appeared like a mirage. He double taked, and was not sure of what he saw.

'Kuranosuke?' A boiling heat churned in his stomach, 'That cannot be Sango with Kuranosuke, can it?' Suddenly everything clicked; Sango worked at a magazine, was an editor, and said she was good friends with her boss, everything fit. Miroku just missed the finer detail of asking where she worked and for whom she worked with… 'I am such a typical guy; I didn't even listen or connect everything she told me.' He mentally slapped himself.

A sharp whistled pierced his train of thought, "Hey bus boy! Get moving!"

"Huh." Miroku nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Hachi was moving the fastest Miroku had ever seen. Miroku searched him out, "Hey Hachi! Whose party did you say this was?"

Hachi shifted, "Huh? Why do you care Miroku? Um, you are here to help me remember?" He let out a nervous chuckle. "Remember that is what friends are for…" He sweat dropped…..

"Hachi?" Miroku took a strong tone, "You never told me who this was for, and I think I know why you didn't tell me."

"Miroku, master…um well. You never asked."

"This is Kuranosuke's party isn't it?" Miroku knocked Hachi in the head, and began to laugh in disbelief, "You have me busing at KURANOSUKES PARTY!HAHAHAHA!"

Hachi was scared now. "Miroku, I needed the help. If I told you, you would have not come…"

"Your right, I wouldn't!" Miroku was in disbelief. 'What else is there to do? I should at least say hi to Sango.' He thought.

Hachi was glad to give Miroku a minute break, after all he had to if he didn't want another bump on the head.

Sango had played a very good trophy date so far, shaking hands with countless people and standing attentively with her arm locked in Kuranosuke's as he lead her from table to table. Inuyasha had wasted no time with the drinks as he sat at one of the round tables. Kagome was anxious to get Inuyasha to the dance floor, though she was dancing with Shippo for most of the first hour. Mia sat across from Inuyasha and was rivaling him in drinks, never averting her eyes from Kuranosuke and Sango.

As the mingling continued Miroku continued busing bottle after bottle of imported drinks to tables and standing crowds. He made his way to one table in particular.

"Here sir," He set down a glass of champagne in front of one particularly unhappy guest.

"Feh…Keep em coming…" Inuyasha said downing the drink.

"Hey, that's no way to spend the night. Why not dance with that beautiful woman you came with?" Miroku said taking on a familiar lecherous tone.

Inuyasha's head snapped around, "What did you say?" He blinked. "Miroku! I don't believe it! This was the party you were working at?"

"Wow, Inuyasha that is the happiest I think you have ever been to see me." Miroku joked. "I will admit I am a little happy to see you here too."

"Ha, well what a small world. So does this mean you can give me the whole bottle instead of these little cups?" Inuyasha said as Kagome snuck up behind the two men.

"They are called flutes Inuyasha, don't listen to him, he has had enough…"

Miroku turned to see Kagome and Shippo.

"Eh? Miroku!" Kagome screeched as she hugged her friend.

"Hi Kagome" Miroku sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What do you think, Kagome?" Inuyasha huffed.

"I got suckered into working here by an old friend. Anyway, are you having fun? It's seems Inuyasha is."

"Um, well he is a whole other story. Have you seen Sango?" Kagome elbowed Miroku and shifted her eyes to her friend.

She was breath taking to him, every time he looked at her. She was making polite conversation with someone passing by in the crowd…Miroku spotted his chance as she was alone.

Moving though the crowed of people he made his way to her. He waited just so that he could offer her a drink, the last one on his tray.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but notice that a beautiful woman such as your self had no drink in her hand." He held the glass out.

Sango knew that voice, and turned around. "Miroku?" She smiled and fought a blush.

"Hey." He said as she took the neck of the glass. "What are you doing here?" She asked in disbelief.

"I am a bus boy… you know just for tonight." He smiled and presented his tray.

Sango laughed and nodded, "I see."

"You look amazing by the way." Miroku looked at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself; the whole waiter look is nice on you." She laughed

A moment passed as they looked at one another. There was no doubt that there was a mutual happiness between them. They had some how found a way to see each other in a strange twist of fate. It was a pleasant misfortune.

"Be honest Sango, why didn't you tell me you worked for Takeda Kuranosuke?"

"You never asked. Why, do you want a job?" Sango joked.

"Hardly." Miroku let out his bitterness.

"What's wrong? Maybe you need a little of this." She joked and tilted the glass in his direction.

"Nothing's wrong. So..are you and Kuranosuke…"

"What? Do you mean are we a couple?" Sango furrowed her brow.

"I know it is none of my business by the way. I just saw you two come in together and thought…"

Sango smiled, "No Miroku, we are not together. I don't know why you would care anyway." She sounded somewhat disappointed and ran her finger around the ring of the glass.

"Why would you say that? Anyway you have many people believing otherwise with that entrance you made." Miroku said

Naraku was standing in one of the corners looking on.

'Houshi is here too. How strange. It seems all the pieces are falling in place faster than expected.'

"What are you looking at Naraku?" Kuranosuke asked.

"You'll be surprised to know that Houshi is here, and even more surprised with whom he is talking to." Naraku pointed to Sango.

"They seem awfully close Kuranosuke. That leads one to wonder, does it not? However, who am I to say anything." Naraku twisted his words.

"You are right Naraku, who are you to say anything? I am beginning to wonder if bringing you here was worth it." Kuranosuke said

"Kuranosuke, I am the only one who can help you in your current situation. I could have left you to deal with the enormous financial responsibilities your father left you all on your own yet I haven't. If this is the thanks I receive I will be more than ready to leave." Naraku threatened.

"That is not what I am saying; I am simply wondering if having Sango in your company is worth her discomfort."

"Still romancing my ex-girlfriend?" Naraku said coldly

Kuranosuke clenched his fist, "Remember our agreement Naraku, leave it in the past. I don't want her to relive anything that might upset her, and you are not to go near her no matter what."

"Still a touchy subject I see. Have no worries Kuranosuke, I have no desire to associate with her, and everything in our agreement is still standing especially my payment." Naraku made a strong point.

Kuranosuke looked on for a moment as Naraku's words began to boil under his skin.

Naraku didn't have to finish his manipulations before Kuranosuke was darting after Sango.

"Naraku, you are really too cruel sometimes." Kikyo said standing at his side.

"You see Kikyo that is our biggest difference. You see me as cruel when I am a genius."

Miroku tried to hold back his laughter as Sango told him about Inuyasha and his facial.

"I just got the best mental picture." He snorted.

"I know, but that was nothing. Kagome…"

Miroku had suddenly gotten very serious.

Sango turned around to see Kuranosuke standing over them.

"What are you doing here?" Kuranosuke said angrily.

Sango had never heard him speak to anyone like that before, not even Naraku.

"You two know each other?" Sango asked.

"Hey Kuranosuke." Miroku said

"Hey yourself, get out of here Houshi. And stay away from Sango." He said putting his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"What did you just call him?" Sango asked confused by all the tension in the air.

"He called me Houshi." Miroku explained.

Sango was silent.

"I see he has already been lying to you Sango." Kuranosuke said, "Why don't you tell her who you are Houshi. Tell her about what you did to me and about all the women you…"

"Stop! Kuranosuke, I'll admit there is a lot to be settled between us, but you don't have to drag it out here." Miroku said in his defense.

"What is Kuranosuke talking about?" Sango wore a worried expression.

"Yeah Houshi tell her who you really are." Kuranosuke said coldly.

"Sango, this is all going to sound weird but just hear me out," Miroku grabbed her hand as Kuranosuke rolled his eyes, "I am Miroku Houshi, the heir to the Kazanna Houshi business fortune."

Sango looked at him, confused for a moment. "Kazanna?" she asked. "I don't get it, so you are some kind of millionaire?" Sango asked

"Try billionaire, though I don't see where any of that money is going." Kuranosuke said gesturing to Miroku's tray.

"I like to earn my own money." Miroku snapped back, "You wouldn't know anything about that Kuranosuke; after all you have your fathers checkbook don't you?"

"Wait, so you are the Houshi that Kuranosuke told me about, his old university friend?"

"Some friend he was." Kuranosuke said.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Sango said.

"You never asked." Miroku referenced to a past joke, only there was no laughter.

"Sango, how do you know a thief like him anyway?" Kuranosuke asked

"I don't, not anymore. I knew Miroku, not anyone by the name of Houshi." She pulled her hand away.

"Sango, I am the same person. I just had a few secrets. I'll explain the whole thing to you, if you come with me." Miroku stuck his hand out.

"If you want to know the truth Sango talk to me, he has already lied to you." Kuranosuke said.

Sango was quiet.

"I think you have your answer Houshi." Kuranosuke said.

"She can speak for herself Kuranosuke."

'I don't know what to make of any of this.' Sango thought, 'I just want to know what all this means.' Suddenly her thought was interrupted.

"Attention!" Mia, took the stage and spoke through the microphone. "I would like to thank everyone for coming, and would especially like to thank our host tonight, Mr. Takeda Kuranosuke!"

Suddenly the crowd's attention was focused on Kuranosuke as the room filled with applause.

"Would you please come up here Mr. Takeda and speak a few words before the count down?"

A roar of applause erupted. Kuranosuke took Sango's hand and through the corner of her eye she saw Miroku disappear into the crowd. Kuranosuke lead her toward the stage and walked up the stairs alone.

"Hello everyone! I am overjoyed to see that so many friends and associates came here tonight to celebrate the New Year."

Applause…

"I first want to thank the lovely Mia for whom my whole business runs, and operates as smoothly as it does…"

Sango moved away slowly. She had to see Kagome and tell her about what had just happened. When she arrived to her table she saw Shippo asleep on the table, his hands filled with olives.

"Shippo?" Sango nudged the child, "Shippo! Wake up!" She shook him more aggressively.

"Humm, Inuyasha I can't get out the tangles."

"Shippo?" Sango came to the conclusion he was delirious.

Sango looked around for Miroku, but he was gone. She sighed as she walked back towards the Stage. Kuranosuke was almost done with his speech, it was 11:59.

"So now will you all join me in the New Years count down?" Kuranosuke said as he spotted Sango and pulled her up to join him.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

Miroku looked on from the crowd as Kuranosuke held Sango's hand for everyone to see.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The crowd exploded in applause and cheers as couples and strangers alike embraced and kissed one another. There were streamers that fell from the ceiling.

Kuranosuke hugged Sango tightly and whispered, "I know things were unfinished right now, please come outside with me."

Mia waited for Kuranosuke to come her way, only to see him and Sango leave the stage and move towards the balcony.

Miroku also saw the two disappear; he rushed out and tried to catch up.

Mia moved down the stage stairs, and bumped into Miroku.

"Where did they go?" He asked panicked

"Who do you mean? Mr. Takeda and that woman?" She said sadly.

"Yes, where did they go?" he repeated

"He went to propose to her, of course." Mia said looking with watery eyes at the doors leading to the balcony.

"What!" Miroku asked, "You're kidding?" He looked at her again; her expression obviously meant she was telling the truth.

Kuranosuke closed the glass balcony door behind them and locked it.

He took Sango's hand gently and stared at her, he was so nervous and fumbled for words. "Maybe we should go back inside, it's kind of cold." Sango suggested. He just smiled and responded, "Not until I get something off my chest."

Sango could not help but think.

This whole night was completely not of this world, she had so many questions for Miroku. He was such a mystery now more than ever, what had happened between him and Kuranosuke? Why was there such animosity between them? None of it made any sense, what else could he be hiding?

Kuranosuke moved her toward the railing of the balcony, and the sharp cold air seemed to cast an inescapable freeze around them. Kuranosuke cleared his throat, "Okay here goes…" He placed Sango's hand on his heart, "I am sure you can feel I am going to have a heart attack any minute." He joked, Sango laughed softly. "I have wanted to do this for a very long time. I have a confession to make." Sango gulped, "You are always in my mind day and night. And every moment we have together from a second to an hour to a day, makes me happier and happier."

"Kuranosuke…." Sango tried to interrupt.

"Please let me finish." He said putting his hand under her chin, "I want you to be next to me, every moment of everyday. I want to wake up next to you Sango; I want to have a family. I have never felt this way for anyone before."

Sango's ears burned with the intensity of Kuranosuke's words. She had known for quite a while he was fond of her, liked her, maybe loved her. But this was still a shock.

"We have quite a past you know. The minute I saw you, when your father came to work for my family I was knew you would be the woman for me. Sango, you are strong, beautiful, smart, funny everything I want and need."

Kuranosuke was near death at this point, the flood gate of his emotions was over flowing. He bent on one knee and spoke the words that had choked him for fifteen years.

"Sango, marry me. Be my wife…."

There you have it a cliff hanger. PLEASE REVIEW! I know I have not been around for a while but I have never stopped writing. This was a heavy chapter and if you want to know what happens next, review! Laters


	21. You mean your not saying no?

Whoa, thank you for reviews everyone...yeah without further delay here is your chapter 3!

Sango tried to breathe, she wanted to pause the moment, she blinked, held her eyes closed as Kuranosuke said it again.

"Be my wife Sango, I promise to make you the happiest woman, as you will have made me the happiest man." He was still on his knee, clasping her hand and holding a ring that Sango had not bothered to look at.

"Oh Kuranosuke," Sango pulled him up off his knee and look at him eye to eye, "How can I say yes, we haven't even dated. There is no doubt that I love you, but I don't know if it is the same way a wife loves a husband. I would be cheating you if I said yes."

He sighed but smiled, "I don't know any other way to tell you this, but Sango I already know in my heart the kind of woman you are, you are beautiful in and out and I don't have any farther to look to find a wife because you are the one I want to spend my life with."

Sango hugged Kuranosuke, she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close.

"Kuranosuke, we have had such a history, but only one of friendship. I don't know…"

They pulled away; he looked at her again and kissed her hand. He slipped the engagement ring on her finger, Sango watched.

"Don't say no…. but don't say yes if you don't feel it. I just wanted you to see, see and feel how right this is."

She smiled, "Okay Kuranosuke, but I can't wear this ring. You should save it."

"I want you to hold on to it, really hold on to it until you are ready to tell me your answer, is that a promise?" He kissed her hand again, she blushed.

"I promise."

Miroku pushed a way through the crowd and gazed out the window. He saw Kuranosuke kiss her hand, saw the ring slide on her finger, and saw her smile.

'I was too late, she said yes.' He thought

Suddenly the room was sticky and hot. He got dizzy, he had to sit down. He stumbled to a table and clenched his chest as he sunk into a chair, it was like a punch. He felt as though someone was squeezing his heart.

'This is a mistake; I know that this is all a big mistake.' He wanted to run outside and break them apart. But what would he say? He couldn't say he loved her, he never loved a woman, he never knew his mother or any female family member. He never had a serious relationship or a relationship at all. He couldn't say anything, he just knew that he wanted to leave for fear his heart would have a hand in the matter.

He rushed toward Hachi, along the way taking shots of left over liquor and Champagne on the tables. People were dancing, singing, cheering but all Miroku wanted was to be as far away as possible and get incredibly drunk while doing it.

He grabbed his coat; the shots were coming into effect. His dizziness was replaced with a warm feeling in his throat. After a 5 minute explanation Hachi let him go, and he once again had to fight his way passed the people.

As he was darting out of the room a hand pulled him back. He looked back to find Kagome staring at him.

"Hey, where are you going to fast?" She smiled

"I…can't be here anymore Kagome." He pulled his arm away.

Kagome followed, "Well aren't you at least going to wish me a Happy New Year, or better yet Sango?" She got in front of him.

"She is marrying Kuranosuke, Kagome I don't think that it will matter to her if I say anything." He spoke without thought.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome looked confused and looked closer at Miroku. He had a light sweat on him he looked odd, as though he was sick. "Are you drunk?"

"Happy New Year Kagome," Miroku turned and nearly sprinted away.

Kagome was lost, she didn't know what had just happened but she wanted to find Sango.

Kuranosuke led Sango back inside towards the party. They were locked arm in arm. Once inside, though, Sango excused herself, hoping no one saw what had happened outside she looked for Miroku.

She wondered squeezing around people and heading towards the swinging doors labeled "employees only". Making her way in she spotted the man she thought was in charge, "Excuse me, there was a bus boy here by the name of Miroku, where has he gone?"

Hachi looked at her, "Are you Sango?"

"Excuse me?" She was confused

"Miroku just told me about you, he left a moment ago. I think he was going back home or out to another party I don't know exactly." Hachi said

Sango looked down, he hadn't even said goodbye.

Miroku stepped outside and trudged through the snow. He looked back up to the balcony where he had seen Sango and Kuranosuke. Walking steadily he didn't see the man he bumped into.

"Hey watch it!" The man shouted as he fumbled to hold on to his large camera.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Miroku said

"Well you could have cost me a fortune, your lucky my film didn't pop out." The man said as he turned and moved away.

'What was that about?' Miroku thought.

He hailed a cab, took it to a bar and made a vow to get so plastered he wouldn't remember the night at all.

"Kagome just breathe, I don't know what you are saying." Sango said.

"YOU ARE ENGAGED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kagome lost her composer.

"Huh? No…how do you know?" She asked

"Is that a yes or a no?" Inuyasha asked

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't know about that myself. I haven't given Kuranosuke an answer yet." She tried to explain.

"So you are still in the middle of being proposed to?" Kagome asked

"I guess."

"Is that why you have this on?" Inuyasha grabbed Sango's hand and held it for everyone to see.

Kagome's jaw dropped, "I think we have our answer here."

"No, I just haven't taken it off because that would be rude, but the minute I get home I plan to put it away." She said in defense.

"You might need help with that, it looks like one heavy piece of rock there." Inuyasha joked.

Kagome looked closer at the ring, "A three stoned engagement ring with a platinum band front encrusted with small carrot diamonds, Harry Winston." She said proud of her self and her knowledge.

Sango gulped.

"Sounds expensive." Inuyasha said

"I bet, geez you must weigh another ten pounds wearing that." Kagome laughed.

"This is not funny!" Sango hushed, "I am in a serious dilemma here. I don't know what to tell Kuranosuke."

Her two friends asked at the same time two different questions.

"You mean you're not saying no?" Inuyasha asked

"You mean you're not saying yes?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh, I don't know."

"How did you find out about this anyway, I thought that no one saw us?" Sango asked

"Miroku told me." Kagome said

"Shit." Sango hardly cussed but this was a good time.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked

"Nothing."

Kikyo was alone, sitting at a table sipping her drink.

She wanted to run away, she regretted so much, and the new year only made her reflect further on what she had done in her life, how she had gotten herself mixed in with such a man as Naraku.

Kuranosuke sat next to her.

"You look like you have just been to a funeral." He said

"No, I am just thinking." She responded and looked over towards Kuranosuke.

"I see, well then do you mind if I take a guess at what you are thinking about?"

"Go for it Kuranosuke." Kikyo smiled halfheartedly

"You are thinking about your life, what it has become and what you have been doing with it." Kuranosuke said.

Kikyo looked at him, "Isn't that what everyone thinks about on New Years?"

"I suppose you are right, but I want to give you one little piece of advice Kikyo, don't let things go for another year if you are not happy with them. Sometimes it takes a lot to change our present direction, but in doing so we can provide for a better future." He smiled and toasted to that.

'He is talking about Naraku' Kikyo thought.

Kikyo looked at him, "Do you think that people can ever right their wrongs, make up for mistakes?"

"You never know if you don't try." Kuranosuke said as he finished his glass in a gulp.

Naraku walked up to the two. His very presence poisoned the air, and Kuranosuke only acknowledged him with a nod.

"I am out of drink." Kuranosuke didn't want to be around Naraku, he walk away and looked one more time at Kikyo, he remembered her before Naraku, she was happy, kind not much different from Kagome or Sango, but it was one night with Naraku that made her turn into a calculating cold woman. Kuranosuke was often amazed how Sango was able to put up with Naraku for so many years without losing her soul, well with out losing all of it because what Naraku had done to Sango had made her into a stronger person but also left her angry.

Life was hectic in those days, looking back on it he would have done many different things much like Kikyo he had some mistakes and regrets but hopefully with tonight and the start a of new life with Sango (so he hoped) those days would end. He was disturbed by the fact that Miroku was even here at all, but even more disturbed by the fact that he and Sango knew one another.

'I don't want her to see him anymore; he is just as bad as Naraku. I have to tell her what happened before Miroku spills out anymore lies. I wonder if he tried to touch her, if so he would regret it, regret the day he met her and what he has done to me.' Kuranosuke thought, getting more and more upset by the second.

"Congratulations Mr. Takeda, and happy new year," Mia touched his shoulder softly.

"Oh…Miss Mia, I hadn't even seen you there. I owe you a New Years hug," He turned around and wrapped the petite secretary in his arms.

She was more than delighted, she had a confession of her own to make. She was so in love with Kuranosuke. Yet, she couldn't speak up, maybe it was the strong hold that Kuranosuke had her in, though she wanted to tell him since there first business trip together she was unable to say anything at all.

He had charmed her long before they had taken a trip; he was always considerate when he would stop by the different office she worked at. He even offered to buy her lunch when she complained that she had forgotten her wallet one day. He was always polite; he stood up when a woman entered the room, pulled out chairs, opened doors. He was a perfect gentleman, and when they did go on the business trips together she felt happier than she ever had before.

"Thank you sir," She closed her eyes and sunk in the moment, his strong arms around her, her head buried in his chest, the smell of his cologne…everything.

"Why are you thanking me Miss Mia? I should thank you, with out you my business would be nothing. I wish you only but the best this year, and I look forward to our next trip, maybe we can fit in a little leisure this time." He laughed.

"I do too sir." She said as he let her go.

"For the last time call me Kuranosuke." He smiled

Under her breath she spoke, "_I love you Kuranosuke". _

He walked away never the wiser.

Hours Later

The clean up crew was doing their job, as the last guests left. All in limos all safely on their rides home, all accept Kuranosuke, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo.

It was 4:30 in the morning, Shippo slept on a table somewhere, Inuyasha was inebriated and was becoming very affectionate with Kagome who kept on whispering 'when we get home' in his ears. Sango had become incredibly drowsy, and waited for Kuranosuke to finish calling back his driver. The sleepy group set forth into the limo and sat slouching and quiet.

Sango, with Shippo in her lap, leaned on Kuranosuke's shoulder and dozed in and out of sleep. He looked down at her right hand, the ring was bright and so was the future he knew he would spend with her.

No one woke up until 2:00 in the afternoon. Everyone but Sango was sleeping off hangovers, even Shippo who at his age found out he was a light weight.

She put on her running clothes, ear muffs with a handy radio in them, and laced her shoes. She was out for a run to clear her mind. Quietly she left her apartment and moved outside to run along a few blocks.

Absent mindedly she left on the ring which had gotten snug. She set off on a good pace, the jog picked up. Then all of the sudden as she continued she spotted someone running behind her.

She didn't want to break stride so she keep her eyes forward, she then felt as though she was being watched or chased. She started to run faster. She noted that more and more people were beginning to look in her direction. She pulled her ear muff/headphones off.

"Sango! Sango! How long had you and Mr. Takeda been dating?"

"Sango! Look here, look here!"

"Hey, when is the wedding set?"

Questions were being shouted at her. She ran to the nearest building, turning and dodging she ran into and through the glass revolving doors, stumbling back she got her first real glimpse of the paparazzi that were following her.

Ten or more men with cameras were taking pictures of her, she noticed a video camera, and she was being blinded by all the flash bulbs. Covering her face with her scarf she moved into the building scooting to where the lobby was. People noticed the attention and began to look at her and point.

"Hey aren't you that girl engaged to Kuranosuke Takeda?" A teenage girl asked putting down the tabloid she had in her hand.

Sango grabbed it, she saw the front cover and was mortified.

"_Wealthy, desired…taken! Cities most wanted man to marry after New Years proposal…read more inside…"_

Sango looked at the pictures, her and Kuranosuke, hugging, the ring slid on her finger, her kiss on the hand

"You are the luckiest woman ever, he is so HOT!" The girl said, "can I like be invited to the wedding?"

Sango was nauseated. She was going to throw up but she was afraid that might lead the paparazzi to think she was pregnant (you never know).

There was no way out and from the looks of it the only thing keeping her from being permanently blinded were the doormen holding back the growing crowd.

"Can I borrow your phone?" She asked the girl

"Sure!" She handed it to Sango.

Sango was in the security office, Kuranosuke was on the way to save her. She sat in a chair of the hotel she had run into. Her head was sunk, this was a nightmare. She was sure no one saw them, she had to set this right and tell everyone what a lie it all was. She had taken off the ring, and hid it in a small pocket.

"Again Miss Sango we are so sorry for what happened today." A manager from the hotel said.

"If it wasn't for you and the doormen I would be dead, I am sure they would have sold my dead body pictures to the other tabloid scum suckers." She was obviously frustrated by the situation.

"Mr. Takeda is here to see you now," the Manager said.

Kuranosuke came in, he had dark sun glasses on with a nice suit jacket yet his worried expression was his most noticeable accessory.

"Was she hurt, what happened why didn't anyone help her?" He came in asking questions.

Sango felt like a kid being picked up from school. She looked down at her legs, she hadn't even noticed the cut, a slight scratch. She dabbed at the blood, all this was too intense.

"I'm fine Kuranosuke. Just a little confused at the whole situation." Sango got up.

"Oh, Sango you scared me. Why were people chasing you?"

She held up the tabloid. Kuranosuke grabbed it and looked over the entire front page, he even looked to the inside story.

He finally spoke, "I see. Can we please be alone?"

The manager left.

"Kuranosuke, tell me you are going to take care of this!"

He lifted his sunglasses, and looked Sango in the eyes.

"I will but Sango I don't know what exactly to do." He said hesitant

"What do you mean? This is slander, none of this is true."

"Well they are saying we are engaged, but that is not entirely wrong. The pictures tell a different story. We might not even have a good case against them."

"Kuranosuke, I think you are enjoying this." Sango said angrily.

Miroku woke up, alone. He was sick, and in need of water. He definitely had too much to drink last night. He remembered being turned down by almost every girl, and by the time he found one who wanted to go home with him he was too drunk to do anything.

He scratched his head, walked to the kitchen sink, turned on the faucet and put his head under it gulping as much water as possible. He wanted breakfast, but in the afternoon not many places offered pancakes. He put on a cap and some clothes that were not as wrinkled as the others, and headed to the nearest diner.

As he walked into the place he noticed one thing, everyone was reading the same tabloid. Still groggy he took one off the table next to him and looked over the cover.

"So it wasn't a nightmare after all?"

Sango and Kuranosuke took the back way out of the hotel. Sango was taken home in a limo again, yet this time she was relieved. Kuranosuke had somehow convinced her to let the press go uncorrected, at least for the time being. She was to work from home this week while Kuranosuke took care of legally and physically protecting her from the crazy press frenzy. She felt completely help less she had gone from a single, ordinary writer to an instant celebrity.

Thank you again for the reviews. PLZ continue to drop me one because it speeds me up…motivation is fun!…..Laters


	22. Argument of the heart

Sango had spent a few days working from home, trying to make sense of the outside world and the strange days that had come to occupy her week. She had tried to leave home but to no avail, she was hounded by photographers trying to get a glimpse at the woman who tabloids claimed was Kuranosuke's fiancé. She wondered when everyone suddenly found her friend Kuranosuke's life so interesting.

She turned on the television and flipped through some channels. She was shocked by what she saw.

"_More news about the desirable Kuranosuke Takeda and his fiancé. Women all around protested to fact he was engaged!" The host of a celebrity stalker show said._

"_I couldn't believe it! I fell in love with him after reading his story in the magazines and then all the sudden the most eligible bachelor is in LOVE!" A woman on the street said in a clip. _

"_She wasn't alone! People everywhere want to know who this woman is, and just how long the relationship has gone on!" The host said_

_They then clipped to a shot of Sango trying to jog, a picture of her from an office party she took with Kuranosuke, and an interview with someone from her building. _

"_Sango is a very smart woman and it comes as no surprise that she and Mr.Takeda are romantically linked. I am sure they have been off and on!" The first floor receptionist said as she smiled for the cameras._

Sango had a sick feeling in her stomach. All of this was a lie! She hadn't even accepted Kuranosukes proposal, the tabloid just ran the pictures in false context!

She looked over to her side table and grabbed the tabloid that started it all. She looked over the cover again. It was all taken in the wrong way! Now the whole city was a buzz.

She wanted to throw her remote at the receptionist who was on TV, the woman just wanted the media attention it was obvious.

'I am having cabin fever!' She thought as she gave Kirara a rub behind the ears.

She picked up her cell and called Kuranosuke.

"Hello?" He answered

"Kuranosuke?" Sango sounded frantic

"Sango, how are you doing?" He sounded timid of her response.

"I am starting to think that the longer we don't correct the press about our relationship the worse this is all going to end up. I just saw something on TV that was a complete lie! I am stuck here and every time I want to leave the apartment I am hounded by someone trying to take pictures of me!" She confessed

"Calm down Sango my dear. Do you want me to come over?"

"I don't know; if you do that it will just add fuel to the fire don't you think? I want to go back to the office; I can't work from home anymore. I just want to disappear. Why can't we just tell them what really happened that night?" She pleaded

"Do you want me to be humiliated?" He mumbled, "I mean, just let this blow over for a few weeks. After a while no one will remember. I am coming over besides I am working on getting your privacy back and I have a gift for you, I think if you had some company it would help."

Sango sighed. "If you think that is our best option then I will try and stick it out. I will be waiting, I am sure that someone will let you in."

"Okay then, do you want anything? Other than freedom. Something to eat maybe, or a smoothie or something, huh huh huh?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"All of the above please."

"Okay then, I will see you in 30. Bye Sango, and just breathe."

"Bye".

She hung up.

A few minutes later she heard the door bell ring. She was afraid to see who it was; she had already gotten a ding dong photographer. She walked over to the door, Kirara in toe, and looked through the peep hole at the familiar face that greeted her.

"Hey Sango Takeda? It is Miroku Houshi, you know that other guy at the party."

Sango flung open the door and pulled him in. Then slammed it shut.

"Whoa!" Miroku was taken by the speed of it all.

Sango looked out the peephole to see if anyone else was out there.

She sighed in relief and looked at her visitor.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku asked

Sango was happy to see someone other than Kagome and Inuyasha and Shippo. She smiled and hugged Miroku much to his surprise.

He relaxed into it and hugged her back, "Hey Sango, are you feeling okay?" he asked again.

Sango, for some reason that eluded her, felt in that embrace so much comfort she was close to tears.

"I am so mad at you, but right now I am so happy to see you." She admitted

"Well I am mad at you too. But the hug makes up for ignoring me, and not telling me you were engaged!" Miroku vented

Sango immediately let go and moved back from Miroku. "So you heard?" she asked.

"Yes, I came to congratulate you and tell you something." Miroku got serious in his tone.

"Miroku, listen it is not what you think. That night was very confusing; you can't turn it on me. I heard my fair share of things about you. But, I wanted to wait for your explanation or at least give you a chance to explain why you and Kuranosuke dislike each other. I want to know why you didn't tell me about who you really were."

"But you haven't answered my calls; I have seen you more on television this past week than in person. You never told me you worked for Takeda, let alone that you were his potential fiancé, you even denied that you were dating him. Imagine my surprise when I found out you where engage on the very night you denied your whole relationship!"

"Well imagine my surprise when you turned out to be an heir to a fortune! And not only that, but an enemy to one of my best friends! Miroku or should I say Houshi, you have no right to come in here and start pointing fingers at me for not telling you that Kuranosuke is my boss, that we are close friends!"

"Your right Sango, I should have asked that the moment we met and I should have introduced my self properly. Hello Sango, I am a filthy rich heir who decided not to live completely off my dead father's money and instead wanted to live a normal life, by the way you wouldn't happen to know another rich man by the name of Kuranosuke Takeda who I cant stand and who equally hates me for not bending over backwards to give my family business to him on a silver platter so that him and his fathers pockets can get fatter and fatter!" Miroku ranted.

"Miroku, I really don't need the sarcasm right now. That doesn't explain at all why you lied to me for so long. At least I gave you some implication that I was working for Kuranosuke."

"You have somewhat of a point there Sango. Maybe I should have told you that I was wealthy because that seems to be your type!"

"You should speak. At least I have a type! Unlike you I don't go for anything that has a pulse and two legs."

"Wow, what a pair, a gold digger and a lecher. And for your information legs are optional." Miroku said before moved closer to Sango.

"Very funny, you are such a jack ass, what kind of pair to you think we make? You don't even know me Miroku, and from this argument I can tell that you never did." Sango went for the heart on that one.

Their eyes met, the argument had stirred up emotions not only emotions left over from a week ago but ones that had been building up since their friendship had begun. Miroku took a risk as he stared into Sango's brown eyes. He gently put his hand to her face, cupping her cheek. Sango had wanted him to touch her, though she would never admit it. She closed her eyes when their skin met. He wanted to kiss her; it was a burning need that had been fueled by all he had learned about her engagement. It made him jealous, but he wouldn't admit it. They were there in a frozen moment where one move, one kiss could change everything. He moved closer, her head tilted up it was more than mutual it was desire and it was cut short when the answering machine clicked on.

"_Hello? My dear Sango why haven't you answered your phone? I just wanted to know what flavor you wanted on that smoothie they ran out Cranberry Sensation so I guess I will surprise you. Anyway, I should be there in a few minutes." Kuranosukes voice turned sincere, "I am sorry to put you through all of this hell, I don't mean the smoothie, I mean everything. But my feelings are still the same I meant it when I said I loved you, I am in love with you and always have been. I know this is a strange thing to say to an answering machine, I think I am rambling now. Uhh, anyway, I want to talk about us, when I get to your apartment. Bye"_

Sango was mortified. Timing, as Kagome said, was everything and that couldn't have happened at a worse time. Miroku sighed angrily as he moved away. Sango's head hung low, her bangs covered her eyes as her hair cascaded over her shoulders.

"He is coming over here?" Miroku asked

"Yes, Miroku please let me explain one thing though. It is not what you think. I am not engaged to Kuranosuke." She held up her hand to show her a ring less finger.

"But he is in love with you and they whole city thinks you are, and" He picked up Sango's issue of the tabloid and held it in front of her, "how can I believe you when I have proof here, and I saw it with my own eyes?"

"I…can't explain it all to you right now but…"

Miroku had been waiting for something more than a delay in explanation, frustrated he said left, he walked out of the apartment in a hurry.

He had not wanted to see Kuranosuke he did however want to believe Sango. As he walked down the street he flashed back to that moment they almost kissed, he was beginning to feel that Sango and He were more that friends or at least that something deeper lay inside.

Sango was very confused after what had happened just a moment ago. She leaned against the door and waited as if Miroku would come back.

She wanted him to come back, she couldn't take it anymore she was exploding with questions, and even more with a yearning to see Miroku. She got all giddy, which was a first in a long time.

A knock came at the door it was Kuranosuke.

Sango opened the door, and let him in. He handed her the smoothie, she smiled and took a few long sips from the straw. He walked around the apartment, looking around. Sango took a break from her sipping and said thank you. Kuranosuke smiled, "Least I can do."

Kuranosuke sat down on the couch, Kirara jumped into his lap, and he patted the seat next to him asking Sango to join him, she walked over and sat next to him.

"I had been meaning to ask you where you got such an adorable little cat as Kirara here." He said.

"I don't think you will like the answer Kuranosuke." Sango confessed taking another sip.

"Ah let me guess…Houshi."

She nodded.

"I had also been meaning to ask how you met such a deplorable man as Houshi." Kuranosuke said as he continued to caress Kirara.

"I don't think you will like the answer to that either." Sango tried to joke.

"I am sure that I won't." He said

"I met him on a blind date. Kagome set me up, but I think it was really some kind of bargain between Inuyasha and Miroku. They both work together at the grocery store and Miroku tells me that he covered for Inuyasha, all he wanted in return was a date with me." Sango explained.

"I see, typical Houshi. Can I ask you something else? Something personal?" He said.

"I think I know what it is, the answer is yes. He tried to touch me…actually he did touch me but I hit him a couple times." Sango laughed, looking back that night it was quite comical.

"That's my girl." Kuranosuke laughed along.

They were both quiet. They sat there for a few moments.

"I think I know your next question Sango." Kuranosuke said

"You do?" Sango played along this time.

"You want to know what happened, between Houshi and me." He said looking out the window.

"Yes I do. I have gotten a hint but not the full story." She said

"A hint? From who?"

"Miroku was here just before you came. We had an argument, it was about you."

"I see, is that why you didn't answer the phone?"

"I guess."

Kuranosuke sighed, "Houshi and I used to be good friends. He was part of the new University friends that I, Kikyo and Naraku made. We got along pretty well, we went out to bars and it never failed that he would have a new girl every night. It didn't bother me much I even asked him for advice… I was trying to get over you." He laughed a little, "Anyway, I had finally met a girl. Her name was Karina, she was an exchange student and we were dating. One night I saw them together, but that was just the start."

Sango listened she wasn't too surprised by what she heard.

"He told me that she came on to him, I believed him for the most part and our friendship was pretty much intact. It was our sophomore year and Miroku's father was killed in a fire. The cause was unknown and we all grieved for him. It was also unfortunate that his father had died because our parents were working out a joining of the two companies. The merger was left unsettled. My father and I waited a few months before we pushed the subject. Yet, we were surprised to find out that Miroku was not going to take over the family's business. It was being run by a drunk named Mushin who wanted to stop the merger all together. Of course my father was upset by this. The joining of the two companies was supposed to make the economy stronger as well as shut out any corrupt media; there were a lot of scandals in the government at that time as well as a recession. We wanted to join the Kazzana Publishing Company and Takeda Media in order to help, not only that but Kazzana Publishing was suffering and was near bankruptcy, our company was stretching out to help a friend. Yet, Mushin had thought the merger would mean the end for the company. We pleaded for Miroku to take over, and help us. He refused saying that he was unable to handle running the business alone; he would rather squander the fortune on women and alcohol. Father was betrayed, and our favors were thrown back in our face." Kuranosuke looked upset.

"I see some bad business got in the way." Sango said.

"That and I saw him and Karina together again, he had lied to me about her, and they must have had an affair while she and I were dating."

"Oh." Sango looked at Kuranosuke, he smiled.

"I tried to contact him again, put the past behind us and try the merger again. Houshi was no where to be found, and I heard from people he had wasted most of his inheritance and was living here in the city. Needless to say the merger didn't work again, Mushin started some rant about how we had set fire to the Houshi Estate and we wanted to absorb the company all together."

"At the party though you called him a billionaire, I thought you said he spent his inheritance?"

"Well recently Kazzana had been expanding their market and had started work in funding production companies. It seems to have been very profitable." Kuranosuke explained.

"I see." Sango thought about it for a moment. She knew Miroku was a bit of a liar, a lecher but somehow something didn't fit. She knew Miroku wouldn't do all that to Kuranosuke. He didn't seem to have it in him to steal Kuranosuke's girlfriend and spend money on alcohol that was a Naraku type of move.

"I know that he seems very charming, but Sango that is his façade. Like I said before he is not to be trusted, he is probably just after a night with you." Kuranosuke said.

Sango was offended by this comment; she got up and walked around the room. "I don't know Kuranosuke. He can't be as bad as you think; there must be some kind of explanation for what happened."

"Sango, that is one of your best qualities, you want to see the best of people. I just don't want to see you let your guard down, I would rather you never see him again but I know that is ultimately your choice." Kuranosuke said.

'Your right Kuranosuke that is my choice. I want to believe that I am more than just a one night stand in the works. I want to find out the truth, I know Miroku wouldn't do all that.' She thought.

Kuranosuke reached out to Sango who was leaning on the kitchen counter top. He stood in front of her and reached into his pockets.

"I said I got a gift for you and here it is."

"No more gifts Kuranosuke, I don't want you to…" She was cut short when she saw the gift. The folded papers in Kuranosuke's hands were a relief, 'thank god no more jewelry'.

"This is a solid defense against any harassment; any paparazzi who take pictures of you in a 100 foot perimeter will be sued. It is a kind of photography restraining order; the only exception is if you are paid to have your picture taken, you know if they are of your own will." He explained.

Sango was delighted! She had some part of her life back; she jumped up and hugged Kuranosuke, "Thank You!"

"No problem. I knew you would be happy. Now as your boss I can have you back in the office where you belong." He joked.

"Ah, so that is the real reason you got that thing!" Sango punched Kuranosuke in the arm.

"Am I that transparent?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Yes, yes you are. And do you know what else you are?" Sango asked

"No what?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow

"You are a wonderful friend. Thank you Kuranosuke." She walked toward the couch and switched on the TV.

Kuranosuke stood there sighed and mumbled to himself, "Just a friend".

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo returned from dinner to find Sango home alone. She told them about her regained freedom and about Miroku's visit.

"So are you going to see him and explain?" Kagome asked.

"It is kind of late don't you think?" Sango asked, besides she was already in her pajamas.

"I don't know I kind of miss the lecher I need a little more testosterone in this chick fest here." Inuyasha said

"So you saw both Kuranosuke and Miroku in one day. Wow, you must be tired." Kagome said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sango said

"Nothing just that you are in a love triangle..." Kagome said with out hesitation

"A what? Kagome you are officially insane. Kuranosuke and I are friends and Miroku and I are friends and as far as I see it I am caught in the middle of some college feud."

"Sango YOU are officially the thickest headed woman! Kuranosuke proposed to you, he is in love with you and Miroku, well we have all seen the way you two are."

Shippo nodded, and Inuyasha yawned.

"And what does that mean?" She asked buckling in for another one of Kagome's little talks.

"It means that when you two are around one another you are oblivious to the rest of the world. You two always whisper to each other, laugh and well play some sadistic game of touch and slap." Kagome said, "It is a typical crush, it is obvious to everyone that Miroku likes you, you know..LIKES YOU." She raised her eyebrows as she said this.

"What are you two nuts talking about? Miroku does that to every girl." Inuyasha said

Shippo knocked Inuyasha in the head, "You are an oaf!"

"What did you say you little…." Inuyasha began to chase him around.

"See Kagome, Inuyasha agrees with me."

"You are going to trust the opinion of a man who beats up little kids?" Kagome pointed out

"I think that you are getting the wrong idea about Miroku and Me."

"And I think you are too comfortable being alone, you are afraid to fall in love or be in a relationship after what happened last time." Kagome turned serious, "Sango how long do you plan to be alone, you can't go on being single you deserve to be happy."

"Who said that being single means being unhappy? I can be happy without a boyfriend!" She protested

"Sure, but don't tell me you don't get lonely sometimes? I mean you must want some physical affection from the opposite sex?" She stressed the point.

"I am human you know. I just don't want to mess around with those two particular men. It is too complicated. Why can't a regular, non famous, non lecher, non wealthy man come and sweep me off my feet? I that too much to ask?" She joked

"Apparently yes and most women would love to be in your situation. You should be thankful." Kagome said

"Yes Kagome I am, thank the gods!" Sango walked to her room, a cookie shoved in her mouth.

She woke up in the middle of the night, looked at the empty pillow next to her. Sango was lonely, she did want to have some physical and emotional affection but she wasn't ready to get caught up in the mess that those two men offered. She sat up and looked at her cell phone. 'One missed call, from Miroku.' She read.

She called him, hoping he was awake. "Hello?" He asked

"Miroku, did I wake you?"

"No, I was up already." He yawned

"Oh" She sighed, "I want to talk do you want to meet me somewhere?" She asked afraid of the response.

"Sure Sango, I would like that too."

Woo another one down! Review please! Thank you for the support.

Oh, and I lost my dear internet for a while….ahhhh! That explains the delay, my classes started up again so I will try super hard to keep these chaps a comin'……


	23. To a great evening

Walking into the diner that he had found a week ago Miroku settled into a cozy booth. The blue plastic seat make a 'whoosh' noise as his body weight pushed all the air out of cushion. He rubbed his hands together, he had not layered enough, the green baseball tee, the grey hooded front zip jacket and his dark blue collared jacket was not enough to shield him from the snow.

He was taken by surprise earlier when Sango called. He might not have answered the phone at all if it weren't for the fact that he hadn't turned it on silent.

'Do you want to meet up somewhere?' Sango's voice was so soft, he thought he was dreaming.

He denied that he was sleeping, and when she had asked him if he wanted to meet up he instantly thought of, 'In my bed' as a suggestion. He would like to be in his bed though, tangled in all the warmth of his feather comforter, with his cotton sheets and his multitude of pillows. He loved to jump into it; he loved the feeling of the sheets and different fabrics on his bear chest. Just thinking about it he was beginning to doze off to sleep again.

"Hello?" The waitress asked taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Oh, uh…" Disoriented for a moment he remembered where he was

"I take that expression to be and order of coffee." She said

Miroku nodded

'Where is Sango, this place was practically ten minutes away from her apartment.'

………..

Taking a moment to comb her hair up into a ponytail with her fingers Sango took one last look in her car mirror. She slapped on some chap stick and parked. Walking down the long street to the hole in the wall diner she was starting to freeze. She tucked her face up to her nose into her big fluffy white scarf wrapped around her neck and draping down to her knees, stuck her hands in the pockets of her black petty coat and trudged closer to the only lit windows of what she assumed was the place

'What am I doing here?' She thought, 'why did I even bother Miroku at all? I could have waited for the sun to come out at least.'

She tried to look on the bright side she was out in public again.

She got to the door and opened it; the bells above jingled her arrival. She walked in shaking off any snow flakes on her shoulders or caught in her hair. She spotted Miroku brooding over a cup of coffee.

She squeezed into the booth and sat in front of the very tired looking man.

"So this is the place?" She asked peeking the rest of her head out of the scarf.

"Huh? Yeah. You won't be disappointed, they have amazing pancakes. They can cure hangovers by the way."

"Oh" Sango feigned interest. "And how would you know?"

"It cured the massive one I had after New Years. I wouldn't suggest the restrooms though…"

The waitress brought the second cup of coffee around and placed it in front of Sango. She nodded in appreciation.

"The pancakes will be out shortly." She said as she put out the butt on the table behind Miroku.

"This is a lovely place, a health inspectors dream." Sango said sarcastically.

"Just wait you will be surprised. Anyway, is it just me or is the city slowly being taken over by ice?"

"No, it isn't just you, my blood almost turned to ice, but fortunately my walk wasn't too long."

Silence

"So…" They both said at the same time

Sango lifted her mug and slowly sipped. Miroku took note of her naked fingers…no ring in sight.

"You wanted to talk? What about?" Miroku asked

"I want you to know something Miroku."

He waited, "yes"

"I promise you that I am not engaged to Kuranosuke. He had asked me, but I couldn't say yes because I am not in love with him. He is my friend; he has been for a long time. The tabloids took those pictures in the wrong context I haven't really given an answer to tell you the truth." She began explaining.

Miroku was quiet, he sat back and listened. He looked closely at her while she explained. He watched for any sign she was lying, but he couldn't find one.

"Why haven't you corrected them? You know lying about something like an engagement is kind of big." He said

"I know, Kuranosuke said he wanted us to wait before we correct the press, I just think that he wants to wait for the whole thing to blow over, maybe to save his reputation."

"I just think he wants to use them to pressure you to say yes." Miroku said bluntly

"He's not like that." Sango shot back

"Oh, well you haven't heard my side then."

Just then two large stacks of pancakes and what could have been a gallon of syrup was set on the table.

"Should I eat while I listen to your story?" Sango said taking three pancakes off the stack and scraping the butter off in place of more syrup.

"Sure." Miroku said

Sango filled her mouth, they were very good and she was surprised.

"Better than you thought right?" Miroku said taking pleasure in Sango's reaction

She nodded and took a sip from her coffee to help wash it down.

"Let me start off by telling you that Takeda was a good friend for a while. We had fun together but he was always concerned with money, he talked business all the time. It was kind of scaring off the girls."

Sango shot a death glare

"He he, only you can kill me with a look Sango." Miroku said nervously

"Continue Miroku" She said

"Right, anyway, my father died and I left school for a while to take care of some family business. When I got there I find out I am supposed to take over what my father had left. But because I have not even finished university I didn't want to make our situation worse considering we were facing bankruptcy. I let the best alternative and only person who could have really run the business Mushin take over. After all the legal and funeral arrangements the Takeda family starts to harass us. They claimed we owed large amounts of money and demanded we dissolve the company into part of Takeda's media. Mushin was not about to see that happen so soon after my father died. There had been talks about merger before and I know that our fathers talked frequently about it but we didn't want to end our families business altogether as they wanted. When it came down to it Kuranosuke was a pawn of his father, he wanted to manipulate me into taking over and cracking down under the pressure. I wouldn't stand for it, if we were going under it was going to be with a fight. Kuranosuke agreed not to let business ruin our friendship. On a trip back home Mushin told me some things that really upset me. He had noticed papers that said after my father died the Takeda family was to take over, they were 'signed' by my father and had been sent back because the signature looked like a fake. Mushin suspected that my fathers' death in the fire was foul play and the Takeda Family were number one suspects."

Sango nearly choked.

"Wait, you don't mean that. There is no way that can be true. They are not… corrupt, they are honest and a hard working family. Besides why would Takeda Sr. try and kill your father when just years earlier he had an attempt on his life?" Sango said

"Wait… do you mean?" Miroku thought for a moment, "Are you talking about the body guard that was shot during that attempted burglary? It was all over the news we all boosted up security after that." A look of deep thought washed over him, "I wonder what happened to that poor man's family, I hear he had kids," Miroku said. "Any way, how do you know so much about the Takeda family?"

"Because I was one of those kids, the murdered man was my father." Sango said looking up at Miroku.

Miroku was shocked. This was the same girl Kuranosuke had been talking about years ago.

"You? He was your father?"

"Yes, after his death the Takeda family took us in. Me and my brother were orphans and they supported us. My father was a very good friend with Takeda Sr. that is how I know so much and how I know they wouldn't do anything like that" Sango explained

Miroku was quiet, he had to soak it all in.

He sighed and continued, "Either way, the case ran cold, we had little proof of anything more than forged papers. When we got back things were different. Kuranosuke and I had too much hostility between us and our families to be friends." Miroku said

"Understandable," Sango looked into her coffee cup and wondered if there was any sort of connection at all with Takeda Sr. attempted burglary and Houshi Sr. murder. Her reporters' mind was whirling. There were some answers in of all of this and she wanted to find them out.

She looked up to find herself staring into Miroku's eyes; she didn't turn away this time.

A few minutes later in an attempt to make lighter conversation he spoke after coughing nervously.

"Well then considering you have honored Kuranosuke with a date will you do the same for me?" He asked smiling

"What do you mean? " She squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"I mean, there is this party. You remember the caterer of Takeda's New Years thing, well it is his birthday on Saturday and it's at some rented out loft on the other side of downtown and I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Be your date?" Sango smiled.

"That wasn't too hard." He said sighing a little bit

"Sure, but on one condition."

He looked interested

"You can't propose to me." She laughed

Miroku coughed and pretended to break out in hives, "Eww, scary word. No Sango I will not propose to you, besides that is reserved for the girl with no legs and a weak pulse."

"Huh?" She didn't get it

"Remember, you said I don't have a type... as long as she's got legs and a pulse"

Sango laughed, "Oh, right how could I forget, legs optional."

(…………

Sango awoke on Saturday, the day of the party, in time to catch Kagome walking out of the door. She told her about what had happened, in a very brief conversation. No doubt Kagome was now running 20 minutes late for work but hey, one has to keep their closest friends informed. She invited Inuyasha and Kagome to the party but they were unsure if they could make it.

She sat herself down and opted not to turn the TV on, there were still some media coverage about her and Kuranosuke, it died down a bit due to the strong hold Kuranosuke had on them. She had worked yesterday in the office; luckily Kuranosuke was not there he had to meet with some clients. Sango was bothered by some thing she had heard in the office.

-Flashback-

Sango needed a cup of coffee. But, the coffee maker on her floor was broken so she went to the one on the lower floor. She walked out of the elevator and was headed into the employee lounge. She stopped when she over heard some thing, she peeked into the doorway and listened for a while.

Office Worker One: So it seems Sango is back in the office again.

Office Worker Two: Yeah, you know I was thinking, have you ever wondered how she became an editor so fast?

Office Worker One: What do you mean?

Office Worker Two: Well, her writing is good, but not THAT good. Some of the other writers have been around longer and why haven't they been given that much of a raise or a position like hers. I mean, now that they are engaged it all makes sense.

Office Worker Two: You mean Takeda is playing favorites?

Office Worker One: Well that or she just found a soft spot in his heart.

Office Worker Two: You mean his bed right?

Office Worker One: Now you get it.

Both Giggled

Sango was furious, is this how all the girls thought about her? She boldly walked into the lounge.

The two women stopped laughing.

"Hello ladies" Sango said as nicely as she could

They both looked down and said a hurried "hello" before they walked out the door.

She made her coffee and headed back up to her desk, she felt eyes burning on her back on the way there.

--End

It hurt her feelings that people thought she was some kind of conniving money grubbing witch. She wanted to forget about that, those two women had a point though, it did look suspicious.

She went back to her cereal. After she finished she checked in on the sleeping Shippo and headed to the shower. She couldn't help but wonder about the party. She was happy Kuranosuke was out of town again on business, but she still feared a paparazzi explosion.

(……………………………………………………………….

The thought couldn't help but flash through his mind. Him and Sango, would they walk in like she had done with Kuranosuke on New Years? Would she lock arms with him, walk in with a bright smile and a hint of nervousness. This wouldn't be the first time that Miroku walked in with a beautiful girl on his arm, but it was the first time he could remember that he actually felt butterflies. Never the less he looked in his closet. Though he was a very good at working hard at the grocery store and he enjoyed his previous wealthy life. He still had the leftovers, his expensive apartment, his second closet full of tailored suits and clothes, and his car (hardly in use). He was spoiled because he really didn't have any payments to make so his grocers paycheck sustained him from using any more money from his family business. He had come to the conclusion that until or if he ever, began working for his families business that would be the only time he would live off a paycheck from them.

Looking in to his closet choose a black suit, blue shirt which had somewhat of a shimmer to it and a jet black tie. He wasn't one for flash. He readied himself, showered, brushed his teeth, shaved and added after shave and topped it off with a set of fifty pushups (an attempt to buff up as well as work out any fluttering butterflies).

One last glimpse in the mirror was all he needed to add a last touch of confidence to his aura. His apartment was immaculately clean in case Sango would want to come over.

…………………………………………….

The door man opened the door for Miroku. He called Sango from the car in order to give her a heads up. Shippo had gotten picked up from the apartment by a babysitter. He rode the elevator, and as he walked down the hall, closer to her apartment his confidence shattered.

He knocked on the door a little jingle of beats, and waited for her to answer. He could hear the apartment stir inside.

Sango mockingly asked who it was and Miroku answered "House keeping". He could hear her laughing. She opened the door smiling and his jaw dropped.

She stood before him in the damn near sexiest thing he ever saw. Form fitting, V neck, black cocktail dress, her hair was straight and hung down beyond her shoulders she was glowing.

"You look…very sophisticated." He said entering.

"I think I look like I will be freezing. Is it still snowing out?" She asked brushing off his compliment.

"Uh, yeah." They stood there at the door way and Miroku wanted to touch her.

"Would you like a glass of wine before we go?" She asked

"Definitely!" Miroku was happy the awkward silence was broken.

"Lets see I have this…" She held up a blushing light wine, "It is dry, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Miroku handed her two glassed and poured it out for the both of them.

"So…" they both said in unison

"To a good evening," Miroku said as they clanked there glasses together.

The best is yet to come! Sorry I haven't updated but winter break is here now! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! -NINA


	24. The battle with temptation

Here goes readers...

The party was loud with conversation and music and the apartment was stuffy from it all. There was nothing in it, just a few stools, an open bar, a fake tree, and some Christmas lights strung up all over the ceiling. It was very packed, hence the heat. Sango and Miroku had been there for an hour. She had met all of his friends, including Mushin. Hachi was playing bartender at his own birthday party again after Miroku had tried to take over.

Sango sipped her long island iced tea as she watched the two men battle over bartending territory.

"It's your damn party Hachi; you aren't supposed to serve any one!" Miroku spoke over the loud music. He was feeling the wine, the three beers and the one shot of Vodka he had.

"I know, but just let me do it! It's my birthday wish!" Hachi began laughing hysterically. He had obviously felt the effects of his drinks.

Sango watched from a nearby stool and couldn't help but giggle. She felt an arm slip around her shoulders and could smell strong Sake on the person's breath.

"You are very…" hiccup, "very good looking. Do you want to…" hiccup, "go to one of the rooms?"

She looked up at Mushin; he was too old to hit any anyone under forty.

"You don't remember me? I came with Houshi…you know as his date." Sango said

"I'll take that as a no?" Mushin laughed… "Sorry Sango." He hiccupped away

Sango laughed, Miroku was the product of bad influences.

The people at the party were not as drunk as the hosts. They were businessmen, workers and of course women as well as some people in the production industry. Overall it was an interesting crowd. Sango had made a point to socialize with some of them and had a few conversations here and there before settling down and watching Miroku and Hachi fight.

Miroku looked across at Sango. He glared at her, and singled her over with his finger.

She walked over to the bar, "I finished this drink bartender, how about another one?"

Hachi looked over, "Better yet Sango, how about some shots?" He said placing two small glasses on the table.

"Wait! Wait! None of that, Sango is my responsibility tonight!" Miroku had gotten protective all of the sudden.

Sango laughed, "How about…Cherry Bombs?" Her college days were coming back to her, she always like those because they were on fire before you drank them.

Hachi winked at Sango, "Miroku sure can pick them."

Miroku looked at Sango, "What did I just say?"

"Only some over protective nonsense, I am a big girl Miroku; besides I don't think you should be the one protecting me you can't even handle yourself." She smiled as she and Hachi clinked glasses and took a shot.

Miroku looked on; he definitely wanted to touch her now.

……………………………………….

Kuranosuke was alone in his hotel room. He had just come from dinner with Mia his secretary. She had insisted on coming into his room, business to discuss or something like that. He refused and took a long shower instead. He had settled into a robe and into his bed and like always his thoughts shifted to his soon to be fiancé. Kuranosuke was older than Sango by a few months. He felt as though he was five years older than her though. His responsibilities and career aged his mentality and he was in a rush to make her is wife, and mother of his children. He had been settled on it since the first time he laid eyes on her. He remembered when they moved into the residence with Sango's father as live in security. She was beautiful; she had swept him off his feet.

She however was not so in love with Kuranosuke. Even when they were little he would try and hang over her, like a shadow. She was more interested in playing with her little brother or watching her dads every move. As they grew older Sango was no as afraid of the Takeda family. They had all bonded when the families went on a boating trip. Kuranosuke remembered holding her hand as she climbed onto the boat for the first time.

The teen years made them as close as ever. They spent time together at school and at home. Kuranosuke remembered when he tried to kiss her once under the mistletoe. She blushed so fiercely she was as red as the bows and stocking hanging from the chimney. Much to his dismay, she said that Kuranosuke could only kiss her on the cheek; she was Naraku's girlfriend then.

Since that relationship ended in shambles, alleged this and stolen that, he gave Sango time to recuperate both in mind and body. She began working at a small paper, she was so stubborn and refused job after job with Kuranosuke. After becoming a blossoming writer in her own right, he made her an offer again, this time with no strings attached. She could work for him in a separate department, under a different boss. From there she mainly earned her position up to the ranks she was in today. Kuranosuke did have some objective and say in her promotions, he loved having her close to him.

Never the less, he had become stronger in his pursuit and she had become more and more cleaver in her denial. Kuranosuke knew they would end up together; there was no way he would let her go without a fight.

He set the television timer and closed his eyes, knowing that everyday that passed brought him closer to seeing her again.

……………………………………………….

"Okay, Okay" Miroku said turning red, "stop it both of you! Sango doesn't need to know any more embarrassing childhood stories about me!" He directed his feelings toward Hachi.

"Aw Miroku, don't get embarrassed!" Sango pinched his cheek and tried to picture him in a fourth grade talent show as the ugly duckling. She busted over with laughter.

"Quiet you! Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her close to him while placing his hand over her mouth.

She struggled, and tried to tickle him. They both squirmed in an awkward dance before calling truce. It was 2:30 in the morning Miroku had stopped drinking the moment Sango said he couldn't handle himself. He wasn't one to make bad impressions. Sango however was becoming more intoxicated and had let her guard down immensely.

'Normally Sango, you tense up when I touch you. You have so much tenseness around you but the more and more I see you the less defenses you have. Now, you have none at all' Miroku thought. He saw her giggle along with Hachi as they sang out lyrics from a song playing over the stereo. "I think that should be your last drink Honey." Miroku said to Sango.

She looked back at him, "Honey? Bears like honey, you are a duck remember?"

"An ugly duck, yes I remember," Miroku hit Hachi over the head, "I hope YOU don't remember though." He directed that towards Sango.

"You aren't ugly Miroku, you are the opposite. I find you very…" she hiccupped, "attractive." She said this so matter of factly.

'Definitely your last drink Sango, you have become totally defenseless.' He thought

"OOOO Miroku I think she likes you." Hachi said mockingly, "surprise, surprise a beautiful woman likes Miroku."

"Hachi, shut it!" Miroku gave him one more birthday hit on the head.

The party had died down significantly. A couple of close friends lingered and enjoyed Mushin's talk about fine Sake and Wine while Hachi, Sango and Miroku sat around the open bar.

"Happy birthday Hachi! You know, you are very funny. You and I will have to go out together so you can tell me all I need to know about Miroku." Sango whispered loudly

"We will have to go out a week straight for me to tell you all you need to know about my friend and former boss Miroku."

"Former boss? That's right! Miroku has so many secrets you know that is the only thing I don't like about him." Sango looked at Miroku, "that and the wondering hands, but sometimes I don't mind those so much."

Miroku couldn't believe his ears, she liked to be touched!

"Ah Hachi, don't let this little reported dig up anymore dirt on me." Miroku said patting Sango on the shoulder.

"This little reporter knows enough dirt to make her very wary of any pick up lines you may have." Sango smiled she hadn't lost her wit.

A few laughs later, and Hachi was beginning to dose off.

"I think I am going to call it a night," Hachi said, he stumbled towards Mushin and over to the 'bedroom'. "The great thing about renting a loft for a party is that your own place doesn't get trashed, the bad thing is that your furniture isn't included," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Miroku, I'm ready to go." Sango said

……………………………………………………………….

Miroku stumbled into down the hallway of his apartment, he grasped Sango's hand, her arm was slung over his shoulder and she leaned on him for support. Her weight on him threw him off balance as he tried to fumble for his keys in his pocket. He had reached his door and tried his best to maneuver the key into the hole. Sango in a half conscious state began to giggle, "Houhsi-sama…that is what I will call you. Where are we Houshi-sama?" She slurred out her question before laughing softly.

She had laughed about the snowfall, and told Miroku that they should have a snowball fight later all the way to his apartment. Sango had already tried taking off her coat, she felt very hot.

"My apartment," he whispered hushing his friend. He opened the door, entered and kicked it closed while clumsily holding on to his balance. Tossing the keys on the floor he stumbled towards the couch and tried to set Sango down. She tossed her coat on the floor. The still dark apartment was lightly lit by the large window over looking the city, a distant street light offered a mild view of their silhouettes, and as he lay Sango down on the couch he inadvertently collapsed on her. For a moment he was on top of her, on the couch in… the dark.

'This is not exactly how I thought this would happen.' He thought to himself cursing the fact that Sango was drunk and not in her normal state of mind. The sober Sango would have protested to even being in his apartment at all and given him a slap or two.

"Houshi-sama? She questioned him, her eyes opened and looking into his. Miroku gulped, and with all his moral strength he said "Sango, you're drunk. It wouldn't be right."

She blinked away his comment, only hearing the first three words, "Hachi, it is his fault, he gave me too much to drink…"

Miroku laughed to himself before realizing he was still on top of her and extremely close to her face. "I'll get you some coffee." He pulled him self up, brushed himself off and clicked on the lamp. Making his way to the kitchen he quickly began to brew a very strong and black batch of coffee. Running his hands threw his hair and sighing deeply he began to commend himself, he was proud that he didn't give in to temptation. He had refused her, in all her beauty, his mind flashed back to her eyes…her look of longing….. 'whoa' he snapped out of it, 'be good!" he reprimanded himself he had done so well the whole night to ruin it. 'Don't be a lecher, not tonight' he thought of the most unattractive thing…Inuyasha in a nightgown….that'll do it. Any moment of arousal disappeared in that visual, so much so that Miroku shuttered at the extraordinary talent of his imagination.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango sat up and had called to him. And taking what coffee there was in the still brewing pot he poured it in a mug, and whisked it off to his very intoxicated friend.

"I'm here Sango," he walked into the living room and sat next to her, "here drink this." He grabbed her hands and placed the cup in them. She was so stubborn, she was his responsibility and he had let her get into this state. Sango looked down, trying to focus on the dark liquid in it, she looked up at Miroku and he explained, "Coffee will help." Sango smiled, placed the mug to her mouth and drank, wincing at the strength of it.

"I know it is strong but, trust me it'll sober you up." Miroku chuckled at her face. In almost one gulp she had finished it, placing the cup on the table she collapsed on his chest. Miroku was taken by her action she rested her head over his beating heart, closed her eyes and sighed.

In a whispering voice she spoke, "Houshi-sama? No…Miroku…" Her hands moved towards the back of his neck.

Goose bumps took over his body "Sango, please, don't tease me like this." He grabbed her hands and moved them off of him placing them innocently on her lap and trying once again to set her back on to the couch.

She looked up at him with a confused look "What's the matter? This is what you want isn't it? " She asked, leaning in "It's what I want…" she pulled Miroku close to her.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked in a whisper, she had become so forward, and his resolve to refuse her had all but completely disappeared in an instant.

Sango looked at him intently, "I want you to kiss me" she tilted her head and softly touched her lips to his, Miroku was stunned. 'So much for being good' he thought. He was caught so completely off guard he hardly met her kiss with his own, it was so soft, as though she wasn't there at all. Giving in to the moment he began to kiss her in return, wrapping his arms around her waist and back in an attempt to pull her closer. Her hands moved over his back reaching the nape of his neck, then finally his hair, she pushed him closer pressing her mouth eagerly and passionately again to his. They fell back, he was on top of her as their mouths opened to one another. It carried on only for a moment and as much as Miroku was enjoying this heated moment he was suddenly hit with guilt, he wanted this so much, but he wanted her in the right state of mind. The fact that he didn't know if she was doing this out of true feelings or intoxication bothered him. He quickly pulled away from her, to their mutual surprise.

"Sango, I am so sorry, believe me I am. But there is no way you and I can… continue."

He got up.

His body regretted the victory his mind had acquired, He turned away from her and faced the door, "I can't do this to you, not when you don't know what is going on. There was a time in my life when this was easy, but not anymore. I value our friendship more than the world, and I wouldn't trade it, not even for one night of pleasure with you." He would have continued had it not been the soft sound of Sango sleeping, her breath had evened out in her slumber.

He turned to see her eyes closed, she was completely knocked out, Miroku sweat dropped, he had spilled his heart out to her and she didn't even hear it, 'even if I wanted to do anything with her she would have been asleep for most of it' He laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

He went to his room and readied his bed, coming back to the living room he picked Sango up, carried her to his room, laid her down and tucked her in. Looking at her peaceful face he couldn't resist kissing her innocently on her forehead.

"Good night Sango." He stepped away and closed the door it seems he would be sleeping on the sofa that night, but not without a cold shower first

…………………………………………………………..

Sango opened her eyes, she was groggy. She shut them again, her head hurt. She was disoriented for a second and looked up again at the ceiling. Instantly she thought "WHERE AM I?"

She could her movement outside in another room, maybe the kitchen? Then utter panic, she was obviously not home. She did a quick memory scan, not Inuyasha's…not Kuranosuke's, "what was the last thing I did?" Then an even worse fear, she looked down, she was still dressed. Good. She sat up…scanned the room, it was cold. She moved, and her head spinned with her sudden movement. She went over to the restroom and looked in the mirror.

Needless to say, she looked terrible. Her mascara was smeared, "the raccoon look," she thought. She had major bed head, she washed her face and fingered through her hair before tying it back with a tie from her purse. Every thing was clean, maybe she was in a hotel or something. Where ever she was she would be leaving instantly…then she remembered. Miroku.

…………………………………………….

He had a terrible nights sleep. The couch was strictly for looks, not for comfort. Miroku was dressed in his pajama pants and a white thermal shirt and glasses. All the money spent for his apartment and the heater still went crazy. He had checked in on Sango at about 10:00am, she was still passed out. He didn't want to wake her up, she was snoring. He made some more coffee and tested out some of his appliances, he apparently had a waffle maker he had never used.

It wasn't too late, about 12:30 but the overcast sky and thickening snow made it seem like an endless morning. He walked over to check on her again. He knocked on the door and heard a weary "who is it?"

"It's me…Miroku can I come in?"

The door opened immediately. "Miroku?" Sango looked mortified.

"Yes. Sango? Are you okay…you had…"

His sentence was interrupted by a hard slap to the face.

"How could you!" Sango began her accusations.

He looked at her confused.

"How could I what?" He rubbed he cheek

"Don't play dumb with me Miroku, how did I end up in your bed? We didn't…you know…what am I saying of course we did you're a lecher!" She began to talk frantically

"Wait, wait…Sango no. You had too much to drink. I brought you here because my place was closer and I wanted to take care of you. I didn't touch you, trust me," 'it was quite the opposite,' he thought.

Sango calmed herself… "So then you and I didn't…" She blushed

"No. No we didn't you know. To put it frankly I am offended you would think I would take advantage of you." He pouted

Sango thought it over.

"Oh Miroku, I'm sorry…hey when did start wearing glasses?...Never mind um how can I make it up to you?"

Miroku was embarrassed, he never wore his glasses in front of anyone. "You can make it up to me by getting out of those clothes and having breakfast with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I know, I never thought I could make waffles but it turns out I have a waffle make…"

"No, you want me to get out of my clothes?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no…yes. I meant you should change, I have sweaters in the second drawer and some sweats in the bottom one." He pointed. "Actually you are welcome to take a shower…"

"I think I had better go, Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be worried.

"Actually they called earlier, I explained everything to them…"

The mortified look came back to Sango's face…she was going to get it from Kagome.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

One nice shower, two Aspirins, and about two big waffles later Sango finally felt the cold evil cling of her hangover leaving.

"I would have gotten those pancakes for you but I think we are kind of snowed in." Miroku said looking out the window.

Sango got a chance to look around, he had three big windows overlooking the city. A large living room area, a hardly used kitchen, computer/office room, his bedroom and an additional restroom if she had seen his apartment earlier she would have known he was rich and more than a grocery cashier.

"Your home is very…"

"Yeah, I know I went overboard but I bought it in my cash burning days." He smiled and adjusted his glasses over his eyes.

She was wearing a baggy navy blue sweater and some extra pajama pants. She felt weird wearing his clothes because she was surrounded by his scent.

"I didn't know you wore glasses or that you were rich or that you could cook anything other than pizza. So, anymore secrets?

"Not that I can think of. Sango you are quickly figuring them all out."

"Actually there is one thing I haven't asked you…about you and Kuranosuke."

"We are back to that again?" Miroku looked disappointed.

"Kuranosuke said, that you stole his girlfriend as long time ago. He said he caught you two together," Sango paused, "is it true?"

Miroku took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Somewhat, you see she had been dating

Kuranosuke for a while when she started having doubts about their relationship, she leaned on me for support and advice. We had become friends and one night she and Kuranosuke had an argument. She talked to me and I took her out, she ended up coming on to me and…"

"And what" Sango said getting an upset stomach filled with jealously

"I was different back then, so I didn't refuse her advances. Kuranosuke saw us together and, of course he was upset. I explained things as best I could to him and we worked things out. Then the whole fiasco with my father and his began."

"Kuranosuke said he saw you two together after, he said that you and her were having an affair behind his back?"

Miroku was quiet, as though he was trying to remember anything that happened. "We did go out a couple times before she left, but I told her it wasn't going to work, I had no real feelings for her and I was trying to rid myself of any reminders of Kuranosuke Takeda." His voice sounded upset

The room was filled again with an awkward silence and then Sango's phone rang.

She answered the phone.

"Sango?" Kuranosuke spoke

"Hello, Kuranosuke?"

"Hey" There was static and she couldn't really hear his voice between the interference, "I am snowed out of the city and I have to wait till tomorrow to get a flight."

"You have been delayed?" She asked

"Yes, where have you been? I called Kagome and she was cut off before she could tell me where you were."

Sango began to panic, "I am in a hotel. You know to clear my head."

"What?" Kuranosuke began to talk louder, "I can't hear you!"

"I AM IN A HOTEL!"

"Which one? I can call you there."

"NO! I mean, it's okay just call me on this number."

Kuranosuke couldn't help but feel suspicion. "Well just give me the number in case… or at least the hotel…"

"WHAT?" Sango could barley hear Kuranosuke at all before the line clicked.

She looked up to see Miroku looking at her, "What?"

"You lied to him, why didn't you tell him you were with me?" He seemed strange

"Because, that would lead to more questions and an argument and I don't want to deal with that." Sango explained

"I see."

"What does that mean?" Sango became defensive.

"Nothing, but you are acting as though you are engaged to him for real."

"It bothers you?" Sango huffed

He stayed silent and like most men with enormous pride he lied, "No. Not at all."

Sango mentally reminded herself why she didn't want to be involved with either man as if this example of jealous had not been enough.

"Sango you don't remember anything at all from last night?" Miroku asked

"No, I don't remember anything except…the ugly duckling." She began to giggle

'Of all the things to remember…note to self…hurt Hachi!' Miroku thought and stared into the distance

"Hello Miroku?" Sango waved her hand in front of him… "You awake?"

He shook his head and looked at Sango.He would have to tell her sooner or later about what had happened last night, but inSango'sown words '_that would lead to more questions and an argument and he didn't want to deal with that'_

For now he waited, and hopefully, like the piling snow around them, her guarded emotions would melt with time.

……………………………………………………………

Happy Holiday's readers…that was a little gift to everyone and I wouldn't mind a review or two for a Christmas gift… 3 Nina

ps. Thanks for the support! (Drunk Sango based off of one of the episodes when she gets drunk and tries to kiss Inuyasha…yup that really happened!)


	25. Making a deal for another day

"Something happens when you start spending a lot of time with someone," Kuranosuke said as they walked around the park. It was still cold, winters frost had not yet left the city. Kuranosuke had convinced Sango to go around the park she had twisted her ankle at last year. She walked as she sipped her coffee. Kuranosuke had her lock arms with him, he said it was for warmth but she knew better.

"And just what is that 'something?' Sango asked

"You feel as though you can't spend a moment without them." Kuranosuke said

"Who are you talking about Kuranosuke?" She smiled

"I'm talking about you, Sango." He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I think we should take a vacation together. What do you think?" He reached into coat pocket for what she thought were plane tickets.

"I don't know, I mean…I"

Before showing her what he had in his coat pocket he stopped short "You are the master of hard to get!" Kuranosuke exclaimed and then laughed at the situation, "it is very hard to get an answer out of you… you never have a direct answer there is never a yes or no."

"I'm sorry." Sango winced, "Yes Kuranosuke lets take a vacation."

"Only if YOU want to Sango, I don't want to push you into anything, I just get a little frustrated. I just want to know what you are thinking. I just want to know if you have rethought my proposal. Have you come up with an answer?" There was a pause for a moment before he continued, "Sango my feelings have not changed, I am still in love with you, and I am still wishing and waiting for you."

A deep red blush spread across her face.

"Oh Kuranosuke, you always say the most… overwhelming things," She smiled and sighed.

……………………………………………

Miroku sat around in his apartment, his stomach rumbled but he was too lazy to get out of bed. It was already 12: 00 noon and he had done nothing but laid in bed, his mind kept drifting back to the moment when he and Sango kissed. It was bothering him, he couldn't sleep, and his mind turned in circles at 200 miles an hour, and it made him very tired.

'Sango and Kuranosuke, I just don't see that working out. I mean I don't think she will say yes to his proposal, she just doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Wait…. what do I care she is my friend, that's it. I mean it doesn't really matter to me that Kuranosuke would never let me see her again, she is just another girl. Right? After all I am not good enough for Sango and if Kuranosuke can make her happy I shouldn't stand in the way"

The doorbell rang and knocked him out of his thought.

"Coming!" He shouted to the person he hoped was Sango or a food delivery person.

He put on his robe and dragged himself to the door, he tried to get a look out of the peephole, but the person had placed their thumb on it.

"Very funny!" He shouted through the door as he began unlocking it.

He opened the door to find…

"Surprise!" His stalker stood in front of him and pushed passed him and into the apartment.

"Oh. It's you." Miroku suddenly remembered his lie.

"I see you are not out of town as you said." She smiled

"Oh. I…. I was going to call you but I lost your number." Miroku kept his eyes on her, she was here for a reason, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with any obsessed women.

"Liar! Again with the lies Miroku. If I didn't know, better I would think you didn't want to see me. That can't be the case, considering the wonderful time we had last time you and I were in this apartment. You do remember that night don't you Miroku? You and me, together…it was very…memorable." She raised an eyebrow.

"How could I forget?" He smiled then rolled his eyes, "Look, I am not in the mood for visitors so just leave me your number and I will call you. We can catch up for lunch or something. What do you say?"

"Miroku," The woman broke down in tears, "I think you're getting the wrong impression of me!"

This came out of nowhere, he instantly felt bad.

"What are you talking about?" He thought fast, "I am going to be honest with you, I don't really have any impression of you, and I don't even know you. We spent the night together months ago, and ever since then you have followed me and bumped into me everywhere. You have called me almost every day, I even had to change my number there is no way I really know you." Miroku's frustration was obvious.

"Exactly! You think I am some obsessed stalker and that couldn't be farther from the truth!" She spoke through tears

"It couldn't? So then why have you called me and followed me around?" He was waiting for this answer

"Because I want to know you, I need closure. Miroku you can sleep with someone one minute and then ignore them the next, but I can't. I have feelings for you! Don't you see that?" She stood up and walked towards Miroku

It was quiet for a moment

"I think I understand." Miroku hesitated for a moment at the prospect of knowing her, she seemed off regardless of what she said. He held out his hand as a peace offering, she opted for a hug instead.

"Now then, we can finally start to know each other, and then maybe we can have some more memorable nights." She tossed her short dark hair back.

"Sure" Miroku didn't want a relationship with this woman, but he did see what she meant. He was starting to understand how he and Sango could never be together it was in his personality. It was in this girl's sadness and obsession with him, Miroku realized that he would only use Sango and if that was the case, he didn't want to hurt her. They were better off as friends.

"Get dressed Miroku, I am taking us to lunch." She bossed him around and Miroku couldn't help but think that if it weren't for the free meal he would have said no.

………………………………………………

"So where are we going Kuranosuke?" Sango asked as they took their second loop around the park

"Anywhere you want, just name it." Kuranosuke said

Sango thought about it, and remembered Kohaku. She had promised to see him, and what better chance than now. She had saved for at least half the trip, plus Kagome and Inuyasha could go to since Kohaku and Sota went to the same school.

"I know just where we could go, but these are my terms and conditions…hear me out first before you say anything!" Sango got giddy

"First, and foremost we are going to see Kohaku.." She didn't like to be bossy but it was fun to make a game out of it

Kuranosuke played along and looked as though he gave it serious thought…

"Next, Inuyasha and Kagome are coming"

Kuranosuke made the same expression

"Finally, I am paying for my half of the trip."

Kuranosuke spoke up, "Wait! Sango this is a gift, I am going to pay!"

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "Okay then, well I guess I am not going."

"So you are playing hardball again?" Kuranosuke stopped

"Sort of, the balls in your court Kuranosuke." Sango looked at him

"You have a deal, but here is my condition," Kuranosuke said, "I get to pay for a night on the town, for all of us."

"Ahh Kuranosuke how can I say no to that?" Sango hugged Kuranosuke, "oh by the way what were you going to pull out of your pocket?"

"You'll get it over lunch, come on."

……………………………………………….

"So where is it you are taking me?" Miroku asked

"I know the perfect place for hot soup. You are going to love it." His stalker smiled

Miroku adjusted the beanie on his head and entertained himself with his wristwatch. They took the subway and then walked the rest of the way.

…..

"Kuranosuke I don't know what to get, what do you suggest?" Sango read off various soup options.

"Wonton Soup is delicious, lets see the classic chicken noodle, or you could try tomato soup…" he kept reading off options

"Kuranosuke you are not helping. You are naming off almost all the soup on the menu…" Sango laughed

….

Miroku walked into the restaurant and got a strange feeling. He could sense something, or someone. He looked around. He sometimes had intuitions he couldn't explain it happened at the weirdest moments, for instance on New Years he felt odd all day, or the day his father had the accident he seemed to pick up on different energies. He didn't have to look long before he saw Kuranosuke and Sango sitting in a booth by the window. She was laughing at something, most likely one of Kuranosuke cheesy jokes.

"Miroku!" A hand waved in front of his face distracted him

"Oh, sorry I zoned out for a moment."

Miroku let his 'date' lead the way to the table, half anxious and half glad to see Sango, yet he still wasn't sure if he wanted to say hi to her or not. They sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant. If Sango didn't see him, there she would have been blind.

….

"So, other than see your brother what other things do you want to do on our trip?" Kuranosuke asked between spoonfuls of soup.

"I don't know, it has been a while since I actually went anywhere on a vacation. I usually have something to do on trips. I wouldn't know what to do with my self." Sango paused for a moment and then smiled, "We haven't traveled together since college, remember we used to take weekend trips all the time." Sango began to trace back memories

"That's right I remember" Kuranosuke smiled, "you, me, Kagome and…"

"Naraku and Kikyo…" Sango's smile faded

"You shouldn't think about that Sango," Kuranosuke tried to stop any potential argument that might start from that subject

"Your right…" Sango sipped her tea

…..

"So" Miroku said, it had gotten uncomfortably silent he looked over again towards Sango hoping that if he looked long enough she would feel his eyes on her

His 'date' followed his gaze and looked at Sango, amazed at her luck.

Flashback

Miroku's stalker sat in the lobby of the large Takeda office building. Though it was a monument in the city, she had never visited or even paid much attention to the building. She was waiting for someone to walk out. She had followed Miroku around for a while and noticed that one woman had a daily role in his life, Sango.

What made all this weird was that she was almost positive that this woman was already engaged to someone else, Kuranosuke Takeda. She was sitting in the lobby and waiting to confront this woman, she had a feeling that the woman and Miroku had an affair going on.

It was only a matter of minutes before she got her first up close look at her. The elevator bell went off and her eyes eagerly a waited who would be exiting. It was none other than the woman herself, but she wasn't alone. She seemed to have her fiancé with her. She was trying to listen to their conversation, and could sense some tension radiating off the other person who was with them in the lobby.

This tall and rather pale man in a black suit was saying something to the fiancé and then walked off in her direction. She studied the three for a moment. She was good at reading body language, and it seemed that the woman she was ready to confront was not very happy when the tall man in the black suit was around. She watched as the fiancé talked to the woman, it looked as though he was trying to soothe her, all seemed well when the woman began to laugh.

"Miroku and this woman, are they lovers?" She remembered seeing Miroku and Sango and two other people eating at a restaurant and she was confused as to the nature of the relationship, she even witnessed the woman slap Miroku. Either way she was going to give this woman a warning, she was going to stay away from Miroku.

She watched as the two 'made up' and walked outside arm in arm. She sat up, put on her sunglasses and was about to set off until she felt an arm pull her back. She turned up to see who was holding her back, it was none other than the pale man in the black suit.

"Who are you?" She snapped

"Who are you?" The man said coldly

"None of your business. Now please let go of me, I have something very important to do."

"You know Miroku Houshi don't you?" He said

The stalker raised an eyebrow, and was surprised at the comment. "Who are you?" She asked again, this time she was pleading for an answer.

"My name is Naraku and you are going to be a big help to me."

End Flashback

That was her alright, she was remembering Naraku's orders.

"Will you excuse me?" She got from the table "I have a phone call to make Miroku."

"Huh, oh sure" Miroku spotted his chance to talk to Sango, though he wasn't thrilled with Kuranosuke being there.

He walked over to the table and loomed over for a minute before Sango looked up at him and smiled.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Sango was not ready for another confrontation

"Hey Sango, what are you up to?" He smiled at her

Kuranosuke cut their budding conversation short.

"Houshi. Don't tell me you are a waiter here too?" Kuranosuke asked

"No Kuranosuke, I am not a waiter here. Actually, I am here for the same reason as everyone else, I am getting lunch. Why are you here Kuranosuke? A big shot billionaire eating at a little place like this? Doesn't sound like you at all."

"Houshi unlike you I was never a master at spending all my money."

"From what I remember you were never a master of anything at all, wait I take that back. You are an excellent backstabber."

"Are you children finished?" Sango broke in

The two men looked at each other calling a truce for the moment

"Kuranosuke, Miroku was just coming over to say hi." Miroku smiled when Sango took his defense "and Miroku, don't be so rude to Kuranosuke." She added, to which Kuranosuke smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Miroku?" His stalker waved from across the restaurant, back at the table they shared.

"Your date is calling you Houshi, you don't want to keep her waiting…we all know how you don't like to wait." Kuranosuke said

"Kuranosuke shouldn't you be off pressuring someone else to marry you? It seems that is the only way you can get into a relationship."

"Miroku!" Sango looked at him.

"You're right Sango, this was a bad idea for," He looked back at his stalker and directed the next comment to Kuranosuke and Sango, "and for your information she is not my date."

His stalker shouted once more from the table, "Miroku we better hurry, our date isn't over yet." She smiled

"Bye Houshi" Kuranosuke said, Sango rolled her eyes.

The stalker smiled, she was pretty good at her mission so far, and if she kept up her part of the bargain, she would be getting a big reward and Miroku.

Return to Flashback

"From what I know you are one of Miroku's ex one night stands right?" Naraku asked

"I am not going to be an ex for long Naraku, besides how do you know?"

"I keep a very good eye on my investments."

"Investments?" She was confused

"You see I have a deal for you and I am sure you will like it."

"Yeah?"

"You want Miroku and I want to Sango and Kuranosuke to get married. Its as simple as that."

"How is that an investment?" She interrupted

"I have a lot riding on it, and I need you to make sure that nothing, I mean nothing gets between Sango and Kuranosuke. If you make this happen you get a nice amount of money and Miroku. Is that a deal?" He asked

"But Miroku wants nothing to do with me."

"Fix that, see him now and if you need any help call this number." He handed her a slip of paper and shook hands with the stalker before walking away.

She stood there thinking about her new mission. It didn't seem to hard to pull away Miroku from this woman, Miroku was a lecher and she had just what he needed.

Thanks for reading, excuse any typos. It was my birthday this week so this is my gift to everyone! Please read and review and I am sure to get another chapter going soon! Oh and of course, keep reading!


	26. quick change of plans

Inuyasha was waiting at Sango and Kagome's place with Shippo. They had finished fighting and Inuyasha was tired of babysitting duty. He was zoning off into space when he felt a slight vibration in his left pocket. He was tempted to ignore the buzz but he figured he had nothing better to do she checked who it was, 'Miroku? What does he want with me?'

He answered, "What is it Houshi?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He sounded pissed

"Feh. What do you want, I don't know where Sango is." He answered any questions before they came up

"I wasn't calling for Sango, I wanted to ask you a question. Actually, I wanted some advice. Do you want to meet somewhere…let's say the gym." Miroku needed some male companionship after spending the whole day with his stalker and especially after his lunch run in with Takeda.

"I have nothing better to do, but we have to find someone to look after Shippo." Inuyasha made special frustration noises at the end of that sentence.

"Yeah. Um, well I am sure Sango or Kagome can take care of him, whoever comes home first."

As Miroku finished this sentence, Kagome walked into the room followed by Sango and Kuranosuke.

"A lot of people just got here Miroku. I am on my way." Inuyasha hung up, grabbed his gym bag, a coat, and kissed Kagome on the cheek on the way out.

"Where was he going?" Sango asked, "He was in a rush."

"Tell me about it." Kuranosuke and Kagome said in unison.

……………………………………..

"So what did you want to see me for, it better not be for a free training session!" Inuyasha huffed

"No, I don't need training tips from YOU Inuyasha" Miroku flexed and showed off his muscles.

"Get over it Miroku, I was that big when I was in junior high, that is nothing to be proud about." Inuyasha huffed

"Listen I didn't come here to make you feel bad about your muscles or lack there of. I came to talk about something else…you can't tell anyone though. Not even Kagome."

"Let me guess it has something to do with Sango?" Inuyasha picked up a dumbbell and began some reps.

"Do you remember that night me and her went to my friend's birthday party?"

Inuyasha had a blank expression

"It was about a week ago Inuyasha." Miroku tried to jog some memories.

"Sure, keep going I'll remember later."

Miroku sweat dropped he had nothing to worry about, Inuyasha wouldn't remember the conversation even if he wanted to.

"Anyway, it was Sango and I and a few of my friends, and…"

Inuyasha interrupted, "I don't need the whole details of the night just tell me what you had to tell me."

"Will you let me finish!" Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head

……………………………………………….

"How have you been Kuranosuke? Busy I bet. Tell me everything you have been up to." Kagome settled in with a cup of hot tea

"Well I have been taking care of some potential mergers and other things like that. The real running of the magazine belongs to my assistant Mia. She is an amazing woman, well not as amazing as Sango but pretty close." Kuranosuke gushed over his secretary

"Oh." Kagome said

"Well Sango said you had you had something important to tell me, or actually Inuyasha and me."

"Yes, I have been planning to take a few days off and I was wondering if you and Inuyasha would like to join me." Kuranosuke smiled

"Just you? What about Sango?" Kagome had a blonde moment

"I am coming too Kagome." Sango chimed in

"Oh! Wow how nice! Sure, we would love to go! Wait where are we going?" Kagome asked

"To visit the boys, Sota and Kohaku." Sango's smile widened when she thought about her and her brother together again.

"What! Really!" Kagome was obviously happy too.

"Yeah we leave next week! We get to stay in a resort." Sango added

"Me and Sango planned it out today at work." Kuranosuke added

"You can come right?" Sango double-checked

"Of course, this just made my day!" Kagome smiled and thought about how Inuyasha would take it.

"I'll go call the boys." Kagome got up from her couch in a hurry

Sango and Kuranosuke looked at her leave and when Kagome was out of sight Kuranosuke turned took the opportunity for alone time.

He moved in closer to Sango, "I want you to close your eyes." He smiled

"Why?" Sango was part scared, part excited and part charmed by his smile. She began to think about Kuranosuke and her. He was an attractive man. His smile was infectious and though his cheesy jokes could clear a room, it was un-doubtly his ability to make everyone feel comfortable that made them stay. She looked at his brown eyes and dark hair, she almost found herself comparing him and Miroku, but before she could get very far Kuranosuke added, "I want to give you something."

"What is it Kuranosuke? Could it be the thing you forgot to give me during lunch?" She smiled back. For the first time she felt actual chemistry between them. There was an atmosphere in that moment, they were close, it was cold outside, and they were alone for the most part. Kuranosuke would fit the archetypal good guy image, he was compassionate, sweet, attractive, and rich. He was the prince charming of the century next to Royalty. For the first time Sango could understand how he was the most wanted Bachelor, and he was sitting close to her asking her to close her eyes.

She did as she was told and waited for a noise of some sort. She wanted to figure out what he was giving her. She was sure it was something special. She heard a crunching noise, like paper.

Kuranosuke took her hand, he unclenched her fist and opened her hand up. She could feel something being slipped between her fingers "Kuranosuke what is it?"

"Okay Sango open your eyes" she could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice.

Sango opened one eye in a wink and then opened the other. She started at the photo in her hand. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at a picture of four youthful people standing together. Two of the women were pregnant and their husbands stood tall and proud. Sango immediately knew who these people were. One of the women was her mother, she had long hair, and side swept bangs. She wore a white dress and it was obvious she was pregnant. The other was Kuranosuke's mother. Sango's eyes moved to her father, he looked so young and happy, as did Takeda Sr.

"Where did you get this?" Sango asked

"It was in my father's office. Since he passed, I have been going through some of his files and I found this photo among some papers. Our mothers were pregnant with us, isn't that crazy!" The both looked at the photograph. Long before Sango's father worked for the Takeda family, he was an officer. Sango's mother and Takeda's mother had been long time friends and were thrilled when their husbands hit it off.

"Kuranosuke can I keep this?" Sango made sure before making any assumptions

"Of course you can. I am sure I will come across some more photos."

"Thank you so much Kuranosuke, this means more to me than you know." Sango smiled sincerely reached over to hug Kuranosuke. He pulled her in close, they both wrapped their arms around each other with firm embrace. Sango pulled back and kissed Kuranosuke on the cheek, much to his delight.

"Am I interrupting?" Kagome's giddy voice broke in

……………………………………………….

Suggestively Raised Eyebrows

"So your telling me you and Sango ???" Inuyasha suggestively raised his eyebrows

"NO! Not at all, we just kissed a little…she kissed me and I…"

"Miroku it's hard for me to believe that you didn't . I mean it's YOU and she was drunk and if you did and she didn't remember doing it then I have to beat you up now."

"Don't get all protective, I SWEAR WE DIDN'T ! I did not and will not take advantage of her." As an afterthought Miroku added, "Unless she wanted to , then who am I to object."

"So then what is the problem. If she doesn't remember then there is nothing to worry about."

"But she came on to me, doesn't that mean something? Doesn't that mean she likes me?"

"You know when people get drunk they sort of become there true selves, so maybe she is a lecher like you. There is nothing else to it."

"But I want to tell her about it, I think if she knows what happened then…." Miroku didn't complete his thought

"Then what?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know. I just think she should know about that night, and about how I didn't take advantage of her. Then maybe she would trust me."

"I guess. Just don't make trouble unless it's important. I don't like when one of the girls is all moody…makes my life worse." Inuyasha wiped his brow and motioned for Miroku to spot him on some weights.

………………………………

Miroku decided to tell Sango over some dinner. He invited her to join him as soon as she got off work.

Sango was going to tell Miroku about her trip with Kuranosuke she had been putting it off due to their dislike of each other, she didn't want to stress about it. Unfortunately, she couldn't put it off any longer since the trip was tomorrow.

They met for noodles. Sango arrived first and put in their orders. She was pretty sure about what Miroku would want. She also put in an order of Jasmine tea. Sitting by the window, she looked out and waited for him to come by. Miroku had been running late because he ran into his stalker on the way there. She had the worst timing and he was starting to grow tired of getting to know her.

She had stopped him on the street and wouldn't let the conversation end.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To meet my friend Inuyasha for dinner," He was afraid of what she would think if she knew it was Sango he was meeting.

"Oh, well I'm not doing anything, do you mind if I join? I would like to meet some of your other friends."

"Normally I wouldn't mind but he was feeling kind of upset about some stuff and I don't think he is in the mood for company." He still was the best liar in the city, though he wasn't sure if he should be to proud of that.

"I could at least walk with you." She threw out another suggestion

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to impose besides it's a long way and I don't want you to walk back in the dark, some other time I promise."

"Yeah, sure." She looked down and remembered her deal with Naraku. Regardless of what Miroku said, she was going to make sure of where he was going.

Miroku walked away and waved goodbye over his shoulder. He turned the corner to in the opposite direction to the restaurant and doubled back, just to make sure she was gone.

…..

Sango had almost gone through a whole kettle of tea before Miroku walked in. Need less to say she was annoyed at his tardiness.

"I am so sorry Sango." Miroku took the seat across from her.

"Don't worry Miroku, by the way… I ordered for you hope you don't mind cold noodles."

"Ugh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Well I better go I have to pack." She was ready to just come out and tell Miroku.

"Pack?" Miroku asked as he poured himself some tea

"Yeah, I am going on vacation"

"Really? Where are you going?"

"To visit my brother."

"Just you?"

Here was the clincher, "With Kuranosuke."

"Kuranosuke? Really, a pre honeymoon?" Miroku joked

Sango shot a death glare

"I see you are not in the joking mood."

"I just don't like waiting when I have other things to do."

"So it is just you and Kuranosuke?"

"And Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Let me guess, he is paying for it?" Miroku was sorry but he felt that Sango's moodiness was a bit over the top.

"No, we are all putting in our money for this trip. Not that it's your business."

"No Sango it's not."

There was an awkward silence. Sango got up and began to get her things together.

"Sango don't leave. I need to talk to you."

She looked him in the eye and settled back into her seat. She couldn't resist his charms, he smiled at her in his certain way, the way she couldn't help but say yes to.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" She sat down and watched Miroku pick at his plate.

"Do you remember that night when you went out with me? We went to my friend's birthday party…" He started but quickly stopped talking, Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. She had found him. His stalker was down the street and headed in his direction…he wasn't sure if she had really seen him but he wasn't going to take a chance

"Yeah Miroku I remember why?" Sango noticed Miroku's posture change, he seemed stressed all of the sudden. "Are you okay?"

Miroku quickly got up grabbed Sango's hand and rushed out the back exit of the restaurant.

"Have you lost your MIND!" Sango shouted as Miroku looked around the side of the restaurant all the while holding Sango's hand tightly.

"SHH!"

She raised a brow

"What are you doing?" Sango whispered

Miroku looked over at Sango and noticed how fiercely she was blushing. She waited for an answer.

"She found me!" Miroku said in a hushed exclamation.

"Who?" Sango prepared, it was probably an angry woman come to slap Miroku.

"This woman, she is totally obsessed with me." Miroku look around the corner

"Really. What do you do to her?" Sango would have put her hands on her hips at this point but Miroku was still holding her hand.

"Nothing." Nothing I want to tell you about. Miroku finished that thought in his head.

"Women don't just get angry for nothing." Sango noted

"This one does."

Miroku let go of Sango's hand and peeked into the restaurant through the window, making sure not to stick out too much.

"Is she gone?" Sango was even more annoyed than ever, it was cold outside and she still had to pack.

"Yeah, but we better stay back here for a while." Miroku wanted to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay. Can you at least tell me what you wanted to tell me."

Miroku sat down on the cement and leaned against the building, he motioned for Sango to join him. As she sat down, he was tempted to leave his hand on the floor, just for a quick touch. He then remembered that he wanted Sango to trust him and that would mean no more groping…at least for now.

"So where were we?" Sango asked

"Oh, the party. Well, you got really drunk that night, I mean REALLY drunk and…"

"I wasn't that drunk Miroku." Sango protested

"Oh, yeah you were! You passed out on my couch."

"Yes, and I remember that you took care of me."

"Right, well before you passed out you did some stuff that…that made me think…"

"What did I do?" Sango raised an eyebrow, "Did I break something? If I did I am so sorry, I'll replace it." Sango seemed so sincere Miroku laughed a little.

"No, you… you came on to me."

Sango began too laugh hysterically.

"What!"

"Why are you laughing? Is it that hard to believe?" Miroku's pride had taken another hit.

"Well, I mean I was drunk and usually when people get drunk they get a little promiscuous, I am more embarrassed than anything." Sango's laughter subsided and she began to blush at the thought of it. "What did I do? Kagome would always make fun of me when I would get drunk and flirt. I am a terrible flirt."

"No, you were a good flirt." Miroku said, "And you know I can be flirtatious from time to time."

"That is an understatement." Sango huffed

"Whatever, what I mean to say is that…."

Sango's phone began to ring. She checked who it was.

Kuranosuke couldn't believe his luck. The day before his trip there was a major falling out emergency with all the mergers he was trying to make.

Mia walked into his office in a flush and told him the situation. Kuranosuke tried to get her to solve it on her own, but alas, this was a job for the actual CEO of the company. It would take at least a week worth of meetings to get it on the right track again, time that was supposed to be made with Sango. He had planned so many romantic things for them to do, massage and spa, candlelit dinner by the ocean, plays to see and not to mention a room to share. He had arranged all of it and now he would have to cancel.

"I am so sorry Mr. Takeda, I feel like this is all my fault." Mia sighed

"Don't say that, it is no ones fault. We just have to really work on setting some meetings and fixing this. I just regret that I won't be able to go on my trip with Sango."

Mia winced at that.

Kuranosuke walked toward her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Don't feel bad, you and I are a good team and we can make this work."

Mia wanted to pause that moment and remember it forever, it was not only the compliment it was his touch that made it all worthwhile.

"Right sir."

"Just let me call my fiancé and tell her." Kuranosuke couldn't help but refer to Sango that way, even though she had still not said yes.

Sango answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, I have some terrible news." Kuranosuke began

"What's wrong, is every one okay?"

"Yeah, but there is some urgent business I have to take care of, it seems like the mergers are no where close to being finished."

"Oh. So I guess we won't be going on our trip?" Sango thought about how she would tell Kohaku, he was really looking forward to seeing everyone.

"I wont be going, but you can Kagome and Inuyasha are more than welcome to go without me. You can bring another friend in my place if you want, I don't mind." Kuranosuke said.

" Are you sure, I was really looking forward to all of us going." Sango said, Miroku winced at this part.

"I know, I will make it up to you I promise. Have fun without me, and call me when you get there….Sango"

"Yes"

"I love you." He had to say it, if he couldn't whisper it softy in her ear over a candlelit dinner that he would at least say it on the phone.

"Oh Kuranosuke." Sango didn't know what to say.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Miroku waited for her to get off the phone. It was his lucky day, seemed Kuranosuke wouldn't be going on that trip after all.

"So" He said.

"He can't go." Sango said

"Oh. Are you sad." It was a dumb question

Sango looked at Miroku, "What do you think?"

"I tell you what, I will go in his place. That way you are not the third wheel with Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku suggested.

"Oh no, I don't think that would be right. Its bad enough that Kuranosuke and you cant stand each other and I still talk to you both. I don't think he would like that I brought you along on a trip."

"I will pay my own way, just think of it as a coincidence." Miroku smiled

'Oh no', Sango thought, it was that smile, the one she couldn't help but say yes to.

"Fine."

"Great well it looks like I have some packing to do." Mirkou got up and dusted off his pants.

"Didn't you want to finish what you had to tell me?" Sango remembered

"I'll tell you later." Miroku said. 'I get the feeling I will have plenty of chances to tell you.'

------------------------------------------------------------Done

Kay another chapter down now it's time to let me know what you think…or if you are still reading.

3-Nina


End file.
